Keeping Lines Blurry
by HOWA
Summary: Pada suatu hari hiduplah seorang bernama Levi yang adiknya tewas dalam sebuah kebakaran, ia berniat menyelidikinya hingga semua petunjuk mengarah pada seorang bernama Eren. Eren tidak dapat pulang ke rumahnya sementara waktu, jadi ia singgah di tempat Armin. Armin mendadak pergi karena suatu alasan, sementara munculah Levi. Nah sekarang tinggal Eren yang berhadapan dengan Levi. End
1. Mission 0: Love in Tuesday

Hari Selasa di suatu tempat, terdengar sebuah ledakan yang amat sangat besar.

Asap dari ledakan itu mengepul besar di udara, banyak yang terlempar karena dahsyatnya ledakan, kobaran api menyala-nyala.

Siapapun yang ada di sekitar sana ingin segera menelepon nomor darurat atau sekedar berkerumun ke tempat kejadian untuk melihat.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka datang, rombongan pemadam kebakaran dan paramedis, minus polisi.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudia, sebuah mobil ambulans yang merah dan putih datang, sesaat setelah pemadam kebakaran datang terlebih dahulu.

Selain yang lain sibuk dengan keahliannya (pekerjaan) masing masing, Levi masih terdiam di kemudinya. Dia tidak membantu atau melakukan apapun selain menunggu.

Dia bukan supir ambulans yang asli, sesungguhnya dia bekerja di rumah sakit tapi sebagai penjaga apotek. Namun tiba-tiba saja supir yang asli ditemukan menghilang pada saatnya bertugas. Hingga ia sedang keluar sebentar dari tempatnya, tiba-tiba sekerumunan orang memanggilnya.

Tidak apa.

Lama juga menunggu sambil api itu masih berkobar. Apa ada korban yang selamat? Dia tidak tahu. Di balik kaca itu kedua matanya hanya menatap pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Sekitarnya diramaikan oleh orang-orang yang menyaksikan, tim medis berlari mengejar korbannya masing masing sementara api masih berkecamuk.

Bukan hanya sebuah ambulans yang datang tetapi dua, hanya dua.

Kenapa? Apa itu sangat sedikit? Entahlah sungguh ia tidak tahu, hal yang seperti ini bukan bagiannya.

Mata hitamnya melihat lewat jendela, lewat juga seorang korban diangkut. Walau hanya sekilas, tetapi entah penampakannya masih sehat dan hidup, kelihatannya hanya lusuh. Benar saja korban itu lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya, tak sadarkan diri, dan berambut cokelat.

Tak lama, kembalilah mereka ke rumah sakit.

Apa yang terjadi di belakang, Levi tidak mengetahuinya karena ada pembatas.

Begitu _drop off_ , lagi-lagi Levi hanya bisa melihat dari kaca mobil. Korban itu didorong keluar pada ranjang kini dengan keadaan wajah ditutup kain.

Apa itu artinya dia telah mati?

Aneh tapi, seklebat dia melihat kaki si korban itu yang telanjang, sedikit mengglepar masih bergerak. Yang lebih aneh lagi, dari kejadian ledakan yang cukup besar begitu Levi melihat ternyata hanya ada sebersit luka di kaki si korban. Itukah luka dari sebuah ledakan? Memang kelihatannya luka bakar, namun sedikit. Dengan cepatnya korban itu berlalu dan hilang dari pandangan.

Levi mendapat sambutan hangat dan terimakasih dari kru penyelamat rumah sakit, atas bantuannya. Sungguh, tidak masalah.

Pikirnya aksi sukarela ini bukan apa-apa, kejadian ini bukan apa-apa baginya. Ini bukan suatu masalah.. yang akan mengganggu kelangsungan hidupnya.

Ketika hari mulai sore, tanpa sengaja Levi melewati IGD untuk pulang. Sebentar dia menghentikan langkah dalam pandangan yang cukup dekat, sekujur tubuh korban itu kini ditutupi kain putih. Hanya saja yang membuat perhatiannya tertarik adalah sebilah kaki si mayat yang terlihat ditutupi kain tak sempurna, ada luka yang mengenang mengingatkannya bahwa kemungkinan besar itu adalah korban yang tadi siang diangkutnya dalam peristiwa ledakan.

Beberapa saat melihatnya dalam keheningan, tiba-tiba Levi dikejutkan dengan pergerakan asing. Jasad itu dergetar dalam termor yang mengerikan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kedua kakinya masih diam ditempat sambil mengira-ngira. Hingga saja lengan si mayat pun jatuh dan tampak.

Levi memperhatikan bahwa tangan asing itu masih kelihatan segar dan merah, masih bergerak pula. Getaran berhenti, lalu adegannya mulai mengerikan ketika tangannya hendak membuka kain yang menutupi wajahnya.

Perlahan-lahan dengan langkah yang hampir tak terdengar sama sekali, Levi mendekatkan jarak pada mayat misterius di depannya.

"Siapa kau?!" Tanya zombi itu hampir berteriak sambil menghentikan tangannya. Bukankah suaranya terdengar begitu bertenaga?

Levi membeku seketika di tempatnya, mayat asing itu dapat merasakan keberadaanya?

Daripada menjawab, Levi segera pergi dan berniat untuk memanggilkan suster.

Hari yang agak aneh ini pun berlalu begitu saja.

Dirinya pulang ke sebuah komplek apartemen yang bobrok, yang tebilang dekat dari rumah sakit. Komplek itu sedikit ramai seperti biasanya, ada beberapa anak kecil bermain dan orang dewasa yang menyapa Levi begitu dia lewat.

Saat dia berhenti di depan pintu apartemen dan hendak membukanya, dia terkejut. Tangan kembali menggerak-gerakan daun pintu, tanpa hasil pintu itu memang dikunci... Kenapa?

Levi memiliki kunci serep sendiri, dia gunakan itu. Mengira-ngira kenapa pintu dikunci, berarti tidak ada orang di dalam bukan? Ia masuk.

Pemandangan yang aneh, rumah kosong sekali dan tidak ada yang menyambut kehadirannya. Hanya sebuah kelengangan dan barang-barang rapi yang bisa ia lihat, tak terdengar apapun dan siapapun. Warna langit yang oranya menembus wajahnya.

Sungguh tak biasa dan tak ada kabar pula, membuat kecemasannya mencuat.

Levi tinggal dengan adik perempuannya, Mikasa, sebenarnya mereka keluarga jauh. Hanya saja menginjak gadis, sebuah musibah menimpanya dan ia hamil di luar nikah, keluarga pun mulai mengucilkannya. Sejak itu Mikasa depresi dan putus sekolah, Levi banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya di masa-masa sulit itu. Akhrinya Mikasa tinggal dibawa oleh Levi.

Biasanya akan ada yang menjaga rumah selama Levi bekerja di luar dan akan menyambut Levi ketika pulang.

Karena tidak ada di manapun di dalam rumah, Levi berhenti sendiri, tidak mungkin gadis 17 tahun itu bersembunyi di tempat sekecil ini. Kecurigaan pun muncul, dan bertambah parah hingga malam. Dihubungi juga, Mikasa tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya ini sangat-sangat mengganggunya, ingin ia keluar dan mencarinya seorang, tapi ke mana? Ada di mana dia?

Tapi kecemasan itu terbayar, pada hari setelahnya.

Levi berangkat ke rumah sakit seperti biasa, lalu sempat berfikir kalau mungkin Mikasa hilang dan belum kembali juga maka akan melaporkannya ke polisi.

Berita kebakaran kilang minyak itu menjadi populer dan menjadi perbincangan, di mana pun berita pasti menayangkannya. Levi masih diam di tempat sambil mengurusi kecemasannya, di mana Mikasa? Tapi saat dia sedang duduk di tempat kerjanya saat istirahat, ada yang memanggilnya.

"Ceritanya panjang, tapi aku tahu kau harus menerimanya."

"Hei, aku tahu kau kuat, jangan murung!"

Levi mendengar dua orang di sebelahnya ini yang berkata aneh kepadanya, mereka lebih tinggi darinya, satu berambut pirang dan satu lagi hitam, keduanya laki-laki tapi menatapnya dengan iba. Sambil mengantarnya menuju ke orang yang memanggilnya, mereka berjalan memberikan tatapannya masing-masing.

Kenapa kata-katanya itu... seperti ada hal buruk yang menimpanya.

Levi berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang ramai begitu seorang perempuan berkacamata yang dingin menghampirinya, "apa Anda anggota keluarga dari perempuan ini?" Sambil menyodorkan sebuah foto ukuran 3x4 yang kecil.

Tentu saja dia kenal, itu Mikasa. "Ada apa?"

Wanita ini tak merubah wajahnya selama berucap, "maaf mengatakan ini..."

"Perempuan ini termasuk pekerja yang ada di pabrik itu saat kejadian," katanya.

Levi menatap foto itu lagi, kalau bisa berkali-kali hingga direnggutnya. "Tapi perempuan ini tidak bekerja di sana!"

"Tidak," si wanita terlihat makin dingin. "Perempuan ini adalah pekerja paruh waktu di sana sejak awal tahun," , "Namanya Mikasa Ackerman, bukan? Kalau Anda masih belum bisa percaya, saya akan–"

"Tidak perlu..." , "Ini sudah cukup."

"Sekali lagi maaf, kami tidak dapat menemukan jasadnya. Kami yakin tidak ada yang selamat, begitu juga dengan keluarga yang lain."

Levi masih terdiam dengan kenyataan yang baru saja memukulnya keras.

Wanita itu mulai pergi menjauh dalam keramaian yang terdengar hening di kepala laki-laki berambut hitam yang baru saja ditinggalnya.

Dalam sepersekian detik, di antara semuanya yang ia pikirkan, tiba-tiba ada yang muncul di kepalanya. Itu amat sangat penting, Levi lagsung mengangkat kepalanya dan mengejar perempuan tadi, yang masih ia lihat sosoknya di sana.

"Mungkin Anda salah."

Orang-orang yang tadinya sedang berbicara dengan perempuan itu langsung terdiam dan memberikan pandangan kepada Levi.

"Apa yang salah?"Merasa adalah dirinya, perempuan itu menoleh.

"Masih ada korban yang selamat, aku mengingatnya," , "korban itu masuk ke dalam mobil yang kubawa," jelasnya, sambil mengharapkan kebenaran lain yang akan keluar.

"Tapi aku juga mengingatnya kalau dia tidak dapat bertahan dalam perjalanan."

Bagaikan sedang dibungkam oleh pemahaman oran-orang yang tak sejalan dengannya.

Perempuan itu yang kelihatan sibuk tak ingin berlama-lama lagi ingin menyingkirkan Levi, "maaf, saya sedang ada urusan," tutupnya.

Seseorang harus mengetahui ini.

Kira-kira seorang saksi lain yang mengetahui kalau ada seseorang yang masih selamat adalah suster yang dipanggilnya saat itu.

Lekas ia ingin mencari keberadaan si suster. Kalau memang benar korban itu masih selamat saat suster datang, seharusnya dia melaporkannya. Kalau memang benar korban itu masih selamat...

Dalam langkahnya yang tergesa-gesa, dalam lorong rumah sakit, dirinya mengira ke mana kiranya... di saat seperti ini perawat itu ada, namanya pun tak ia ketahui. Matanya tak bisa berhenti melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Bukan, bukan mereka semua orang yang dilewatinya bukanlah yang dicari.

Lalu suatu ketika, langkahnya berhenti di tengah perempatan koridor yang sepi. Rasanya barusan seperti ada yang lewat dibelakangnya, berlari kecil terasa asing. Pandangan itu pun berubah mulai curiga.

Tak salah lagi. Seorang itu, perempuan yang dicarinya berlari kecil menghindar membelakanginya di lorong. Dengan yakin, langsung dia bawa kaki-kaki itu mengejar. Ia ingat bagaimana sosoknya, walau dari belakang.

Wanita ular itu menemukan celah untuk bersembunyi, Levi tahu tapi melewatinya begitu saja.

Ketika perempuan itu lengah dan berfikir berhasil, dia muncul tiba-tiba mengagetkannya.

Tidak ada tempat untuk kembali.

Sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi.

Mungkin Levi memang selalu terlihat mengerikan, membuat gelagat wanita dengan seragam putih itu nampak makin mencurigakan.

Tatapan itu terlihat sangat mengerikan di benaknya, walau ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Dia mencoba mengalih pandang untuk mengusirnya. Tapi tidak, tidak salah lagi.

Mereka berdua nampak sudah saling tahu maksud dan tujuan masing-masing.

Dalam keheningan itu dia mengumpulkan segenap rasa berani, "ada yang bisa kubantu, Sir...?"

"Ke mana korban yang masih hidup itu?"

Wanita itu mengulasa senyum, beberapa detik dibutuhkan sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan...?"

"Yang kupanggilkan kau untuk menolongnya."

Mungkin suster itu terbiasa tidak berbuat bohong maka terlihatlah, "banyak.. banyak yang kutangani hari itu, Sir. Aku tidak dapat mengingatnya."

"Seorang korban dari kebakaran pabrik," Levi memperjelas ucapannya, "kau tidak mungkin tidak tahu tentang kejadian ini."

Suster itu nampak mikir-mikir sejenak. "Eh, tapi... Um..."

"Ada keperluan apa Tuan menanyakannya..?"

"Kau tahu ini penting untuk kelanjutan kasus pabrik itu? Kalau dia masih hidup, maka akan kucari sebagai saksi!" Suster itu pasti menelan ludah.

"A, apa Anda seroang polisi? Atau penyidik? Atau detektif?"

Entah sampai kapan suster itu akan melalang buana membawa pembicaraan ini ke mana, Levi tidak ingin membuang waktunya lama-lama.

"Bukan," , "tapi semua orang harus tahu kalau ada korban yang selamat."

Nampaknya telah habis kata-kata suster itu. Bukankah kata-katanya jadi terdengar aneh?

"Jika kau benar-benar menyembunyikan sesuatu, maka aku tidak akan segan," tambahnya.

Wanita itu lalu memejamkan mata sebentar dan membenarkan sehelai rambut cokelatnya yang keluar, "baiklah-baiklah, tolong jangan membuatku takut..."

Jarak di antara mereka pun memudar, Levi memberikan sedikit ruang.

"Dia tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda seperti yang kau katakan kepadaku saat aku datang, tapi aku memeriksanya kembali. Dan benar saja... ia sudah tidak bernafas," ia membuat gelagat supaya terlihat benar.

"Kalau hanya itu yang kau katakan, buat apa semua basa-basi ini?" , "Kau berbohong," wanita itu terdiam.

"Jangan menjebakku seolah-olah kau yang benar," ucap Levi. "Katakanlah dengan jujur sebelum kau menyesal."

Wanita itu mungkin sadar juga sedikit, ia, berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki yang sedang mengancamnya. Laki-laki itu tidak dikenal, hanya sebuah seragam rumah sakit yang ia tahu. Tak ada waktu untuk menanyakan itu, tapi mungkin saja laki-laki dengan keinginan kuat ini akan melakukan segala hal demi hal yang dicarinya.

"Baiklah... tapi tolong menjauh dariku sedikit," semoga ini permintaan darinya yang terakhir.

Levi bersiap untuk mendengarkan, apa ini bualan lagi atau kebenaran?

"Saat aku datang dan hendak menolongnya..." Perempuan itu masih mengerutkan dahinya kepada Levi, "dia mengatakan padaku kalau dia ingin pulang, aku cemas dan tidak mengizinkannya, tapi dia memaksaku. Lalu dia... memintaku untuk mengantarnya dengan taksi."

"Kau tahu ke mana dia?"

"Mungkin... tapi aku tidak begitu jelas mengingatnya," wajahnya agak ragu, "aku ikut mengantarnya untuk membayar taksi."

"Katakan dengan jelas," masih belum puas ia, Levi menajamkan atmosfer yang sempat renggang ini.

"Baik, aku akan mengeja alamatnya untukmu... Tapi hanya seingatku, ya."

Levi lekas mengeluarkan hanpdhonenya, karena sudah tidak ada waktu untuk pensi dan kertas. Perawat yang susah bernego itu pun akhirnya menyebutkan sebuah alamat, yang entah asli atau karangannya saja.

"Jangan berfikir untuk membohongiku," suster itu diam saja menahan kata-katanya dalam hati, iya dia tahu, akan melacaknya begitu kan? Apalagi yang akan dilakukannya setelah mencari alamat? Ia bisa menjadi jahat dan baik dengan memberitahu orang itu kalau ada seorang maniak di sini.

"Jangan berfikir untuk memberitahu orang itu untuk pergi selama aku ke tempatnya," kata laki-laki itu masih melihat layar terpa memastikan tak ada yang keliru.

' _Terserah saja._ '

"Apa benar ini alamatnya?"

"Iya," ia menelan ludah, "kira-kira begitu."

* * *

Tebeceee.

* * *

setelah siluman howa tidur selama 1000 tahun di dalam kastil terlarang, dia bangkit kembali untuk menyebarluaskan kepercayaan alaynya dengan meracuni anda lewat ffnya.

"the author would like to thank you for your continued support"

ini multichap, tenangg gak bakalan lama-lama update kok, howanya lagi nganggur

kalo dia lagi ga kumat alzheimer, atau udah minum obat anti males, pasti dia lanjutin

* * *

Keeping Lines Blurry

 _Chapter 1  
_ **Love in Tuesday**

 _By_  
 **Keadaan Howa Mempersulit**

 _Disclaimer_  
 **Hajime Isayama**

 _Rate_  
 **T** aja dulu

 _Pairing_  
 **RiRen (NANTI )**

 _Genre_  
 **Crime, Tragedy, & Romance (NANTI)**

 _Maaf apabila ada kesalahan pada penulisan gelar/nama saudara/i_

 _author kalau kuota lagi ada, maka dia akan menanggapi tanggapan kalian #yodawg# dengan antusias_

 _untuk mendukung_ _author, anda bisa menyumbangkan kuota seikhlasnya dan waktu sedikit untuk menekan tombol "review" di bawah. flame pun boleh._


	2. Mission 0,5: Glimpse in to Oil Refinery

_**Kode merah**_ : OOC (Out Of Character)–DOC (Death Of Character), CCD (CaCaD), AU (Alternative Universe), pedo, EruMin.

* * *

Tak biasanya Armin mendengar ada yang membunyikan bel.

Apa itu pamannya? Bukan, orang itu pasti sedang sibuk saat ini. Langsung saja daripada ragu, dari tempatnya di dapur ia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu.

Tapi hatinya masih tak yakin, maka maniknya yang biru mengintip dahulu lewat lubang cermin cembung kecil yang ada pada pintunya. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat dan menyadari siapa yang sebenarnya berdiri di sana. Langsung saja dibukakan olehnya.

"Eren?!"

Eren hanya diam sambil tersenyum dengan rautnya yang nampak lelah, mungkin perjalanannya jauh. Sedikit keanehan dari sekujur tubuhnya pun langsung disadari Armin.

Anak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sedikit tersengal, "apa aku boleh masuk..?"

"Tentu saja!"

Bukannya tidak senang, hanya saja dirinya terkejut. Armin datang dari dapur membawakan segelas air, karena hanya itu yang diminta tamunya. Biru langit yang cerah pada matanya menatap sosok Eren di seberangnya hingga ia duduk, lalu disajikannya minuman.

"Eh, Eren kenapa kelihatannya kamu lusuh sekali?" Langsung saja ditanyakan Armin sambil menatap lawan bicaranya.

Eren dengan penuh dahaga masih menenggak air hingga sepenuh gelas bening itu habis. "Ah!" Ucapnya penuh dengan kenikmatan.

Ditaruhnya kembali gelas itu ke meja kopi di antara mereka, lalu ditatapnya Armin.

"Apa? Aku terlihat lusuh? Mungkin karena perjalanan ini," jawabnya dengan cerah.

Armin hanya dapat memberikan senyum tipis.

"Lalu ada masalah apa dengan kakimu, Eren?" Wajah itu mulai cemas.

Eren nampak biasa saja dengan pertanyaan yang cukup bertubi ini, "iya... kaki kananku terjatuh tadi," dengan senyum untuk menyatakan dia baik baik saja.

"Apa itu cukup parah...?"

"Tidak usah mencemaskanku! Ini biasa saja!" Sanggah Eren.

Keduanya masih bertatapan agak canggung. Eren nampak kelelahan seperti ia habis menempuh ribuan mil jauhnya, nafasnya yang menggebu masih terasa oleh Armin, dan celana yang dikenakannya agak kotor. Sementara pemilik rumah hanya berharap semoga kawan lamanya ini sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Sebenarnya kalau boleh dikatakan, mereka berdua teman yang sangat akrab 6 tahun yang lalu. Tetapi setelah mereka menjadi remaja, mereka saling berpisah dan menyibukan diri masing-masing.

"Ngomog-ngomong Armin, kamu masih tinggal di sini, ya?" Sambil Eren mengarahkan pandangannya ke seisi rumah, yang penampaknya itu-itu saja semenjak 6 tahun yang lalu.

"Iya... begitulah," dia tersenyum, "aku masih tinggal di sini."

Sejak dari dulu, rumahnya memang tidak pernah pindah.

"Di mana pamanmu itu?"

"Sedang tidak ada di rumah."

Dan paman itu juga sama, masih sering jarang keberadaannya terlihat ketika ia berkunjung ke rumah Armin. Hanya ada sesosok anak di sana bermain sendiri dalam dunia khayalnya.

"Ah Eren, kalau kamu mau datang tadi kenapa tidak bilang-bilang?" Armin mengungkapkan apa yang ada di kepalanya. "Aku bisa mempersiapkannya lebih baik."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, dulu aku juga sering ke sini," layaknya sedang terjebak di ruang nostalgia.

Setelah mengambil pandangannya dari seisi rumah, Eren menaruhnya pada Armin. "Oiya, bagaimana dengan Mikasa? Ada di mana dia sekarang?"

Kepala berambut kuning itu kian kembali teringat dengan nama yang disebutkan, teringat pula dengan hubungannya di antara mereka bertiga.

"Aku juga kurang tahu..." Ia berhenti sejenak, "Sejak tahun lalu aku kehilangan kontak dengannya," Armin menarik senyum yang sedikit sedih.

"Apa kamu tidak pernah mengunjunginya lagi? Rumahnya tidak begitu jauh dari sini kan?" Eren serasa ingin tahu.

"Kudengar dia pindah," Armin menolehkan bola matanya kepada yang lain.

"Oh..." , "Baiklah," Eren serasa dikunci mulutnya.

"Lain kali kita harus berkumpul lagi bersama, bertiga, lalu mengobrol sepuasnya."

Armin menaruh pandangannya kepada Eren, Eren menyunggingkan senyum mendengar kata-kata itu. "Benar juga," sebuah helaan nafas darinya. "Mungkin suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi dengannya."

Armin hanya diam mendengarnya.

"Armin..." panggil Eren.

"Apa?" tanya pemilik nama, apakah itu sebuah kata-kata yang harus disebutkan? Sebutkanlah.

"Aku punya permintaan..." , "Mungkin ini permintaan terakhir, yang bisa kukatakan padamu."

Wait a sec, Eren memperdalam kata-katanya. Armin tidak dapat berkata apa-apa selain menatap manik hijau itu dengan sejuta rasa, "Permintaan terakhir?" Kecuali mengulang kata-kata lawan bicaranya.

"Ah tidak, lupakan saja kata 'terakhir' itu!" Armin tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Eren.

"Lalu apa?"

Eren pun memajukan posisinya agar terlihat lebih meyakinkan, ia tatap dalam-dalam biru langit di depannya. Sebuah meja kopi pendek yang lebar menjadi penghalang mereka.

"Apa aku boleh menginap di sini? Untuk 1 atau 2 hari?"

"Menginap di sini?" , "Tentu saja boleh!" Armin mulai antusias. Bagai dalam hatinya, apakah itu masih perlu dipertanyakan?

Mereka pun tampak senang.

"Aku selama ini sering sendirian di rumah, mungkin kalau ada Eren akan ramai," seulas senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Tapi tiba-tiba telepon rumahnya berdering, Armin terpanggil. Tetapi itu tidak jauh, ia hanya perlu berjalan selanghkan untuk mengangkat dering di meja sebelahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya," Eren hanya diam menjawabnya.

Tetapi ternyata cukup lama, Eren hanya memerhatikannya dari belakang. Ada suara-suara Armin yang terdengar bagai penolakan, rajukan, dan akhirnya ia terdiam bergumam setelah di awal sempat senyap.

Tangannya lalu melepaskan gagang, namun ia tak langsung beranjak dari sana. Tidak dengan itu, waktu berjalan cepat, harus seirama dengannya. Eren masih ada di baliknya.

Armin pun menoleh menatap Eren, dengan wajah ragu sambil mendekatkan kaki ke arahnya. Tatapannya mengindikasi bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan terjadi, sementara manik hijau memberikan pandangan dengan tanya.

Begitu mereka berdua duduk berhadapan kembali, "hei."

"...?" Eren hanya menatapnya.

"Hei Eren," kata Armin lagi.

"Ada apa? Aku mendengarmu," ya Eren terus memperhatikanmu dari tadi.

"Sebenarnya aku harus pergi."

Terjadilah jua perubahan raut wajah pada lawan bicaranya, "Sekarang?"

Armin mengangguk sekali, lalu menatap manusia di depannya ragu, "bagaimana..?"

"..." Eren pun tidak langsung menjawab, untuk beberapa saat dia menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit ditafsirkan artinya.

"Kenapa tanya padaku?" Eren tahu perasaan Armin sebenarnya, tentu.

Tapi Armin juga tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. "Apa aku harus pergi?"

Setidaknya ada manner di antara mereka berdua untuk membuatnya terlihat lebih indah dan halus.

"Pergilah, tidak masalah!" Kedengarannya mengusir.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku meninggalkanmu di sini?" , "Padahal kan Eren baru datang."

"Armin..." Eren pun menarik nafas dalam, mencoba masuk ke dalam mata biru itu.

"Aku hanya ingin singgah sebentar di sini," perlahan nada suaranya berubah, sedikit Armin terhenyak.

"Aku tinggal di sini, ya?" , "Sebentar saja, tanpamu."

Bagaimanapun juga Armin masih menatap Eren penuh dengan keraguan, sementara manik hijau itu terlihat berubah ke arah seolah dia ingin meyakinkan orang... tatapan yang dalam namun halus.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membakarnya," Eren tersenyum.

"Oke...?"

"Baiklah."

Waktu yang dihabiskan oleh kedua orang itu pun tidak berlangsung lama lagi. Sebentar saja, Eren melihat Armin menelepon seseorang di depannya kembali. Dalam waktu yang singkat pula tuan rumah terlihat sibuk mendadak. Setelah mereka bertukar id chat room yang aktif untuk dihubungi, tuan rumah benar-benar meninggalkan sarangnya.

Pada saat momen Armin keluar dan dijemput pun, Eren tetap berada di dalam rumah. Mereka berdua hanya memberikan salam perpisahan di dalam lalu meninggalkan diri masing-masing. Sebenarnya Eren malas berjalan keluar karena suatu alasan.

* * *

Kenapa mereka sempat berpisah dan menghentikan persahabatan itu? Armin benar tidak pernah pindah, atau meninggalkan tempatnya. Tetapi terkadang ialah yang merasa ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang. Dan sekarang ketika ia memiliki sebuah kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi, waktu itu sangat singkat.

Ia harap, kepergiannya ini adalah untuk alasan yang tepat.

Armin merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu kepada seorang di sebelahnya yang sedang menyetir. Sesungguhnya ragu dia dari tadi untuk mengatakan, tapi dengan itu juga pikirannya terus terganggu. Berkali-kali matanya melirik mungkin akan menimbulkan kecurigaan juga.

"Paman..."

"Aku turut menyesal," , "atas apa yang terjadi padamu."

Armin tidak menatapnya, begitu pula juga dengan dia, hanya ada sebuah bayangan jalan raya di kedua pasang manik masing masing.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang meninggal?"

Dia tahu dia mendengarnya, kata-kata menyedihkan itu sulit dijawab. Sehembus nafas berat yang sedikit disembunyikan menjadi pembuka pembicaraan, Armin menantikan sebuah jawaban pasti.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," , "itu hanyalah beberapa karyawan."

Langsung Armin menyerngitkan dahi, "maksudnya...?"

"Apa Armin tidak menonton berita?"

Hanya wajah penuh tanya. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Dibalaslah ketidaktahuannya dengan seulas senyum tipis, "tidak salah aku mengaajakmu."

Mendengarnya Armin pun diam saja, karena kalau jawabannya memang seperti itu, maka dia memang harus mengikuti perjalanan ini sampai selesai.

Tetapi ada sebuah pertanyaan inti yang masih belum terjawab. Sejenak Armin memejamkan mata, namun dengan maksud prihatin dan jengkel. "Kenapa... Paman mengajakku pergi?" Dia berikan tatapan kepadanya.

"Aku sering meninggalkanmu di rumah selama ini, kupikir Armin akan suka kalau diajak pergi bersama."

Armin tidak bisa mengatakan kalau sebenarnya ada seorang di rumah kalau begini jadinya, kalau ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk uncle and nephew time.

Singkat kata, awalnya dia dikagetkan dengan berita duka dari keluarganya, katanya begitu. Lalu diajak pergilah Armin untuk melayat, tetapi entahlah nampaknya itu hanyalah penipuan lewat telepon.

* * *

Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lama hingga Armin sempat tertidur, tibalah.

"Eh, sudah sampai...?" Armin seketika terbangun dan menyadari, seseorang tengah menatapnya dari tadi. Dia lalu melihat ke jendela, melihat bahwa inikah tempatnya? Melihat seseorang keluar dari mobil lebih dulu membuatnya mengikuti.

Armin hanya bisa memberikan pandangan yang terkejut lagi miris sekaligus prihatin.

Sebenarnya tempat yang Armin pijak sekarang adalah pabrik penyulingan minyak, atau bisa dibilang kilang minyak Bukanlah sebuah kilang yang ada di tengah lautan atau di atas air, namun di antara pabrik-pabrik lainnya di Industrial Park ini. Ya mungkin dulu masih terlihat kilangnya.

Namun kini hanya tersisa bekasnya saja. Jalur-jalur pipa yang sudah tak karuan, bentuk tabung-tabung besar yang sudah meledak, bagunan hancur, dan apapun itu... kebesarannya tiada yang tersisa kecuali warna hitam dan abu. Benar- benar itu adalah sebuah ledakan besar.

Tak lupa garis polisi masih menghadang melintang, begitu pula beberapa tenaga ahli masing-masing masih mengerubungi bangunan itu mencari serpihannya. Ada beberapa barang yang terlontar tapi dibiarkan begitu saja.

Armin tidak pernah mengetahui urusan bisnis Erwin di belakang, bahkan sekedar tahu lewat menonton berita pun. Ia tak tahu. Tetapi ia tahu apa tempat ini, apa pabrik ini. Sekarang dia benar-benar mengerti setelah sampai di perjalanan.

"Masih ingat tempat apa ini?"

"Ini tempat... pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Paman," mendengarnya, laki-laki disebelahnya hanya tersenyum.

Selama ia masih kosong dengan pemandangan itu, ia menoleh dan menyadari orang yang tadi ada di sebelahnya sekarang telah meninggalkannya.

"Bagaimana caranya semua ini bisa terjadi...?" Gumamnya

Langit yang mendung di atas kepalanya membuat perasaannya makin mendramatisir. Waw, kalau saja mungkin laki-laki kaya itu tidak pernah membawa seorang anak hilang dari pabrik ke rumahnya, mungkin Armin akan terus menjadi gelandangan di sana hingga sudah menjadi abu kemarin.

Sedih sih iya, itu adalah nilai historis. Tapi yang lebih pedih lagi pastilah Erwin, lihatlah bencana yang menimpa bisnisnya ini. Walau Armin tidak tahu sebenarnya dia masih punya aliran dana dari mana lagi untuk makan sehari-hari. Apapun itu yang bisa terukir di wajah yang sudah tak muda lagi, nampaknya ia masih tenang, atau tabah menjalani.

Yang lebih pedih adalah waktu yang berlalu dan Armin hanya bagaikan ekor yang mengikuti ke mana pun Erwin pergi dengan segala urusannya, lelah mungkin merasa diachukan juga iya tapi jujur saja sebenarnya dia empati dan ingin tahu tentang kejadian ini.

Dia belum pernah melihat sebuah kejadian yang biasanya hanya dapat digambarkan atau dilihatnya saja, dimana ada orang-orang asing yang terlihat keren melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Apakah itu detektif? Apakah itu polisi? Nampaknya ini bukan baru kejadian.

Akhirnya tiba pula di mana Armin memisahkan diri dari kepalanya dan duduk diam di sebuah tempat tak jauh dari TKP. Mulai malamlah langit itu, kakinya bergoyang goyang dari atas tempat duduk mengisi keheningan, tak tahu apa yang harus dipikirkannya.

 **Ern**

 _Hei, ada charger tidak sih?_

 _Ada... Di depan di meja dekat tv._

Hanya sebuah pesan singkat dari Eren di sana, ingin ia menanyakan hal-hal demi membunuh waktu. Namun selanjutnya ia merasa tempat ini mulai terkutuk karena koneksi mendadak tidak tersedia.

* * *

"Armin, kalau merasa lelah atau mengantuk katakan saja."

Ia tak sadar dirinya dihampiri.

"Ah, belum sama sekali!" , "Aku... akan menunggu di sini."

SAMA SEKALI.

Bagai memang tak mengerti, hanya seulas senyum tanggapan Paman. Setelah ia pergi, keheningan kembali menjadi teman sejati.

Kadang-kadang Armin jadi memikirkan sedang apa Eren di rumahnya, sungguh kan baik-baik saja? Apa ia akan memporak-porandakannya? Membakarnya? Semoga saja Eren tidak menceracau, apalagi kalau itu bukan barang miliknya.

Ingin mencoba untuk tidur pun tak bisa, mencoba untuk melakukan hal lain juga tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan.

Ia sedikit mengirim pesan akhirnya pada Eren, sekedar bertanya ada apa tapi tak dijawab, sampai juga mungkin tidak. Kenapa rasanya tempat ini agak terkutuk. Melihat waktu yang tak kunjung bertambah cepat membuatnya menajdi bosan sendiri.

Yang namanya pekerjaan seperti itu tidak akan sebentar.

Akhirnya hingga malam sungguh pekat, Armin tetap setia di sana.

"Armin?"

Akhirnya mungkin penderitaan ini akan segera berkhir. "Ya?"

"Kupikir ini sudah larut, sebaiknya kita mencari tempat untuk istirahat."

Pada akhirnya, terucap juga kata-kata yang menghibur. Armin memanggut pelan, walau sebenarnya senang lebih dari itu.

* * *

Mungkin lebih mudah baginya untuk mencari tempat yang dekat dengan pabrik daripada harus pulang-pergi, karena jarak dari rumah ke pabrik memang terbilang jauh. Armin semakin jadi buntut saja hanya mengikuti ke mana kepalanya pergi.

Erwin pun menemukan sebuah tempat yang tak jauh dari sana, mungkin ini namanya sekalian jalan-jalan atau menginap di luar rumah bagi Armin. Tempat itu adalah penginapan di tepi pantai, bukan hotel karena letak mereka tak jauh dari sebuah pesisir pantai. Mungkin tujuan tersembunyi Erwin itu sekalian liburan juga.

Begitu sampai, Armin lekas bahagia karena tidak lagi harus duduk di bawah pohon sambil dikerubungi nyamuk.

Awalnya ia membiarkan Erwin masih sibuk sendiri, begitu juga dengan dirinya. Karena Armin sempat diberitahu bahwa perjalanan ini mungkin akan lama, maka ia telah membawa baju ganti seperti untuk saat ini. Begitu ia selesai dan ingin mengakhiri kelelahannya pada sebuah ranjang king size di ruangan, Erwin terlihat sedang duduk di pinggir tempat empuk itu sambil menyasap secangkir kopi. Setelah pandangan mereka bertemu, Armin menghampirinya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sedari siang sudah dikumpulkannya masih ingin ia tanyakan.

"Apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu...?" Begitu Armin ada di depan matanya.

Sebentar, ia taruh cangkir itu di meja nakas di sebelah, "apakah itu soal kebakaran pabrik?"

"Iya..." Armin mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah sedikit. "Bagaimana caranya pabrik itu bisa terbakar?"

"Duduklah," perintah itu lekas dijalankannya, ia duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Begitu mereka bersebelahan, kedua manik yang sama-sama biru itu saling bertatapan. "Apa yang bisa kuatakan padamu, Armin?" Kalimat pertamanya.

"Pencarian akan sulit kalau bukti yang ada telah terbakar, tidak ada korban yang selamat, dan..." , "maaf aku belum bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Paman sedang tidak di tempat kejadian saat itu?" Kelihatannya masih penasaran.

"Aku sedang keluar kota."

Kalau hanya itu jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaannya, maka Armin tidak akan bersuara lagi. Sungguhkah hal yang seperti ini terjadi kepada mereka? Armin tidak pernah menyangka kehidupan duniawinya yang indah suatu saat akan hancur. Mungkin itu bukan apa-apa baginya, tapi apapun yang dirasakan oleh orang tersayangnya ini, apalagi pabrik itu dengan semua kenanagannya... ia tidak ingin menjadi terlalu dramatis, tapi...

"Ya... aku mengingatnya" Armin mulai menutup pembicaraan. "Terimakasih sudah mengajakku ke sini."

"Sekarang kamu yang senang kan?" Walau itu tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai 'senang'. Armin hanya tersenyum tipis sementara pucuk kepalanya mulai dielus orang itu.

"Sebenarnya ada kecurigaan terjadinya insiden penembakan," kepala yang mulai menunduk itu kian terangkat lagi menatap ke arahnya.

"Penembakan?"

"Iya."

Tangan itu sekarang berpindah pada bahunya. "Seorang saksi mengatakan ada bunyi tembakan beberapa kali sebelum ledakan."

"Apa di sini daerah yang rawan penembakan?" Tanyanya cukup serius.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Erwin tersenyum kepadanya, "apa Armin takut...?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu!" Sanggahnya, "hanya saja... mungkin itu berarti yang membakar pabrik itu orang jahat, bukan begitu?"

"Maksudku... orang yang terlibat dalam tindakan kriminal."

Mereka kian saling bertatapan dengan maksud masing-masing. "Armin berpikir sejauh itu? Wah."

"Aku hanya mengira," ucapnya merasa tak pantas dipuji. "Kalau itu memang benar... mungkin bisa disangkutkan dengan kegiatan kriminal yang terjadi belakangan ini," curah apa saja yang ada di dalam kepalanya tiba-tiba.

Walaupun anak itu kelihatannya bersemangat, tetapi hanya ada seulas senyum tipis yang tak dapat berkata apa-apa. "Mereka sudah melakukannya, persis seperti yang kamu katakan," , "ada ide lain?"

Kini Armin yang merasa mulutnya terkunci.

"Dariku pun, baru seperti itu saja, aku belum mendengar adanya perkembangan terbaru," tambah Erwin.

"Oh... baiklah," , "Tapi mungkin... misalnya kalau kita bisa menemukan bekas selongsong peluru, bahkan pistol atau senjata sejenis... kita bisa melacaknya."

"Aku senang melihatmu bersemangat begitu," tangannya akhirnya terlepas seutuhnya dari tubuh Armin. "Tapi tidurlah sekarang, besok kita akan melanjutkannya lagi."

"Maaf... pasti Paman lelah dengan... dengan semua pertanyaan ini," ayolah jangan menundukan kepalamu dengan suara yang seprti itu.

"Apa masih ada pertanyaan lain?" Erwin memberikan kesempatan kedua kepadanya.

Sehembus nafas berat menjadi awalan, "sebenarnya iya..." Ucap Armin, yang sebenarnya tidak ingin diucapkannya namun sudah. "Bolehkah aku mengatakannya?"

"Apapun itu."

"Kalau begitu," pergerakan matanya mulai ragu, "kapan kita akan..."

' _Pulang ke rumah._ '

"Menemukan pelaku kasus ini?" kata-kata yang sesungguhnya hanya mampu dikuburnya dalam-dalam dalam hati.

Lagi-lagi, seulas senyum itu terukir.

"Pasti, kita pasti akan menemukannya cepat atau lambat," ucap laki-laki yang sudah dalam usia pertengahannya seraya mencium kening anak di depannya, si anak hanya terdiam sambil memberikan tatapannya seolah merajuk.

Setelah semua-muanya selesai, dan sungguh tak ada lagi yang bisa diucapkannya, Armin tertidur dengan cepat pada satu-satunya ranjang yang ada di sana. Sementara Erwin nampak masih menyibukkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum ia benar dapat tidur bersama dengan malaikat kecilnya.

* * *

Tebeceeeee~

* * *

EAAAA WARN PEDO IS BACKKKKK, WARN ERUMIN IS BACKK, WARN AUTHOR IS BACK YOOO. Sekarang lagi chepi EruMin, so calm down. Ship mereka juga xD #sorry otepe gue banyak :b# nanti baru kasih RiRen di chepi sekian :v

Karena howa menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya sendiri di chepi kemaren, sekaligus telah menghilangkan tradisi ff howa, maka howa masukin lagi Kode Merah, maksudnya kayak warn gitu :v ada di paling atas.

Sebenrnya percakapan spt pesan antara Eren dan Armin pengen dibikin satu rata kanan satu rata kiri, tapi ffn ga bisa bikin rata kanan, yaudah ketengahin aja :'v

Sekira-kiranya author bisa update sekitar semingguan sekali,

 _Very special thanks to **En Leciel** & **Nocturno318**_

* * *

Keeping Lines Blurry

 _Mission 0,5  
_ **Glimpse in to Old Oil Refinery**

 _By_  
 **Keadaan Howa Mempersulit**

 _Disclaimer_  
 **Hajime Isayama**

 _Rate_  
 **T** aja dulu

 _Pairing_  
Lagi **EruMin**

 _Genre_  
 **Crime, Tragedy, & Romance **

_Maaf apabila ada kesalahan pada penulisan nama/gelar saudara/i_

 _Untuk mendukung_ _author, Anda bisa menyumbangkan kuota seikhlasnya dan waktu sedikit untuk menekan tombol "review" di bawah, fave atau follow juga bisa banget :D_


	3. Mission 1: Hard to Believe

_**Kode merah**_ : OOC (Out Of Character)–DOC (Death Of Character), CCD (CaCaD), AU (Alternative Universe), dan yang terakhir you see **CACAD**? warn ff **CACAD**!

* * *

Jadi seperti itu.

Itu kenyataan dan alasan, namun tergantung dari motivasi di dalam dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia tidak mau keluar dan mengantarkan Armin ke depan pintu sebentar saja? Jangan terlalu jauh sampai pagar... setidaknya.

Dia duduk manis berpangku tangan di sana layaknya sebuah _housekeeper_ handal dibayar lama untuk menjaga rumah, anggap saja begitu.

Omong-omong penampilannya mungkin memang lusuh seperti gelandangan, pakaian warna terang itu menjadi keabu-abuan bak ia telah menempuh ribuan mil tidur di bawah jembatan. Setidaknya... ia menjaga wajahnya untuk lebih terang, hingga Armin tidak sampai lupa dengannya.

Eren masih berada tak jauh dari pintu, mengingat adegan sebelumnya adalah perpisahan darinya dengan Armin. Ia ingat lagi apa kata si pirang itu, apa benar terlihat kalau kakinya tidak begitu baik? Dibawalah pandangan itu ke bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Mungkin memang aneh, atau bisa saja Armin tidak akan menerima Eren kalau dia mengunjungi rumahnya dengan penampilan lusuh plus alas kaki yang hilang. Kalau Eren mencoba untuk duduk di sisi trotoar jalan sambil menundukan pandangannya, sebentar saja, mungkin akan ada seorang yang melemparkan uang ke arahnya. Untung saja kawan lamanya itu masih mengenalinya.

Disadarinya memang ada sebuah luka, nampak seperti luka bakar yang hinggap di punggung kakinya. Namun itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu menonjol, kecuali bagi Armin yang entah dari mana dia bisa mendapat penglihatan super, Eren menghela nafas sedikit.

Di tengah lamunannya yang macam-macam, bel rumah tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Bagi Eren, bunyinya bagai alaram merah tanda bahaya. Armin sudah menghilang sejak tadi, bukan begitu? Tahlah di rumah orang lain sendirian, tanpa pemiliknya namun datang seorang tamu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Dan lagi sebenarnya lebih daripada itu.

Penglihatannya terpejam sebentar dengan sedikit jengkel. Bel itu hanya berbunyi 2 kali namun sangat cukup untuk mengganggunya. Bagaimana dengan manuver pura-pura tidak ada orang di rumah? _By the way_ Armin tidak mengunci rumahnya karena ada Eren –yang akan berjaga. Inginnya Eren mengunci pintu saja, sebelum hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, tetapi di mana kunci itu berada?

Karena kelamaan yang dipikirkannya, bel sudah tak berdenting lagi. Sebuah rasa tenang kini mulai membuat tekanan darahnya turun, Eren menoleh kepada pintu. Kini pertanyaanlah yang muncul di kepalanya, apa itu? Apakah itu sebuah tanda hantu? Atau orang iseng?

Dengan langkah yang pelan, Eren menghampiri pintu dengan sejuta prasangka buruk, masih, di kepala.

Tapi ia lihat ada lubang kecil di sana yang bisa dipakai untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang ada di balik pintu, menengoklahh ia ke sana. Sedikit, mengingatkannya akan apartemen tercinta yang tengah ditinggalkannya memiliki properti yang sama.

Melihat apa yang ada, langsung Eren menghembuskan sebuah nafas yang paling berat. Segera ia pasang rantai kecil itu untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, tangannya lalu membuka daun pintu untuk menghadapi kenyataan.

"Maaf..."

Inginnya ia sampaikan kata manis bahwa sang pemilik rumah sedang tidak ada di tempat, tetapi begitu melihat langsung wajah sosok yang masih menjadi momok baginya begitu mengerikan, sengenap hantinya luluh lantak.

"Ehm, Arminnya sedang tidak ada di rumah," Eren mencoba seramah yang ia bisa, langsung saja ia sebut sebuah nama, "datanglah lain kali."

Serayanya Eren baru akan menutup pintu, tapi langsung ditahan, "aku datang tidak untuk mencarinya," oleh orang depan.

Padahal ia ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri rasa yang menderang di hatinya, tetapi malah menjadi.

"Lalu, siapa yang kau cari?" Eren tidak mau kalah merasa tenaga laki-laki di depannya kuat. Terbesit di kepalanya mungkin orang asing ini mencari Pamannya Armin.

"Aku mencarimu."

Cepat-cepat Eren kerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk menutup pintu, dan menahannya kuat-kuat di belakang.

Dalam semua hal yang dipikirkannya, hanya ada suster yang menolongnya kemarin. Pastilah wanita ular itu yang memberitahu keberadaannya, perasaan yang panas pun mulai menjalar di hatinya.

Walau tak terasa adanya tarikan atau dorongan dari luar, tetap saja Eren menjaga pintu rapat-rapat. Tetapi disadarinya tak selamanya bisa begini, lekas ia memundurkan langkah sembari menatap pintu yang masih tertutup. Seseorang di luar sana nampaknya diam saja dan tidak memaksa untuk menerobos. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia harus pergi.

Di mana sekiranya pintu belakang? Eren sudah melupakannya, atau rumah Armin memnag terlalu luas. Segeralah ia menyisir lorong-lorong yang ada. Kalau tidak ada juga, dengan segala kata maaf untuk tuan rumah, ia akan memecehkan jendela.

Namun, saku celananya tiba-tiba bergetar menghentikan langkahnya yang tergesa. Ini bukan saat yang tepat, meski nampaknya penting. Segeralah ia keluarkan benda persegi itu.

Sangaat kebetulan karena ternyata yang meneleponnya adalah si wanita ular, walau namanya terpampang di layar, tapi sudah terlanjur dijawab. Apa yang akan dikatakannya? Eren mempersiapkan dirinya.

" _Eren, apa kau baik-baik saja?_ "

"Ya aku baik-baik saja, ada apa?" Kedengarannya bahagia.

" _Syukurlah..._ " _, "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau sebenarnya aku mengirimkan seseorang untukmu."_

Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya, "seseorang? Untuk apa?"

" _Dengar, dia adalah seorang perawat, dia adalah teman baikku, dan... dia akan merawatmu! Pokoknya dia orang baik!"_

"Sungguh?" Senyum Eren makin lebar, "wah, aku akan sangat-sangat menghargai kebaikanmu, Petra-san!"

" _Jangan sungkan..." , "Um, bagi seorang perawat, membantu orang yang... sedang membutuhkan adalah, merupakan kewajiban," kedengarannya seseorang di seberang sana sedang mencoba merangkai kata._

" _Baiklah, baik-baik dengannya ya!"_

Panggilan pun diakhiri begitu saja.

Eren menatap layar terpa bertuliskan durasi panggilan dengan ekspressi datar, sementara di dalam dirinya makin banyak kata yang terpendam.

Lagipula kalau itu salah ia masih dapat mempertahankan dirinya sendiri, atau menghabisi suster beinisial P itu, sekaligus melenyapkan orang asing yang tengah mengintainya di depan rumah.

Salahkah yang dia lakukan? Dosakah yang ia kerjakan?

Masih dengan perasaan yang tak pasti, tangannya memasukan benda berlayar 4,7" itu ke kantong. Eren mendekati pintu berniat untuk... akhirnya berniat untuk membukakan pintu.

Sebelum tangan itu benar-benar dilepasnya untuk menggerakan daun pintu, ia pikirkan lagi. Kalau sebenarnya ia ditipu, Eren merasa mampu untuk menanganinya. Hati masih ingin mencoba untuk meyakinkan diri berkali-kali. Tapi kalau itu merupakan sebuah kebenaran, ia hanya menyalahkan yang tak salah... Entahlah, semuanya terlihat buram baginya.

"Maafkan aku, kau boleh masuk," tatapnya acuh tak acuh.

' _Untung saja pintunya tidak di dobrak.'_

Laki-laki yang masih asing itu duduk di beranda rumah lalu sebentar saja menoleh kepada Eren, selanjutnya ia membuang muka lagi, sama acuhnya.

Melihat tingkah orang yang dihadapinya seperti itu, Eren menjaga api dalam dirinya agar dia tidak terpancing. "Hei, masuklah!" Agak keras.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian tak ada perubahan, Eren menghela tanpa suara sambil melihat punggung berbalut pakaian putih di depan sana.

' _Pemarah sekali.'_

Karena merasa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi, Eren tinggalkan saja orang itu di luar. Tetapi ia meninggalkan pintu terbuka selebar-lebarnya untuknya, semoga saja sebagai balasannya ia juga mendapatkan pintu maaf dibukakan lebih lebar.

Merasa sudah tidak bisa leluasa kini, Eren duduk dengan perasaan yang menghantuinya di ruang tengah. Tak lama saja terdengar bunyi langkah kaki yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah manusia bertapak, lebih jelas lagi Eren menoleh dan didapatinya adalah laki-laki itu.

 **Arm-in-arm**

 _Hei.._

 _Apa?  
Apa ada masalah di rumah?_

 _Tidak..  
Tidak...  
tapi ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan_

 _Oh, tanyakan langsung saja, ada apa?_

 _Apa aku boleh meminjam bajumu?_

 _Oiya soal itu, maaf tadi terlalu terburu-buru!  
Jadi... mmmm  
Eren bisa tidur di kamar paling pojok dekat dapur, itu tidak dikunci. Di dalam sana juga ada lemari, isinya pakaian... yang bisa kamu pakai untuk sementara waktu _

_Terimakasih sudah mempersiapkannya_

 _Sebenarnya kamar itu gudang, hehehe  
HEHEHE. #IJK_

Langsung Eren hening

 _Masih layak ditinggali, kok, dan pakaian di sana adalah baju2 lamaku yang sudah tak terpakai._

 _OOOOOooooohh..._

 _Baiklah, jaga rumah ya!_

Ragu juga.

Eren menatap layar bercahaya itu masih, selagi kini ia sudah ada di depan pintu ruangan yang dimaksud. Tak salah lagi tempatnya yang terpojok dan dekat dengan dapur memang cocok kalau dijadikan gudang.

Langsung saja ia buka pintu walau dengan prasangka yang lagi-lagi jadi penghuni abadi kepalanya.

Pandangannya tidak bisa mengarah jauh-jauh, ruangannya tidak begitu lebar, atau cenderung sempit.

"Tidak buruk juga."

Ya memang tidak buruk sebagai gudang, pikir Eren, hanya saja matanya dapat menangkap kalau tempat ini SEDIKIT berdebu. Lalu ada sebuah ranjang putih yang diapit oleh 2 sudut ruangan, secara keseluruhan tidak nampak kusam sebenarnya. Karena ruangannya minim, hanya ada ranjang dan lemari. Sebagai pendingin ruangan di musim panas ini, hanya ada sebuah jendela ukuran standar bertralis dengan kaca riben dan hordeng transparan. Keadaan jendela itu sedang dibuka, nampaknya sudah paling lebar, syukurlah karena kalau tidak sesosok mahluk berdarah panas akan mati terbakar.

Ingin sekali mengusik lemari yang digadang-gadang menyimpan harta karun, dibukanyalah si gagang kecil. Sebenarnya lemari itu terbilang cukup besar untuk sebuah tempat penyimpanan barang yang sudah tidak terpakai. Tetapi memang benar, banyak saja baju yang bertahan cukup rapi tersusun. Berbagai warna dan model yang masih kerasa Armin tampil memenuhi mata, dugaan Eren adalah mungkin si pirang itu tidak pernah memakai baju yang sama untuk 365 hari dalam setahun. Memang sih sedikit tercium bau lama sudah disimpan tapi tidak parah atau sampai jamuran, setidaknya. Kedua tangannya menutup kembali pintu berkayu itu.

Ponsel kekinian milik sendiri dilemparnya cukup halus ke kasur bersama diri, kedua tangan sedikit direntangkan. Apa? Tidak ada debu yang langsung mengudara di atas wajahnya kan? Eren melihat ke atas, ingin ia memberi kritik karena atap ruangan ini pendek. Lalu berhembuslah sebuah nafas penuh keluhan yang berat, setidaknya, lagi-lagi setidaknya masih ada tempat berteduh. Di jam saat ini sinar mentari pun nampak belum atau tidak menembus jendela.

So now what?

Begitu terus hingga siang.

Eren mengunci diri dalam kamar –sebenarnya tidak dikunci— walau rasanya jengkel dan dongkol dengan orang tadi, perasaannya tidak tenang dan nyaman dalam berbagai hal. Membiarkannya di depan sementara dirinya berada di kamar terus-terusan, bagaimana kalau ada barang Armin yang hilang? Bukan itu, sih sebenarnya. Kalau dirinya ada tetap di depan, ia bisa berjaga-jaga sekaligus mengawasi apa yang dilakukan si orang asing. Atau setidaknya mencegah hal-hal yang akan di lakukannya semisal memasang bom.

Karena rumah ini hening sangat, Eren dapat mendengar kalau orang yang masih belum diketahui namanya itu tidak diam. Terdengar suara-suara yang mengganggunya, ketidaktenangannya yang sudah ada kian meradang, rasa curiganya makin menjadi.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati dan badan, perlahan Eren bangun. Tapi ternyata tidak sampai berdiri, hanya duduk.

Lamunannya langsung terpecah ketika orang yang dipikirkannya datang membuka pintu sendiri.

What a manner, pikir Eren, tidak mengetuk pintu dulu gitu?

Manik hijau memberikan tatapan, lalu membuangnya. Langkah kaki orang yang masih mencurigakan mendekat, apa dia pantas marah? Siapa yang seharusnya marah?

Banyak, banyak hal yang terjadi diantara mereka kasat atau tidak.

Dia duduk di sebelah Eren, membuat anak itu makin memalingkan wajahnya. Mungkin tidak dipalingkan tapi hanya tak bertatapan dengannya. Terlihat dari ekor matanya, laki-laki disebelahnya seperti sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan sebelah tangannya pada sudut yang Eren tidak bisa lihat... Entahlah.

' _Mau apa orang ini?_ '

Suara hatinya itu langsung dikejutkan dengan sesuap nasi yang ada di depan mulutnya sekarang, matanya sedikit memincing ke arahnya. Hanya mata, bukan kepala sepenuhnya. Kalau Eren tidak mengingat namanya, maka dia mungkin akan berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Aku bisa sendiri," sambil merebut gagang sendok, dia langsung mendapatkannya.

Mungkin itu mengandung pembasmi hama, mungkin juga tidak, kalau begitu mungkin obat pencahar. Makanan yang tidak bersalah di hadapannya mendapatkan mata yang penuh dengan curiga.

Ayolah, bukankah ia sudah teruji?

Sulit bagi hatinya yang pernah terluka untuk menerima, Eren masih belum bisa menelan itu dengan mulutnya.

Lihatlah ia yang _homey_ & _tasteless_ , sepertinya sup, duh. Bola matanya memutar ke atas.

Eren ingin bertanya itu apa sebenarnya, apa itu beracun? Apa kok cepat sekali memasaknya? Itu kau bawa dari mana? Apa ini basi? Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?! Tapi tidak... dia ingin adanya kemungkinan bicara paling sedikit di antara mereka.

Mungkin semenit lebih telah berlalu selama ia berkhayal dengan kepalanya tentang sesendok makanan.

HAP.

Eren terlalu semangat sehingga tidak menyadari apa yang dirasakan lidahnya. Begitu makanan itu masuk ke tenggorokannya, dia baru sadar kalau rasanya ada yang aneh di mulutnya...

Wajahnya terlihat sangat menderita karenanya, menyesal ia rasanya seumur hidup. Setidaknya Eren masih berfikir kalau memuntahkannya begitu saja mungkin sudah melampaui batas.

"Apa ini?" Mata itu tidak dapat menahannya lagi, dia berikan tatapan membunuh paling mengerikan, penuh, kepada manusia di samping. "Kenapa rasanya buruk sekali?!"

"Aku mencampurkan obat kedalamnya."

Terdengar suara barang jatuh, nyaring.

Belum sampai sedetik berlalu Eren langsung naik, naik segala-galanya. Sambil berdiri ia tarik kerah putih baju mahluk di samping, sambil menunjukan betapa mengerikan ia sebenarnya. "Kau ingin membunuhku?!" Sambil memajukan tatapannya.

Mungkin ia sempat bimbang di awal, namun sekarang semua-muanya terungkap. Matanya penuh api, tapi tetap tidak bisa mencairkan gunung es dalam warna hitam kebiruan di depannya.

"Itu obat untuk menyembuhkanmu."

Jujur Eren sedikit terpukau dengan kesabaran manusia kerdil ini, jawabnya sangat tenang. Lagi, setelah dikerahkan seluruh tenaganya, sosok berbaju putih itu tetap tak bergeming. Walau ragu, emerald meredamkan pancarannya, walau sebuah cengkraman masih mencekik sebuah kerah.

Tapi sebaliknya, laki-laki yang dari tadi terlihat diam tiba-tiba makin mempersingkat jarak di antara wajahnya seolah ingin memakannya. Eren yang sempat meredup, bersiap untuk pertarungan kalau hal itu memang harus terjadi.

"Asal kau tahu, aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang juga dengan mudah kalau kau memang mengharapkannya," suara berbisik. Seisi ruangan, seisi rumah, hening.

Sebilah lengan yang lengah pun disingkirkan dari lehernya, seraya berlalu meninggalkan semua kesalahpahaman ini bersama Eren yang terhening, yang terhenyak.

Setelah mendengar pintu kamarnya ditutup sebuah nafas berat kembali dihembuskannya, banyak arti dari sana.

Ahh.. entahlah, homo sapiens berusia 17 tahun ini sudah lelah memikirkannya.

 _Back to business_ , Eren berusaha melihat ke lantai di mana sendok yang tadi jatuh –karena dia sendiri– dan... Tidak ada.

Mungkin terlempar hingga ke bawah ranjang pikirnya, atau entah hingga ke dimensi lain... Yang pasti, memunculkan sebuah rasa malas jikalau kakinya harus merangkak ke bawah dan meraba-raba. Bayang-bayang bahwa kamar ini adalah gudang pun muncul.

Kalau ia ingin jujur, ia bisa mengungkapkan bahwa dirinya sedang lapar. Berapa ribu mil yang telah dilewatinya untuk sampai ke rumah Armin? Dan hanya sebgelas air yang baru diterimanya sebagai jamuan.

Sekali lagi ditengoknya senampan sajian yang mungkin harus ia ucapkan kata maaf untuknya. Tapi sebenarnya tidak juga, makanan itu cukup pahit untuk membuat kemarahan Eren meledak dalam hitungan detik. Tapinya lagi, sebenarnya dia bisa makan itu. Ayolah, Eren sudah besar... Mungkin hanya ingin melebih-lebihkan sesuatu untuk mengumbar kesalahan laki-laki berambut hitam yang kini sudah tiada dalam pandangannya.

Sebuah helaan lagi-lagi dihembuskannya, tak pernah lelah ia untuk ini. Dia tidak mau menyuruh seorang di luar sana untuk mengambilkan sendok, ya tidak akan. Akhirnya Eren turun sendiri dan menyamakan posisinya dengan lantai, di bawah ranjang memang tidak ada atu tidak terlihat? Nampaknya sangat gelap di ujung sana. Hanya sebilah tangannya yang dapat masuk, sisanya tak dapat menjangkau lagi.

Baiklah, mungkin ini adalah balasan baginya.

Eren memperjelas catatan dirinya tentang sosok putih itu, sungguh, ia adalah pemarah.

Atau memang dianya yang keterlaluan?

"Kalau begini caranya, aku tidak akan makan..."

Tunggu dulu... Eren perlahan menghempaskan dirinya saja ke lantai, ada hal yang dipikirkannya.

"Menyembuhkanku...?" Gumamnya, dan Eren berguling.

Apakah oknum suster P mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya dan menyebar fitnah kalau kondisinya sedang tidak sehat? Obat untuk apa? Apa yang disembuhkan? Memikirkannya sendiri membuat Eren menyudutkan alisnya, walau tidak ada yang bisa diajak bicara kecuali almari ajaib.

Kenapa tidak tanyakan saja? Tidaaak, tidak.

Apakah ia sakit? Apakah suster P melihat sebuah penyakit yang tidak dapat dirasakan sendiri oleh Eren sebagai pemilik tubuh? Apakah... apa yang sebenarnya dimasukan ke dalam makanan itu? Eren mulai tidak tenang lagi memikirkannya... Jiwanya yang gentayangan inikah? Atau sebersit luka di punggung kakinya? Apakah itu obat untuk mencegah tetanus?

Eren menghentikan semua pertanyaanya yang mulai menggila dan kini diam. Kembali akhirnya ia menerima kenyataan yang buram, rabun, blur, pudar, dan tidak jelas baginya, siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah? Rasanya salah kalau langsung mengatakan bahwa obat untuk itu hanyalah penipuan, ingin bertanya, namun tidak.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga karena keteguhan hatinya, akhirnya Eren harus kembali kepada pelukan sebuah bantal solo di sana. Mangkuk nasi cantik itu hanya dijaganya agar tidak tersenggol dan menumpahkan kekacauan, nggak elite banget kalau dia harus mengobok nasi dengan tangan.

Daripada membayangkan makanan terus begitu, doktrin dari dirinya muncul lagi... makanan itu tidak enak, nasi itu tidak enak, beracun, nanti ia akan terkenal di berita setelah mati memakannya. Wajar saja Eren sempat lupa, karena hidangan tersebut cukup apik ditata dengan lauknya. Mungkin sengaja biar menambah nafsu seperti yang dilihatnya selama ini di sosmed.

Daripada terlihat menderita seperti ini, Eren mencari kesibukan.

 **Ptr**

 _Tolong baik2 padanya ya  
dia orang baik, PERCAYALAH! ^^_

Sekali lagi terima kasih  
namanya siapa dia?  
kelihatannya dia pemarah ya?

Pesan itu berlalu begitu saja tanpa ada balasan yang segera. Sementara baterai ini tinggal 12%... di mana kira-kira Armin menyembunyikan charger?

 **Arm-in-Arm**

Hei  
Ada charger tidak sih?

 _Apa?  
Oh ada...  
Di depan di meja dekat Tv._

 _Y_

Rasanya tidak mau keluar...

Malas bertemu dengan seseorang... tapi rasanya harus, pasti, bisa, bagaimanapun juga suatu saat nanti dia juga akan keluar.

Kalau dilihat sebenarnya ia ingin membersihkan diri sekarang, yang seperti... bukan dirinya saja yang biasanya trendi.

Lakukan saja, maka itu akan selesai.

Akhirnya dengan menarik nafas dalam sebagai awalan, ia berniat untuk mandi. Sebelum itu Eren benar mengacak almari kayu di depannya apakah ada pakaian atau handuk yang dibutuhkannya. Lihatlah Armin ini sepertinya terlalu rajin bahkan untuk rongsokan yang sudah tak terpakai, apa si pirang itu mencuci sendiri di rumah?

Tidak perlu ditatap lama-lama lagi gagang pintu itu, langsunglah dibukanya dengan lancar. Kaki-kakinya dengan langkah yang normal, matanya ia jaga untuk tak melihat yang tidak diinginkan. Tapi tunggu dulu ia nampaknya lupa sesuatu.

 **Arm-in-Arm**

 _Di mana letak kamar mandi?  
Heeeyyyy  
oiiiiii  
ini darurat!_

Eren hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas kecewa... setidaknya itu tidak begitu penting, lah. Kamar mandi kalau pintu dibuka satu-satu kamu juga akan mengetahuinya, carilah pintu yang kelihatannya aneh. Dia kembalikan lagi benda persegi itu ke dalam kantong setelah nihil hasil.

Saatnya untuk mengangkat pandangan, sehembus nafas berat namun lega terdengar. Ternyata orang asing itu tidak ada, dia benar tidak terlihat dalam manik hijau ini? Oh syukurlah Tuhan. Dengan beban tak gunah yang sudah terangkat, kakinya bebas melangkah. Di seberang pandangannya ada sebuah pintu putih yang nampak dari yang lain, mungkin saja itu kamar mandi.

Begitu daun pintu itu dibuka...

"Huh," Eren melebarkan ruang yang akan dimasukinya, dia membuka pintu penuh. Memang benar saja itu kamar mandi.

Semuanya serba putih, dan... cukup mewah seperti di Mal-Mal. Dengan begini Eren dapat menggantungkan handuk sewaannya itu dengan tenang dan rileks.

Tetapi begitu keluar...

Eren tidak membawa baju saat mandi, yang dia gantungkan di bahunya tadi hanyalah handuk dan rasa berani. Begitu selesai ia tidak ingin mengotori dirinya dengan baju yang sudah kumal, jadi hanya handuk itulah satu satunya yang dapat menutupi rasa malu saat ia akan menerjang jalan menuju kamar. Bukankah mereka sesama laki-laki? Ia ingin menghapus kata 'malu' yang sempat terbesit di kepalanya.

Setelah handuk itu rapih di pinggang, ia buka dulu pintu itu sedikit... mata menerawang memastikan kalau si rambut hitam masih tidak ada di depan.

' _Kenapa jadi seperti ini...?!_ ' terkadang Eren mengingat kelakuannya sendiri, orang itu, dan semua-muanya, memejamkan matanya sambil menahan jengkel.

Perih ada di kaki kanannya, tetapi perhatiannya tidak sedang ke sana. Jadi saat keyakinannya pada bahwa orang asing itu tak ada, ia pun keluar berjalan melenggang... dalam jarak yang dekat. Tentu, masih 1 bangunan.

Sambil kepalanya di awang-awang sebentar, matanya tiba-tiba menangkap objek yang fatal di sebelah kanannya.

Si laki-laki asing ada berdiri di dapur, sedang termangu –bisa dikatakan demikian– melihat si mata hijau itu yang kebetulan sedang melihatnya juga.

"Apa..." Ucap bibirnya kelu, dengan berbagai kata yang tertahan di tenggorokan.

Detik berlalu dan akhirnya Eren lengser begitu saja ke kamar... tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya. Hanya tatapan yang dapat disampaikan dan didapatkannya.

Setelah pintu ditutup rapat, ia bersandar di belakangnya sambil menghembuskan nafas berat untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Ia bingung sendiri apa yang ditangkap oleh hati, mata, dan kepalanya. Kalau hati bagaikan genderang berderam mau perang, tetapi matanya mencoba menyadarkannya kalau sebenarnya bukan seperti itu, kalau pandangan tadi maksudnya bukan begitu. Lain lagi dengan kepalanya yang mengatakan langsung lari saja tadi. Apa, sih~

Sebenarnya matanya adalah sebenar-benarnya kebenaran yang harus ia percayai. Mata hitam yang menatapnya bukan seperti mengarah pada wajahnya, namun sesuatu yang lebih ke bawah... tapi bukan bawah sana, lebih bawah lagi seperti hampir ke lantai.

Mungkin memang ada yang harus membuatnya merasa lebih peka sedikit. Masih ingatkah ia memiliki luka? Oh, ya bisa saja hiasan di kakinya itu dapat menjadi suatu daya tarik yang membuat orang akan langsung menuju ke sana. Ukurannya sebenarnya kecil, tetapi mungkin saja mata yang melihatnya itu begitu menaruh perhatian kepadanya.

Ah, jadi malu.

Seulas senyum tipis disunggingkannya.

Ingin ia menggumamkan sebuah kata sangat pelan, tetapi untuk mengeluarkannya dari mulut sangat memalukan. Baginya, baginya...

Ia malu memiliki rasa percaya diri yang tinggi... apa yang dipikirkannya? Dan apa yang dipikirkan kepala bersurai hitam itu sebenarnya, lebih penting lagi.

Ditengoknya lagi mangkuk yang masih penuh dan tertata itu mulai mendingin. Nampaknya ialah yang harus menghangatkan hati untuk mencairkannya, tidak apa-apalah segala kemungkinan sudah dipikirkannya.

* * *

"Hhh..."

Tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan, memasak melulu dari tadi? Memandang punggungnya dari jarak yang tidak dekat membuatnya resah. Lah, harus apa ia.

Baiklah, karena sebenarnya hanya ingin mengambil sendok dan makan di kamar, kalau itu bagus... dan benar-benar untuk kebaikannya –'kesembuhannya', maka dia akan. Ia dekati dengan langkah yang ia jaga agar tidak terdengar, atau setidaknya terdengar pelan.

Tetapi yang dicarinya tidak ada di depan matanya, tak ada. Yang ada hanya seonggokan sayuran yang setengah jadi dan beberapa perlengkapan sejenis serta peralatan selain sendok makan, Eren merasa ia dapat cobaan lagi.

Laki-laki itu kini tepat ada di sebelahnya, terbilang sangat dekat sampai bahu mereka kalau bisa sampai bersentuhan. Eren melirik sedikit, inginnya ia bertanya, inginnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu...?" Doamu terjawab.

Formal sekali.

"Ehh..."

"Aku mencari sendok," ucapnya, kini kepalanya telah sepenuhnya menoleh ke arah orang di sebelah yang ternyata lebih pendeknya makin kelihatan.

Tetapi, mata kepala hitam itu tidak mengalih dari perhatiannya, ia tetap terlihat sibuk dengan mengaduk panci, apalah lagi hasil karyanya nanti. "Tidak perlu, aku sedang menyiapkan makanan yang baru untukmu."

"Apa?" Langsung saja dijawabnya. Eren tidak menyangka kalau pembicaraan ini akan berlangsung lebih lama, kepalanya pun mendadak tidak paham dengan perkataan lawan bicaranya.

"Kalau kau bilang makanan itu rasanya buruk sekali, aku akan menggantinya dengan yang baru."

Mungkin tidak usah pakai 'buruk SEKALI' tepat seperti yang dikatakan Eren sebelumnya. Tapi kebetulan, matanya tengah menangkap tumpukan sendok yang ternyata bersembunyi di balik orang sebelah, dengan sigap ia pun berpindah hendak mengambilnya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot," Eren menjulurkan tangannya, "buatlah makanan untuk dirimu sendiri," saat benda _stainless_ itu sudah ada di tangan.

"Jangan memaksa."

Dalam sepersekian detik, pergelangan yang masih wangi sabun mandi itu dicegat. Manik hijau mengkilat bagai berlian tak ternilai itu membelalak melihat hitam di depannya sangat serius. Tak butuh detik, lemaslah ia seketika, tetapi tidak ada bunyi barang jatuh.

Layaknya sehabis menerima pukulan keras yang mengikat seluruh pita suaranya, "oh, baiklah," ia taruh kembali benda itu di tempatnya semula dengan rapi. Begitu juga dengan tangan dingin yang sempat memberikannya kejutan, badan-badannya pun kembali ke urusan masing-masing.

Eren kembali kepada masa tidak tahu atas apa yang akan dilakukannya, tapi setidaknya ia segera menyingkir dari tubuh berbaju putih di sebelahnya. Haruskah ia lari dan menyembunyikan wajahnya kalau begitu? Atau menunggu di sini? Sepasang matanya menengok ada meja makan di depannya.

Karena tidak ingin ada hal-hal bodoh lagi, Eren akhirnya mengambil kursi dan duduk manis di meja makan.

Sebenarnya ia masih kaget dengan suara baritone yang baru saja membekukan seluruh tubuhnya dalam sekejap, seklebat ia tengok sosok yang menyembunyikan wajah darinya di belakang. Lalu sepasang matanya menatap pergelangan tangan miliknya sendiri, tidak patah kan? Jari-jari itu masih ada di sana kan? Masih hidup kan?

Eren merasa laki-laki itu telah membuat teka-teki untuknya, dengan tema 'menafsirkan perilaku orang asing yang baru masuk ke rumahku'.

Setelah menarik nafas dalam harap-harap pikirannya yang jernih akan kembali ke kepalanya, Eren menengok lagi kepada sebuah punggung putih di sana, masih dari posisinya. Entahlah harus apa ia...

"Hei."

Kepala hitam itu pun bertatapan sehingga dapat melihat hijaunya mata sebuah mahluk, menanyakan apa maskudnya walau keliahatannya tak peduli.

"Siapa namamu?" Suara Eren terdengar tidak lepas, ada yang menahannya di hati.

* * *

Tebecee...

* * *

Iyeeey, gue gatau harus mau ngomong apalagi, tapi nanti gue sekalinya ngomong malah curhat kepanjangan :b #diceburin

Sebenernya gini, gue bener benerrr... beterimakasih kalian udah baca sampe ke chapter ini. Inget gaes, howa akan selalu memerhatikan view and visitor. Chapter ini dan selanjutnya bakalan diisi dengan 'kegiatan-kegiatan' RiRen, sampe... kalian lihat aja nanti :v

Mungkin ini rada susah dimegerti, karena ini biasanya problem yang gue temuin di ff genre action/sejenis. Jadi, howa akan membuat sebuah penjelasan kecil buat yang belom nangkep aja.

Jadi pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang pangeran berlama Levi yang adiknya tewas dalam sebuah kebakaran, somehow, di mau nyelidikin itu dan semuanya menuju kepada seorang saksi yang mencurigakan bernama Eren. Eren nggak bisa pulang ke rumah aslinya sementara waktu, jadi dia numpang di rumanya Armin. Armin pergi, terus Levi muncul. Nah sekarang tinggal Eren ma Levi berhadapan dlam 1 atap yang sama

And hi there, new special thanks to **yuichi jin**

* * *

Keeping Lines Blurry

 _Mission 1  
_ **Hard to Believe**

 _By  
_ **Howa Males Gerak Selalu**

 _Disclaimer_  
 **Hajime Isayama**

 _Rating_  
 **T**

 _Next Chapter Pairing_  
 **RiRen**

 _Genre_  
 **Crime & Romance** (next)

 _Maaf apabila ada kesalahan pada penulisan nama/gelar saudara/i_

 _Untuk mendukung_ _author, Anda bisa menyumbangkan kuota seikhlasnya dan waktu sedikit untuk menekan tombol "review" di bawah, fave atau follow juga bisa banget :D_

 _Tak habis-habisnya berjuta terimakasih kulimpahkan pada kalian!_


	4. Mission 2: The Great Wall between Us

_**Kode Merah**_ : OOC (Out Of Character)–DOC (Death Of Character), CCD (CaCaD), AU (Alternative Universe), RivaEre/RiRen/RiEren. _CCD mencakup miss type serangkai menjamur, mengantuk, menyesal, bengong ga ngerti, author gila kemalesan yang nulis._

* * *

"Levi."

Haruskah ia memperkenalkan dirinya juga? Atau mungkin Levi sudah mengetahui namanya? Pandangannya apa adanya begitu setelah menerima jawaban.

"Oh..." Ya, sekedarnya balasan Eren.

Kepala berambut hitam itu membalikan pandangannya kembali setelah matanya melihat kalau orang yang menginginkan jawaban kini hanya diam seolah sudah mengerti dan tak ada yang harus pertanyakan lagi.

Beberapa detik kian berubah menjadi menit, sementara Eren masih terjebak antara pikiran-pikirannya yang ingin menjerumuskan dirinya ke jalan masing-masing.

Sebenarnya Eren ingin ngobrol banyak dengan Levi, entah membicarakan apa tapi inginnya kalau dengannya ia bisa menceritakan semuanya. Sepasang matanya yang bewarna terang masih memandang sosok yang membelakanginya, seolah benar-benar benci kepadanya. Padahal, ingin sekali mengakrabkan diri dan memecahkan tembok besar di antara mereka.

"Terimakasih sebelumnya sudah mau datang ke mari," , "dan... maaf jika aku menyebalkan."

Di rumah yang senyap itu suaranya tidak mungkin tidak terdengar, Eren mulai ragu apakah dirinya mendapat sebuah hirauan atau tidak. Seulas nafas yang mengecewakan lagi-lagi muncul dari dirinya, mungkin kalau diberitahu kejadian akan kacang seperti ini, demi apapun dia tidak akan mengatakan kata-kata yang membuat dirinya terlihat bodoh walau sudah sulit untuk mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang itu. Hei, mendapatkan sebuah kesan pertama dengan orang baru itu penting, bisakah memperbaikinya?

Tak lama semenjak hatinya diruntuhkan oleh _suggest_ dirinya sendiri, seorang yang sudah diketahui bernama Levi berbalik dari kesibukannya dan menatap Eren tetapi dengan tangan penuh, ia sudah selesai dengan masak-memasaknya. Manik hijau itu seakan mendapatkan seberkas sinar lagi untuk ditatap, pandangannya yang agak menunduk tadi kian diangkat sejalan dengan langkah Levi yang mendekat.

Kiranya kalau memang ini saatnya untuk makan, maka Eren akan makan bersama. Tetapi setelah laki-laki dingin di hadapannya selesai menaruh wadah-wadah itu di meja, ia tidak menarik kursi, malah ia menjauh dan terus menjauh.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?"

Eren kembali harus menelan kata-katanya yang terbuang begitu saja sia-sia, berikut dengan keyakinan baiknya terhadap orang itu... Sungguh tidak usah berucap kalau begini jadinya. Nampaknya ada sebuah pintu yang amat sangat susah untuk dibuka walau mengetuknya hingga lelah. Pandangan yang kecewa itu ada, menerima sekaligus ikhlas juga ada, ia akhirnya hanya bisa menatap makanan itu dan merasa segera harus ia mengisi perut.

Lihatlah sebenarnya, memang benar kok Levi sudah mengatakan untuk merelakan hasil karyanya kepada anak berambut cokelat yang termangu akan dirinya. Ia bahkan sudah menyediakan peralatan makan di depan mata Eren, agar dengan mudah pikirannya itu melakukan apa yang menjadi kebutuhannya tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi. Warna kuning omelet yang dilihatnya seolah merekah memberikan senyum, tetapi tidak bisa menghibur hatinya.

Benar-benar ketika mulutnya akan menyambut asupan, langkah-langkah mengetuk datang menghampiri pendengarannya, langsung Levi lewat di depan matanya begitu saja. Ia lihat laki-laki itu membawa mangkok yang ada di kamarnya tadi yang terlantar. Daaan.. mengenai itu, melihatnya lagi Eren tidak sadar betapa makanan yang sedang dilakuaknnya ini sungguh tak ada rasa yang mencecik, tidak enak, atau pahit, tidak seperti yang sebelumnya. Sebenarnya Eren tidak terlalu memerhatikan rasa yang ada di mulutnya saat ini, karena hanya lapar yang ada di kepalanya, makannya pun cepat, tapi kalau ditanya ya lebih baik yang ini daripada tadi.

Tapi entah apa maksudnya kenapa bisa begitu, kenapa bisa berbeda. Kenapa kedua rasa makanan itu bisa berbeda?

Kalau ditanya, maka Eren akan menjawab bahwa Levi akan pergi ke dunia antah berantahnya lagi dan meninggalkan dia, tetapi tidak. Tahu-tahu di meja makan yang agak kelebaran untuk 2 orang yang sedang ditempatinya berbunyi kursi berderit, seseorang megambil tempat tepat di depannya secara vertikal. Pandangannya sempat teralih, namun dirasa cukup hanya sebuah pandangan untuk mengetahui, tak perlu bicara dan tak perlu bertanya apa.

Kiranya sih begitu, tapi ternyata bagaikan sedang melihat sesuatu yang penting dan serius itulah yang dirasakannya dari seberang, Eren mulai merasa terganggu. Lihatlah tatapan yang membosankan dan tidak terhibur itu, apa maunya? Kenapa memerhatikannya terus dengan pandangan menelsik?

"Apa?" Akhirnya Eren tidak tahan juga, nadanya agak kesal.

"Kupikir aku akan ikut makan bersamamu, tetapi ternyata kau menghabiskannya sendirian."

Langsung ia turunkan segenap harga dirinya, sekaligus genggaman-genggaman dengan peralatan makan itu. "Ma- maaf kalau begitu! Kukira ini..."

Bisa dikatakan panik, Eren menatap wajah itu yang ambigu di saat begini. Tapi nampak tak berkutik membuat si manik hijau bingung.

"Teruskanlah," , "aku hanya bercanda."

Eren termangu dengan 'candaan' itu.

Demi... apapun, sungguh sangat-sangat 'menghibur', Pak, dengan wajah seperti itu kau memberikan candaan. Lagipula, badai yang masih berderu di hati Eren, lalu ini. Manik hijau agak _wtf_ melihatnya, melihat muka talenan dengan seulas senyum tipis yang masih tersungging sambil bercanda tadi... oh ini ledekan? Tak ada setitik keinginan untuk tertawa atau hal-hal yang lain bagi Eren.

"Serius? Kalau kau ingin memakannya, aku akan menyisahkannya," tanya Eren masih ragu-ragu.

Mungkin Eren memang keterlaluan, tetapi mungkin juga tidak. Sebenarnya makanan itu cukup banyak di meja, tapi bisa dikatakan tidak cukup untuk berdua. Ada omelet, lalu kari, sempat sekali dia jam segini menyiapkan kari, miso tidak ketinggalan. Ketahuilah ia telah menempuh bermil-mil.

"Tidak perlu," tirai besi di wajahnya kembali menutup.

Hanya itu kata terakhirnya lalu pergi memenuhi ekspektasi Eren sebelumnya, manik hijau hanya mampu memberikan pandangan selamat tinggal. Sedikit, tersisa rasa malu di hatinya merasa ada orang yang menyadari bakat makannya.

Walau kedatangan Levi sesaat tadi aneh, tetapi Eren tersenyum diam-diam saat tidak ada yang melihatnya. Setidaknya, ia bisa melihat sedikit bahwa... mungkin saja tidak sedalam itu kau membenci diriku.

Wadah-wadah bersih itu ditatapnya, kok rasanya cepat juga menghabiskan semua ini? Hanya sebuah kata terimakasih dalam hati yang dapat didengarnya sendiri. Bagaimana dia menyiapkan semua makanan dan membuat seenak ini? Cepat juga.

Tidak ada rasa baginya kok untuk membersihkan bekas makannya sendiri, malah ia pelan-pelan mengikuti bekas jejak yang semu seorang laki-laki. Eren rasa Levi pergi ke luar rumah, ke halaman lewat pintu belakang yang sempat dilupakannya. Omong-omong bagaimana mahluk cebol itu terlihat lihai sekali bergerak kesana-kemari seenaknya di sini? Seperti di rumah nenek saja.

Eren akhirnya sampai di mana dia harus memutuskan iya atau tidak, tetapi sampai di depan pintu belakang ia tak menyentuhnya dengan seujung jari pun. Pintu itu memiliki kaca-kaca sebening kristal mengkilat tetapi apalah tanpa sebuah sinar dari matahari? Manik hijau itu menerawang di luar sana tidak ada sosok yang dicari.

Lalu ia berpindah ke sebuah benda persegi lainnya, jendela di sebelah kirinya. Jendela itu ada dan besar di setiap sisi, kebesarannya membuat cahaya dapat menembus kebeningannya dengan leluasa tetapi entah walau kelihatan panas di luar tak ada yang menenmbus. Hanya ditutupi sebuah kain bernama gorden yang suci, putih, hampir transparan, helaiannya pun ditarik agak kasar. Siang yang cukup terik rupanya membuat ketidakberadaan sosok putih itu jelas, tak ada ia, tak ada yang dicari. Sejauh-jauhnya ia telah menaruh pandangan itu menerawang, hanya ada rumput karpet menghampar dan beberapa pohon rindang agak jauh dari jangkauan.

Akhirnya Eren berbalik kembali, nyatanya dia salah.

"Ah!"

Sosok yang dicarinya sendiri ada di sebelahnya. Hampir saja ia lontarkan kata-kata terlarang itu, untung saja tidak latah. Apa kali ini candaan juga untuk mengagetkannya?

Mungkin sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengagetkan, toh posisi Levi tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Terlihat juga sebenarnya laki-laki itu tidak sedang melakukan permainan untuk mengagetkan orang, ia sedang membersihkan hordeng. Eren terdiam di posisinya menatap masih jengkel karena merasa kaget sendiri, menyadari ada yang tidak suka, sepasang mata gelap itu memberikan balasan.

"Ada apa?" Hanya pertanyaan yang nggak peka abis keluar dari mulutnya, "mencariku?" Sebuah panah serasa munusk tepat ke jantung Eren.

"Tidak," Eren menyembunyikan perasaannya, "siapa juga?"

Akui saja kekalahanmu. Eren bersumpah tidak akan mengatkan bahwa ia sebenarnya sedang mencari... mahluk yang sudah cukup membuatnya jengkel berkali-kali ini.

Eren akhirnya hengkang sendiri.

Setelah penuh dengan emosi yang diinjak-injak pun masih belum padam, ia memasuki kamar di pojokan itu, apa lagi destinasinya. Tetapi baru saja sedetik masuk, ia keluar lagi begitu menyadari telah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk mengisi daya handphonenya.

* * *

Kali ini ia terbangun karena sesuatu yang rasanya menggelikan terjadi di bawah kakinya yang terbujur.

"!"

Lagi-lagi sebuah kejutan untuknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Cepat-cepat Eren menarik sebelah kakinya.

"Kau pikir apa?" Wajah itu makin tidak enak dilihat, karena perlakuan yang barusan diterimanya.

Manik itu mulai menampakkan kebingungan, gerangan kenapa Levi ada duduk di ranjangnya? Apa yang dia lakukan selama ia tertidur? Tapi Eren melihat lagi kepada mahluk di depannya, apa yang ada di tangannya dan apa yang dilakukannya, sekiranya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus minta maaf... atau beterimakasih kepadamu."

Satu hal yang mungkin sering dilupakannya adalah, Levi ada dan datang untuk kesembuhannya sendiri, apapun itu walau masih dipertanyakan.

Walau masih menjadi misteri penyakit kronis apa sebenarnya.

Tetapi, dari Levi jawaban Eren bukan ucapan, cukup kasar ia menarik kaki kanan Eren kembali lalu melihatnya, "kau merusaknya."

Apapun itu Eren tidak mengetahuinya, tetapi benar dia adalah perusak bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Terlihat kain putih sprei sedikit ternoda karena sesuatu yang ditimbulkan oleh gerakan spontan mayat yang baru bangun. Nampaknya itu obat sejenis salep atau gel, penampakannya sih gitu.

"Maaf..."

Eren cukup menyesal, tetapi Levi terlalu sabar untuk membuka pintu ampunannya, karena baginya tak ada yang perlu diampuni, tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Dengan pelan dan rapi tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia kembali mengusapkan jeli yang sebenarnya dingin rasanya di kaki. Singkat cerita, segaris luka bakar di punggung kakinya sedang diobati.

Ingin Eren mengatakan ia bisa melakukannya sendiri, atau ia merasa... apa ini merasa fantastis juga kakinya bisa berada di atas paha orang yang sudah membuat dirinya tarik ulur urat.

"Berhentilah mengucapkan kata-kata itu," suaranya yang dingin dan jarang keluar tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Kata-kata apa?" Eren kurang tangkap.

"Maaf dan terimakasih."

' _Oh...'_

Eren diam saja, setelah tangan yang terasa memperlalukannya dengan lembut berhenti memanjakan kakinya ia menghembuskan nafas berat sembunyi-sembunyi. "Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu melakukan ini," ucapnya tanpa menatap wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Kenapa? Kau akan merusaknya lagi?" Oh, baiklah, Eren akui dirinya yang terbangun dan menggila dalam sedetik menggoser kakinya ke kasur membuat gel itu malah menempel kepada seprei ranjang.

"Bukan!" Keras banginya, "karena kurasa... aku sudah terbiasa dengan luka-luka," ahh.. menyesal juga ia mengatakan ini, pasti terdengar aneh jadi curhat begitu. Eren segera menundukan kepalanya saat menyadari manik gelap didepannya menatap.

"Kau pikir bersama siapa kau sekarang, Bocah?" Balasnya.

"Bocah...?" Eren mengerutkan dahi mengulang sebutan untuknya, rasanya kurang senang dia.

Sebelum pembicaraan itu semakin panjang, Eren membulatkan matanya tak percaya begitu disadarinya bahwa jendela di sebelahnya menampakan pemandangan yang sudah tidak terang.

"Jam berapa sekarang?!" Kedengarannya panik, kaget, langsung ia angkat seluruh pandangan menatapnya penuh dnegan keberanian.

"Hampir malam."

"Aku tertidur selama itu?!" Ia tak percaya dengan kelakuannya sendiri, dan sosok di depannya hanya bisa menampilkan talenan yang takkan menjawab.

Sejujurnya Eren memang tidak begitu mengingatnya tapi, ia yakin kalau dia tidak pernah mengantar dirinya sendiri ke kamar dan berniat untuk tidur atau berbaring. Pandangannya pun ia tolehkan lagi kepada wajah parkinson di depannya, lagi-lagi tidak ada yang bisa dibaca, bagaikan orang yang sulit mengubah ekspressi karena syaraf-syarafnya sudak tidak benar.

Sebuah sisi dari kepalanya yang lain mengatakan bahwa, apakah Levi memberikannya obat tidur? Lalu menggendong, baiklah abaikan kata menggendong itu mungkin Eren diseret ke kamar dan membuat-buat kalau ia sengaja tidur. Tidak... Eren yang lain menoba menyingkirkan dugaan yang menyakitkan hati itu, tapi bagaimana kalau benar? Bagaimna kalau..

"Mungkin tubuhmu sedang kelelahan."

bagaikan memecah ombak yang sedang berderu di kepala berambut cokelat.

Lgai-lagi kata-katanya, tidak benar tidak salah namun hanya membuat embun di kacamata Eren makin tebal. Perilakunya, masih buram.

Eren merasa tenang untuk sesaat, atau juga tidak.

"Oh, baiklah..." , "Ah, aku tidak perlu mengucapkan terimakasih kan?" Kata remaja beranjak dewasa itu, yang mulai leluasa.

Lalu hening, Levi nampaknya membiarkan saja tungkai dari seorang 170cm hinggap di pahanya sementara Eren sendiri mulai lupa diri.

Tetapi tidak begitu ia rasa pandangan mata hitam itu makin intens, segera ia tarik kembali kakinya. "Apa kau sudah tahu namaku?" Tanya Eren, mencari dan beralih topik.

"Eren," jawabnya cepat, tetapi tidak begitu antusias.

Eren lalu terhenyak sendiri, mencari cari topik lain karena sebenarnya ia masih ingin bersama seorang yang sedang memberikan tatapan tanya kepadanya, menanti apalagi yang menghambat kepergiannya dari sini. "Oh ya... silahkan panggil saja begitu."

Setelah keheningan menyerbak lagi, Levi mengangkat dirinya merasa moment ini tersudahi...

"Kau mau ke mana?" Eren spontan bertanya, sudah 2 kali dalam sehari ia ucapkan kat-kata ini.

Kepala hitam itu menoleh kepadanya, "apa kau ingin aku terus di sini?"

Eren diam sejenak... Inginnya, sih menanyakan dengan jelas soal selama ini... semua-muanya yang tidak jelas. Apakah kau memasukan obat ke dalam makanan? Apakah penyakit yang kau maksud? Kenapa bercandamu lucu sekali?

"Pergilah!" Usir Eren, tidak peduli dirinya terlihat keji.

Akhirnya tidak ada lagi yang menghambat jalannya menuju Roma, menjauh sosok putih itu semakin mejauh dan menjauh saja hingga tak terlihat. Eren hanya memandangnya dari belakang.

Dan ketika semuanya hening...

Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang tertinggal... Levi memanggilnya 'bocah'? Eren tersenyum miris, miris karena laki-laki itu tidak mengetahui dirinya siapa sebenarnya. Lagi, sebenarnya tidak ada salah satu di antara mereka yang pernah mengatakan soal umur, tetapi... Eren tidak ingin mengakui kalau Levi tidak terlihat setua itu –awet muda— untuk memnaggilnya 'bocah'. Malah, ia rasa dengan tubuhnya yang mini itu... mungkin dia memalsukan umur untuk bekerja jadi perawat demi membantu ekonomi keluarga? Baru kali ini, dalam seumur hidupnya ada yang meremehkannya, merasa tidak pernah diremehkan sebelumnya.

Eren mengengok kembali ke jendela, sungguh gelap sekarang nampaknya. Tetapi entah walau dirinya baru terbangun dari tidur, rasa berat masih hinggap di kepalanya... tidur yang dialaminya pun terasa sangat dalam. Mungkin memang benar dia diracun dengan obat tidur... Eren hanya memegangi kepalanya sebelum ia benar-benar kembali menjatuhkan seluruh tubuh dan pikirannya ke kasur, ia tidak bisa berfikir atau mengatakan apapun lagi, apapun.

* * *

Saat pagi dirasanya sudah cukup terik menerpa wajahnya yang menghadang jendela, ia membuka mata lalu melamun dengan posisi yang masih telentang tidak langsung bangkit. Sebentar saja, ia mengingat-ingat berada di mana sekarang, merasa alas rebahannya berbeda. Handphone miliknya yang masih terhubung dengan sebuah kabel charge di steker tembok diambilnya, untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang. Ternyata tidak terlalu siang untuk bangun, yaitu pukul 6.30. Eren cepat-cepat berdiri lalu berlari ke luar, yang diharap-harapkannya adalah sebuah hidangan.

Tetapi tidak, setelah tiba di dapur jawabannya adalah dapur yang masih bersih sekaligus bersih dari makanan, meja makan juga bersih. Tidak ada apapun kecuali bukti bahwa dapur itu belum ada yang menyentuhnya, apalagi Levi sudah jelas tidak ada di sana, Eren henyak sendiri. Apakah semalam ia hanya bermimpi?

Eren mulai melangkahkan kaki-kakinya, mencari di manakah sosok putih itu? Apa dia berada di sebuah ruangan di rumah ini?

Eren tidak ingin membuka pintunya satu-satu, dan ia sebenarnya tidak ingin terlihat peduli hingga meluangkan perasaannya untuk khawatir. Jari-jarinya menarik secuil gorden untuk mengintip lewat jendela yang diam, dan tidak ada siapapun di sana, hanya sebuah pemandangan hijau halaman belakang luas terekpos cahaya.

Apa mungkin Levi sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya? Hanya hari itu saja dia datang untuk menjadi gangguan yang menghibur bagi dirinya? Dia tidak pernah mengatakannya dan aku tidak pernah bertanya. Eren menyimpan jari-jarinya kembali, mencoba menutupi hatinya yang sedikit kecewa.

Eren membantiing dirinya ke sofa di ruang tengah, seharusnya ia lega selega-leganya. Tapi entah kenapa hati kecilnya berteriak itu terlalu cepat... dirinya masih ingin, kalau diberi kesempatan, lebih jauh mengenal sosok Levi.

Tapi secuil memorinya mengingatkan, mungkin saja si sosok putih memang suka bermain sembunyi-sembunyi lalu tiba-tiba saja mengagetkannya dari belakang. Eren terenyum pelit, membayangkan.

Kaki-kakinya akhirnya terangkat lagi untuk mencari sesuatu yang sebenarnya juga tidak tahu. Akhirnya sebuah keinginan kecil untuk melepaskan dahaga di tenggorokannya muncul, ia ingin minum. Dapurlah kini tujuannya.

Ternyata ia tak sadar, begitu melewati kaca dapur yang sebenarnya sudah dilewatinya tadi.

Sesungguhnya Levi ada kok, sedang menjemur pakaian yang keliahtannya familiar sekali bagi Eren karena kemungkinan besar memang adalah miliknya. Sepasang matanya mengakomodasikan pandangan, ia ingat ia pernah meninggalkan bajunya yang kemarin sudah kucel abis di kamar mandi saat membersihkan diri. Kemudian dari pada itu, kenikmatan dan rasa syukur bahwa ia masih ada di sini bukanlah sebuah fatamorgana kan?

Eren merasa cukup sia-sia membuang rasa takut ditinggalkan dan cemas yang beradu. Bathinnya menghela, entah ini lelucon lagi, manuver ngagetin lagi, atau apapun itu. Ia merasa kepintarannya menurun jauh semenjak kehadiran Levi, yang _by the way_ selalu mengenakan pakaian putih-putih hingga ke ujung kaki... Seperti sosok putih berhantu di film seram.

Eren mendekatkan langkah ke jendela, hanya mendekatkan, "harusnya dia menyiapkan sarapan untukku," gumamnya sendiri.

Walau Eren tidak sampai mengambil jarak amat dekat seperti menempelkan dirinya ke jendela untuk melihat Levi, ia melihatnya agak jauh jadi sedikit rabun. Selama ini manik hijaunya yang berkilauan hanya bisa menatap dari kejauhan, tak dapat didekati, tak dapat disentuh. Mungkin saja kalau disentuh akan hancur seperti gelembung sabun. Walau sebenarnya ia ingin ucapkan 1000 kata tentang kehidupannya sambil bercerita, bertanya, mengakrabkan diri. Tapi nyatanya tanpa berani mengatakan sesuatu yang ia ingin katakan. Diri itu tidak mengetahuinya sendiri, kenapa rasanya sulit mencairkan gunung es di depannya.

Tanpa sadar bola mata hitam itu ternyata menatapnya juga, manik hiaju Eren langsung membuang padangan jauh-jauh. Ia pikir jendela itu menggunakan kaca riben, seharusnya orang tidak bisa melihat dari luar ke dalam. Entah tanpa kepastian apa Levi benar melihatnya, tapi ia dan perasaannya yang masih bimbang pergi sendiri.

Levi akhirnya kembali dan melanjutkan untuk menggugurkan kewajibannya selanjutnya, memasak. Eren tidak mau terus-terusan menunggu, dia sempat hendak membantu tetapi diusir oleh penguasa dapur. Tidak sampai ½ jam Eren berpangku tangan di meja makan hingga sarapan sudah siap, segeralah ia bersorak sorai dalam hatinya saat Levi menaruh piring di depan wajahnya.

Eren tahu setelah ini Levi akan pergi, kalau tidak langsung pergi, paling duduk sebentar dan _ending_ nya pergi juga.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu makan."

Levi yang memang hendak pergi langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kepada Eren, nampak mulut itu terkunci setelah kata-katanya yang cepat terdengar dan spontan.

"Apa itu masalah?"

Eren tahu, jawaban seperti itu sudah terbayang di kepalanya. Lihatlah rautnya seolah petanda dirinya tak pernah merasa terhibur. "Bukan..."

' _Tapi bagaimana kalau ini mengandung obat tidur jadi kau tidak mau memakannya?_ ' Eren hanya bergumam dalam hati, sisi darinya yang itu masih belum musnah. Raga sendiri juga tidak tahu harus memihak yang mana.

Kalau bukan dan tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi, maka Levi akan pergi. Eren pun diam merasa gagal dikit dalam mengutarakan maksdunya, sambil menghela dalam hati. Akhirnya manik cerah itu membuang pandangan dan harapannya yang tersudahi.

Tetapi memang benar Levi menjauhkan jaraknya, baru saja Eren ingin menyuap pancake yang sudah dipotongnya ke dalam mulut. Bagaikan tak rela, masih saja sepasang manik hijau memerhatikan kepergiannya dari belakang. Sebenarnya belum sejauh itu, Levi nampak sedang mencuci tangan di bak cuci piring atau washtafel dapur. Tetapi tidak ketika manik hijau mulai melebar melihat gerak-gerik selanjutnya, pria itu berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa piring yang sama dengan hidangan yang sama.

Sambil mengunyah, _'dia mau makan bersamaku?'_ Dan sambil menatap Levi yang sudah duduk di hadapannya.

Padahal Eren tidak bermaksud mengkode Levi atas perkataannya tadi. Tapi kalau memang benar apa yang dilakukan laki-laki di hadapannya yang sudah mulai makan adalah karena perkataannya, itu cukup impresif bagi Eren. Apaan ya dia terlalu peka? Tetapi kalau makan bersama ini sebenarnya bisa terjadi, maka akan sangat bagus. Diam-diam Eren tersenyum tipis.

Eren baru saja membuka mulutnya, bukan untuk memasukan makanan ke dalamnya namun untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu bernama suara dari sana. Tetapi begitu menyadari Levi di depannya menatap gerakannya yang terbata, ia lipat lagi bibir itu rapat-rapat.

Sebenarnya Eren ingin mengucapkan sesuatu... sesuatu yang mungkin terdengar bagus kepada seorang yang sekarang sudah mau menemaninya makan, tetapi tidak. Cukup melihat wajahnya dari dekat saja sambil mengingat bahwa diri sendiri tidak dapat menghancurkan tembok di antara mereka, sudah menyakitkan.

Keheningan pun berlanjut, hanya dentingan-dentingan yang khas terdengar. Kalaulah pria berambut hitam itu memang benar-benar senyap, maka suara berisik datang dari Eren. Inginnya, inginnya ia membuat sebuah percakapan yang seru atau sekedar mengomentari soal makanannya, tetapi lagi-lagi hanya bisa menatapnya dari kedekatan yang terasa jauh.

"Aw!"

Keheningan mendadak pecah karena ulah Eren, ia mendadak berhenti dari kegiatan yang dilakukannya. Levi di depannya pun mendadak teralih perhatiannya.

Menyadari sepasang mata tengah menatapnya, Eren menatap balik seraya mengulum bibirnya yang barusan tanpa sengaja digigit olehnya sendiri.

Eren kira, sosok putih itu akan bertanya tentang keadaannya atau apa. Tapi tidak, yang selanjutnya ada di wajah temboknya, walaupun itu tipis adalah senyum jahat yang rasanya meledek. Sementara di sudut yang tersakiti hanya bisa membalasnya dengan padangan tidak senang.

Baru saja sedetik yang lalu Eren merasa senang akan perlakuannya, namun sekarang orang yang sama tersenyum 'manis' di atas penderitaannya.

Tetapi Eren tidak ingin berkomentar dan menyimpan semuanya dalam hati.

Kalau diingat, ia tidak membaca doa sebelum makan seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan, ia juga tidak mengucapkan selamat makan seprti yang diajarkan kepadanya, apalagi mengucapkan terimakasih atas hidangannya... maka hingga acara makan sudah selesai, Eren kembali terjebak dalam kebimbangannya itu tanpa jalan keluar. Ia masih duduk manis di sana menatap Levi yang mulai menghampirinya.

"Sudah selesai?" Eren menggangguk pelan. Levi lalu mengambil piring yang sudah bersih seperti habis dijilat, mengumpulkannya berniat untuk mencucinya. Sebenarnya ia tidak mencuci piring karena, bahkan Eren tidak tahu kalau ada mesin pencuci piring bersembunyi di meja dapur.

Eren serasa berpacu dengan waktu soal kata-kata yang inginnya ia ucapkan namun sulitnya sampai mati, ia hanya berani menoleh kepada mahluk yang berdiri di depan _dishwasher_. Tapi untuk apa niat tanpa perbuatan? Untuk apa cinta tanpa pembuktian? Tak ada artinya. Sebelum menyesal karena Levi pastiii akan pergi lagi, tangannya mengambil apa yang ada di depannya dulu. Segelas susu yang entah susu apaan, atau hanya air tajin beracun. Langsung saja ditenggaknya, sekali teguk langsung habis.

"Terimaka–"

Perasaan, seingatnya, saat di kamar kemarin orang yang akan menerima ucapannya sendiri mengatakan 'berhentilah mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu', kalau bisa Eren ingin menutup mulutnya sekarang tapi sudah cukup dengan kata yang berhenti di tengah ini. Sepasang mata yang kelam pun menengok ke arahnya, melihat gerangan _burnette_ , Eren gugup sendiri kalau sudah begini jadinya maka yang ada ia hanya akan terlihat aneh.

"Maaf–"

Langsung Eren menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, menyadari kesalahannya makin menjadi. Kedua maniknya memberi tatapan akan permohonan kepada Levi yang mulai mendekatinya, apalah nanti yang akan dikatakannya. Tapi tidak, lelaki itu lewat di depan matanya hanya untuk mengambil gelas kosong yang baru dihabisi Eren.

Eren membuka mulutnya kembali, mengambil nafas banyak-banyak.

Kalau tirai besi itu tidak mau menerima maaf dan terimakasih, maka apa yang bisa diberikan kepadanya untuk sedikit saja memperlihatkan isi di dalamnya.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

Tidak, Eren menyesalinya tidak sampai sedetik kemudian, menyadari kalimatnya macam drama seperti ia akan melakukan pengorbanan atas hidupnya.

"Ah.. maksudku, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kalau kau diam saja tidur di kamarmu seharian, itu sudah sangat membantu."

"..."

Lagi-lagi Eren hanya bisa meredam nafasnya yang berat dalam-dalam, ingin ia membuat balasan dari kalimat itu namun mendadak dibatalkan. Ah entahlah, ingin ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, orang kutub utara di depannya ini, dan semua orang di dunia yang telah membuatnya merasa bersalah... karena tidak dapat menghancurkan tembok besar di antara ia, dan siapa lagi coba kalau bukan Levi?

Akhirnya Eren pergi sungguhan, entah apa maksudnya menyindir Eren yang tidak melakukan apapun, atau dia sebenarnya serius. Baru saja ia serasa ditinggikan, namun dihempaskan sedetik kemudian.

Eren melihat bantal yang kebetulan adalah satu-satunya di kamarnya, ia ingin ambil itu membenamkan wajahnya ke sana dan teriak sekencang-kencangnya yang ia bisa kalau mungkin sampai pita suaranya pecah. Tapi tidak, itu terlalu emosional, drmatis, dan berlebihan. Eren mengambil hpnya yang baterenya ternyata sudah penuh, mungkiin sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Akhirnya berjam-jam ia habiskan dengan _chatting_ bersama teman-teman dutanya, ia bukanlah sosok penyendiri yang cupu, percayalah, bahkan ia memmiliki banayk koneksi dengan orang lain di luar sana. Menanyakan bagaimana keadaan tanpanya, bagaimana perkembangan berita soal kebakaran kilang minyak, dan berbagai hal termasuk candaan-candaan konyol yang tidak begitu penting tapi menghibur.

Sudah pukul 3 siang tanpa sadar, saat Eren keluar ingin ke kamar kecil. Oh, ia melewatkan makan siang dan tidak ada yang memberitahunya, huh? Apakah hidangan belum siap? Eren geli sendiri membayangkan ia akan menghardik seorang pembantu baru karena kerjanya yang belum becus, kalau saja... tapi becus, sih.

Tetapi tiba-tiba mendapati pemandangan yang ia rasa adalah kesempatan untuknya, sepasang manik hijau membulat.

Levi sedang tertidur di sofa depan. Eren pelan-pelan menghampiri dengan perasaan-perasaan yang beragam, sesampainya ia melambai-lambaikan tangan ke depan wajah tidur itu untuk mengecek apakah ini kesungguhan? Seuah keinginan pun muncul di kepalanya, Eren tersenyum sendiri sekaligus terkekeh geli.

Akhrinya Eren menunjukan handphone yang kebetulan sekali sedang dibawanya, dibukalah kamera depan lalu kepalanya sempat menoleh ke belakang lagi, berharap _sleeping beast_ masih berada di awang-awang. Jadilah sebuah foto, namun tidak hanya sekali, 4 kali tepatnya sekurang-kurangnya untuk dibuat _grid_ dengan ekpressinya yang berganti-ganti. Kalau bisa sisanya ia jadikan foto tunggal dengan caption 'bae is sleeping'. Atau... nanti dia bisa menunjukan foto itu kepada teman-temannya dan menanyakan apa sosok putih dalam gambar cukup rupawan?

Eren menoleh ke belakang, lagi, memastikan kedua mata si _sleeping beast_ masih tertutup.

Tetapi, kaki-kakinya tidak akan pergi secepat itu. Eren menundukan dirinya sendiri di depan Levi, lalu akhirnya ia benar-benar duduk di lantai. Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan untuk memandangi wajah dingin itu lebih dekat?

Objek di depan matanya bagai patung di musium yang hanya boleh dilihat dan dikagumi dalam sebuah jarak dengan sebuah papan menempel bertuliskan 'jangan disentuh'. Eren hanya bisa tersenyum untuk berkali kali, tak menyadari jarak antara wajah mereka makin dekat.

Lihatlah rambut poninya yang nakal dan menghalangi keningnya, matanya tertutup sempurna... lalu warna kulitnya yang putih dingin malah membuat Eren meleleh, bibirnya... serasa ingin... ia menelan ludah, memohon malam ini ia bisa tidur tenang tanpa memimpikan yang tidak-tidak.

Baru kali ini saja wajahnya terlihat damai, tak ada rasa sakit yang diterima oleh manik hijau kalau warna hitam itu sedang menutup. Biasanya dari jauh pun sudah terasa mengerikan, tetapi jika sedekat ini Eren merasa dirinyalah yang akan menjadi mengerikan.

Tak ingin berlama-lama sebelum singa itu bangun, Eren kembali pergi ke alamnya lagi.

Tapi Eren tidak tahu saja selepas langkahnya pergi, sepasang mata itu langsung membuka memperlihatkan segelap-gelapnya warna.

Merasa sudah melewatkan makan siang, Eren menghampiri dapur.

Ternyata memang tidak ada alasan bagi Eren untuk marah kepada pembantu baru itu, lebih dari sekedar pembantu sebenarnya. Dengan nafsu yang sudah memuncak, sebilah tangannya menarik kursi dan duduk. Menunya? Entah Eren tidak tahu namanya, namun home-style cooking nampaknya ya. Ada beberapa tumisan seperti sayuran dan daging yang ditaburi wijen, apakah itu bulgogi? Akhir-akhir ini Eren jadi suka atau ikut-ikutan suka tepatnya karena rekan sejawatnya beberapa kali mengajaknya makan di restoran Korea.

Baru saja, Eren bangun lagi untuk mengambil nasi di _rice cooker_ , tetapi mahluk yang seharusnya melakukannya sudah ada di sana. Mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan penampakannya yang tiba-tiba, hati manusia 17 tahun itu sudah tak terkejut lagi. Melihatnya, Eren mengurunkan niat lalu duduk manis kembali hingga Levi menaruh semangkuk nasi di hadapannya.

"Kau akan makan bersamaku 'kan...?"

Tanya Eren begitu saja saat Levi ada di depan matanya, manik hitam kebiruan langsung memberikan tatapan sebagai balasannya. Sementara si penanya mulai ragu akan jawabannya...

"Itu yang kau harapkan, bukan?" Jawabnya dengan nada yang dingin, seraya berlalu.

Walau kedengarannya tidak manis, peduli setan, entah karena suruhan darinya atau dari drinya sendiri Levi makan bersama dengannya... yang penting bisa makan bersama. Untuk saat ini, mungkin Eren hanya dapat mensyukuri pilihan pertama, Levi makan bersamanya mungkin karena terpaksa. Tapi rasanya kalau mahluk es itu memang tidak mau, dia bisa saja tidak melakukannya, kan? Tapi kenapa dia mau? Eren tersenyum diam-diam dengan pikiran-pikirannya.

Sebenarnya saat acara makan, rasanya seperti kau sedang bekerja lalu di sampingmu ada atasanmu yang galak. Eren menjaga bunyi-bunyi diantara mereka terdengar tetap sopan, ia tidak mau tiba-tiba dikritik karena makannya berisik. Sebenarnya itu tidak pernah terjadi, tapi kalau orang macam Levi mungkin saja, nampaknya saja, ia akan menegurnya kalau memang benar.

Tetapi, ada hal yang bagi Eren cukup mengganggu dan serius.

Levi tidak menyentuh daging dengan wijen di meja, padahal rasanya enak, apa dia vegetarian? Eren mulai memandangi wajahnya yang sedang serius makan.

Hei Eren yang baik, bagaimana kalau daging itu sebenarnya diracun?

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan daging?"

.

.

"Kupikir kau menyukainya, jadi kuberikan semuanya untukmu."

Eren tidak tahu harus apa mendengarnya.

Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya benar kalau Eren suka daging, tapi penampakannya yang seperti bulgogi membuat Eren cukup terpesona. Lagi rasanya itu kira-kira 11-12 dengan restoran, ia tak mau menyebutkan kata sempurna. Mungkin Levi melihat keberingasannya saat makan, dan ia mundur. Sedikit Eren merasa malu sendiri, apakah terlihat seperti itu ia dimatanya? Ia memperlambat kunyahannya agar terlhat lebih tenang, sehingga tidak memunculkan anggapan-anggapan lainnya.

Benarkah hatinya harus luluh dengan jawaban seperti itu?

Eren ingin menahan tawa kecil, akhirnya dia diam-diam tersenyum entah miris pada dirinya sendiri yang jahat, atau miris kepada orang baik yang dijahatinya.

"Kalau begitu... kau seharusnya sudah tahu bagaimana penilaianku tentang masakanmu," ucap Eren sambil tersenyum. Sedikit bangga ia terhadap dirinya karena akhirnya bisa mengucapkan sebuah kalimat walau Levi tidak menjawabnya apa-apa.

Tak ada lagi pembicaraan hingga selesai makan.

Seperti biasa, Levi lekas mengusir Eren yang membuat dirinya sendiri terlihat ingin membantu. Walau mereka nampaknya sudah tahu maksud masing-masing, Eren tahu kalau Levi akan menolaknya, begitu pun sebaliknya. Hanya sekedar menunjukan bahwa, sebenarnya walaupun sudah tahu akan ditolak tapi ia maish ingin berusaha. Seperti usahanya selama ini meruntuhkan tembok di antara keduanya.

Tetapi Eren tidak berniat untuk mengganggunya lagi, ia hendak berkeliling sekedar menghibur kebosanannya.

Ketika kakinya berjalan di dalam rumah, kepalanya berfikir bahwa mungkin saja... atau memang begitu kalau Levi juga pasti membersihkan rumah, dan melakukan segalanya. Sebenarnya sungguh tak ada hubungannya dengan merawat lukanya yang sudah tak terasa. Dia mungkin datang hanya menjadi budak, bagus juga sebenarnya karena kalau Eren sendiri, yang ada rumah itu yang akan kacau.

Walau... ia tetap tidak dapat menanyakan maksud kedatangannya yang sesungguhnya, atau apapun itu. Rasanya sekarang Eren sudah tidak peduli datang untuk membunuhnya atau datang untuk kebaikannya, ia sudah senang dan bersyukur seumur hidupnya ia bisa melihat, berbicara, dan tinggal serumah dengan orang bernama Levi.

Manik hijaunya kemudian menangkap jemuran yang ada di halaman belakang, sekiranya sih sudah kerng, hendaklah ia mengambil itu. Harap-harap bisa meringankan beban orang dalam, tapi baru saja sebilah tangannya menarik ujung bajunya, di sisi lain sudah ada tangan lain yang menariknya juga.

Eren memberikan pandangan dan pasti tak ada yang lain lagi di sana, kecuali si pembantu telah datang. Sempat terjadi adengan tarik-tarikan kecil, tetapi Eren mengalah dan mundur, hasilnya ia hanya melihat dan membuntuti Levi sampai masuk lagi ke dalam rumah.

Melihat kalau yang akan dilakukan tangan-tangan itu adalah melipat baju, Eren segera minggat karena ia tidak suka melipat baju.

Karena bajunya sedikit, Eren rasa tak akan lama Levi dengan pekerjaannya, ia bisa lebih cepat untuk mengganggunya lagi nanti.

Tetapi ketika sedang asyik dengan dunianya di dalam kamar, Eren terkejut ketika seseorang memasuki pintunya.

Eren tampak tidak senang, apa ini manuver untuk mengagetinya lagi? Apa ini candaan lagi? "Lain kali ketuk pitunya."

Eren masih diam di ranjang, ia hanya memerhatikan gelagat orang yang masih saja pakai baju putih-putih di hari ke2 memasukan bajunya ke lemari Armin.

"Kenapa kau selalu memakai baju putih-putih?" Atasan putih, bawahan putih. Eren keluarkan saja suaranya langsung.

"Apa itu artinya kau sedang berkabung...?"

Sebenarnya itu bisa menjadi dugaan yang benar, dalam sebuah kebudayaan istri disuruh untuk mengenakan baju putih untuk beberapa waktu sebagai tanda berkabung suaminya yang meninggal. Hanya saja Eren tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya hingga ke sana, ia takut akan mendapatkan bogem nanti.

"Apa itu benar?" Masih ia ajukan lagi tanya, merasa belum puas terjawab.

Tapi Levi tidak menjawabnya dengan suara, malah ia hanya memberikan tatapan yang sudah dilihat Eren ribuan kali sebelumnya.

Eren sama sekali tidak bisa membacanya.

Benar-benar Levi tidak menjawabnya. Setelah Eren kedengaran seperti bermonolog, ia keluar.

Sepasang mata hijau yang masih terpaku dengan pintu tertutup di depannya mulai mengira-ngira. Seharusnya ia bisa menjawab... atau setidaknya bisa mengatakan balasan pamungkasnya yang hanya menunjukan bahwa dirinya tidak senang ditanya.

Atau diam itu memang berarti benar?

Benarkah?

Tapi Eren rasa, ini bukan topik yang akan terus ia ungkit hingga ia mendapatkan jawabannya. Hanya lain kali saja ia akan mengubah arah pembicaraannya sampai mendengar yang diinginkannya, ia jadi makin penasaran untuk menembus tirai besi itu.

 **Arm in arm**

 _Kapan kamu akan pulang?_

 _Tidak tahu, ini sepertinya masih lama *sad*_

 _Masih lama?_

 _Tidak tahu *sad*_

 _Kapan-kapan kalau sudah mau pulang kabari aku ya.  
selamat bersenang senang!_

* * *

Malamnya ketika Eren tengah bersiap untuk tidur, ia melihat Levi yang masih ada di ruang tengah, lalu dilontarkanlah sebuah pertanyaan darinya, "semalam kau tidur di mana...?"

Levi pun perlahan duduk di sofa yang berada di sana, "di sini," jawabnya

"Kau tidur di luar?" Raut Eren agak sedikit berlebihan.

Levi diam saja, menganggap jawaban sebelumnya tidak salah tidak ada yang perlu dikoreksi.

Eren pikir rumah ini memang benar luas, ya memang luas. Tetapi Eren rasa Armin akan mengunci kamarnya dan pamannya atau apapun itu. Kalaupun tidak rasanya tidak enak juga, ia datang ke sini sebagai tamu yang baik bukan untuk menerobos atau mencuri. Walau ia bisa bertanya kepada pemilik rumah apakah ada kamar lain? Tidak, nanti ia bisa tahu kalau ada sesorang yang lain di sana... untuk sementara ia tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang Levi.

Karena akhirnya tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar, Eren hengkang ke kamarnya.

Boleh saja kalau sosok berbaju putih itu ada di sampingnya saat tidur, tapi tidak.

Malam-malam Eren terbangun karena hujan turun amat sangat deras, petanda siang tadi panas sekali. Merasakan angin dingin yang masuk, ia menyempitkan jendelanya agar tidak terbuka terlalu lebar. Ingat dengan dinginnya saat ini membuatnya teringat kalau ada manusia yang lebih dingin sesungguhnya di luar sana. Oiya, bagaimana dengan Levi?

Sebenarnya Eren tahu, rumah ini takkan bocor, dan bagaimanapun juga Levi tidak akan menangis di depan sana karena hujan. Tapi ia ingin agar dingin ini jangan sampai menambah jarak diantara mereka. Eren keluar untuk melihat, ternyata lampu tengah dimatikan dan hanya siluet-siluet yang terlihat, secercah cahanya tiba-tiba datang dari kilat yang menyambar. Sosok itu masih ada di sana nampak tertidur berbaring lelap tanpa menyadari apapun, melihatnya membuat Eren kembalikan kaki-kakinya ke dalam untuk mengambil selimut dari lemari.

Eren sempat menyenggol meja kopi hingga suaranya keras di sela hujan yang deras, ia harap tak seorang pun terbangun. Sambil mengaduh di dalam hatinya, ia pun menyelimuti sosok yang sedang terbaring di depannya dengan selimut yang dibawa pelan-pelan. Setelahnya cepat-cepat ia kembali sambil menjinjit.

Sesampainya, ranjang itu menerima benturan keras karena seseorang membantingkan tubuhnya ke permukaan empuk. Eren mengadah ke jendela dan jalur-jalur yang dibuat hujan. Dirasakannya pula begitu kembali ke kamar lebih hangat, berarti di luar lebih dingin.

Tetapi dalam deru hujan, tiba-tiba sesosok mahluk datang ke kamarnya, langsung Eren bangun dan membetulkan posisinya seolah panik. Levi datang sambil membawa selimut yang diberikan kepadanya. Kepala cokelat itu tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan sosok yang agak horor gelap-gelap begitu, tetapi detik selanjutnya ia malah menerima lemparan keras yang empuk, "aw!"

Begitu selesai ia menyingkirkan buntalan itu dari wajahnya, ia melihat sosok putih dalam gelap kini sudah tiada. Segera ia menurunkan kaki dari singgasananya untuk mencari.

Levi tidak akan pergi kemana juga, Eren segera menarik tangan itu dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kau mengembalikannya?!" Tanya Eren dengan nada kencang takut tidak kedengaran karena hujan deras, petir menderu lagi.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan?" Levi kedengarannya mulai tidak senang.

"~!"

Eren tidak ingin melontarkan kata-kata bahwa sebenarnya ia peduli.

Untung saja gelap, Eren sudah tidak tahan wajahnya memerah karena menggenggam tangan seorang Levi. Eren tidak bisa melihat ke depan bahwa sepasang mata kelam menatapnya, ia pun tak dapat memberikan apapun karena badai yang sesungguhnya ada di dalam hatinya. Lama-kelamaan tangan yang digenggam pun meronta.

"Apa kau tidak melihatnya?" Ucapnya mulai pelan, Eren melonggarkan genggamannya hampir lepas. Sementara kepalanya yang sempat menunduk terangkat.

"Bahwa aku–"

Petir menyambar besar-besaran hingga mobil seseorang di luar sana terdengar bunyi nyaring alaramnya menyala, dengan ini, suara Eren habis teredam. Di dalam hati, ia melipat bibirnya menyesal mengatakannya karena malu, tapi lega nampaknya tak terdengar. Tapi akhirnya benar-benar ia lepaskan genggaman itu lalu pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **And I will make sure**_

 _ **To keep my distance**_

 _ **Say "I love you"**_

 _ **When you're not listening**_

 _ **How long can we keep this up, up, up..**_ _ **.?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Tebece...

* * *

Haaaaaa lo tau ga sih gue setiap tanggal publish rasanya kayak cinderella malem2 ngudak kereta kencana sebelum jem 12 :'''vv

tapi apalah dayaku akhirnya hanya bisa ikut kereta selanjutnya *nangis 2 ember*

Sorry gw tulis Levi berwajah tirai besi, but its not Russian-Communist thing. Tapi, filosofinya itu maksudnya orang2 yang mukanya dingin, tertutup, dan gapernah senyum gitu :v

Love in progress, readers.. jadi sabar yaa

Special thanks to **HyunminCho137** & **Hikaru Rikou**

* * *

 _The song and lyrics are owned by their respective owner, which are not affiliated or associated in any way with this fiction_

 _This fan fiction IS NOT a songfic_

* * *

Keeping Lines Blurry

 _Mission 2  
_ **The Great Wall between Us**

 _By  
_ **Howa**

 _Disclaimer_  
 **Hajime Isayama**

 _Rating_  
 **T**

 _Pairing_  
 **RiRen/RivaEre**

 _Genre_  
 **Crime & Romance**

* * *

 _Maaf apabila ada kesalahan pada penulisan nama/gelar saudara/i_

 _Untuk mendukung author, anda bisa meluangkan waktu sebentar untuk review, follow, atau fave juga bisa banget._

 _Terimakasih pake banget yang sudah mau membaca ff ini, apalagi yang udah ngikutin sejauh ini, howa akan selalu memerhatikan views and visitors_


	5. Mission 3: Troll Eren and Mad Levi

**Kode Merah** : _OOC (_ _Out Of Character_ _)_ _–_ _DOC (_ _Death Of Character_ _), CCD (CaCaD), AU (_ _Alternative Universe_ _), RiRen nyerempet EreRi sampe rasanya gue mau nangis darah sekolam. Cacad mencakup misstype serangkai menjamur, rasa mengantuk, menyesal, bengong ga ngerti, alur kelamaan, author kemalesan yang gila._

* * *

 ** _And I will make sure_**

 _ **To keep my distance**_

 _ **Say "I love you"**_

 _ **when you're not listening**_

 _ **How long till we call this love, love, love...?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Merasa kalau ucapannya tidak terdengar sepenuhnya, Eren bersyukur sangat. Tetapi ia tidak berniat untuk mengulang ucapannya, walau mungkin Levi terlihat ingin tahu... ah, bukankah biasanya wajah itu selalu menampakan ketidakpedulian yang dalam?

Dengan perasaan yang masih menggebu Eren coba untuk tidur. Namun sudah ia coba berbagai cara agar masuk ke dalam tidur, sebaliknya ia malah frustasi dan gelisah. Merasa kalau kegilaan ini akan terus berlanjut, Eren akhirnya bangkit dari tempatnya.

Sebentar ia lihat waktu di ponselnya yang menunjukan 1:30 pagi, sementara hujan masih membadai di luar.

Seklibat penglihatannya menangkap tumpukan selimut yang tadi menjadi korban baku hantam antara ia dan Levi... tanpa harus ada yang dikatakan, tanpa harus ada yang disesalkan, tanpa harus membuatnya terlihat bodoh lagi, Eren keluar membiarkan selimut putih mendingin di lantai kamarnya.

Ia tahu, dan memang mahluk putih itu sedang tertidur lelap, memandangnya tak menimbulkan apapun di wajahnya kini. Eren tidak ingn menjadi marah jika tidak ada yang bisa mengerti dirinya, terlebih kalau orang itu adalah orang yang sudah membuatnya bimbang teroleng ke kiri dan kanan. Eren segera beralih dari depan pintunya.

Sebenanay ia tidak tahu harus kemana, tetapi sudah lebih dari semalam ia lewati di rumah ini tanpa menjelajahnya. Mungkin bisa disalahkan kepada dirinya sendiri, ia terlalu menyibukan diri dengan Levi, semuanya yang ia pikirkan nampaknya hanya dirinya. Berjalan dalam gelap malam dengan iringan suara hujan yang bergemuruh, ia tidak mau menyalakan lampu, ia tidak mau sesorang terbangun karenanya.

Eren melangkahkan kaki akhirnya ke atas tangga. Walau tak tahu stop kontaknya di mana untuk menyalakan lampu, tetapi melihat siluet-siluet itu cukup membahagiakan juga. Sambil pikiran masih menghibur dirinya sendiri tentang ucapan terakhirnya kepada Levi, itu tidak terdengar bukan? Petir itu cukup besar bukan? Tetapi bagai saja, pernah ada suatu waktu berarti, kalau ia menyerah dengan segala perilakunya yang ambigu... baikkah ia, burukkah ia, semua-muanya tentang dirinya. Eren terjerat dalam garis-garis buram saat melihat.

Loteng isinya hanya lorong dengan pintu-pintu, yang tampaknya tidak meyakinkan kalau itu bisa dibuka. Tetapi Eren ingin membuktikannya, kalau-kalau ini kamar Armin dan tidak dikuncinya...

Pintu itu ternyata bisa dibuka. Eren segera mencari stop kontak yang biasanya tidak jauh dari pintu, benar saja ada dan menyalalah lampu itu terang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya luas, melihat kalau ada rak-rak buku besar _,_ berbagai hiasan seperti patung singa yang terbuat dari kayu berdiri di sebelah sofa, lalu beberapa lukisan yang terlihat mahal, dominanya adalah warna cokelat tua. Pandangannya langsung terhenti saat sebuah meja biliar tertangkap, membuat hati kecilnya yang sempat turun terangkat kembali, segera ia hampiri.

Sungguh itu adalah meja biliar, terlihat bersih tanpa bola-bola sisa permainan sebelumnya. Eren meraba bagian samping bawah meja dan menemukan bola-bola yang bisa dimainkan, sticknya sudah tergeletak di atas meja. Ia menyenderkan kedua tangannya ke meja berbahan kayu itu, menatapnya membuat ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. Terakhir kali ia bermain, ia dikalahkan.

Ingin ia coba, namun ia beranjak sebentar dari sana, siapa tahu menemukan hal lain yang lebih mengasikkan di balik pintu-pintu rahasia. Tetapi beberapa pintu yang ia buka sisanya adalah terkunci, kecuali sebuah kamar mandi.

Akhirnya Eren kembali dan menyenangkan dirinya dengan biliar, bermain sendiri...

Hingga tak sadar sudah 4 lewat 30 menit hampir waktu menunjukan.

Tahu-tahu Eren tersadar ketika matahari sudah benar-benar naik ke atas kepala.

Eren membuka matanya perlahan, melihat dengan blur yang masih. Menyadari tadi pagi buta ia memasrahkan saja diri ke sebuah sofa di sana. Sebuah jam dinding di sana menyadarkannya kalau 11.30 sudah waktu menujukan _._ Perlahan-lahan akhirnya Eren dapat terlepas dari jeratan bantalan empuk. Jendela-jendela yang semalam gelap kini terlihat terik, memancarkan cahaya matahari, melihatnya membuat Eren tertarik sebenarnya apa yang dapat ia lihat melalui benda persegi itu. Inginnya ia membuka kacanya, namun keras sekali, takutnya kalau ia mengerahkan tenaganya lebih kuat hanya akan merusak.

Melihat dari atas... adalah kepala hitam bergerakyang sedang menyiangi tanaman di halaman belakang. Ternyata selain merangkap sebagai baby sitter, pembantu, dan koki, ia juga menjadi tukang kebun. Mungkin kalau bertemu lagi dengan Armin, akan Eren tawarkan Levi bekerja di rumahnya.

Melihat kuning-kuning bunga tumbuh meminum air membuat hatinya sejuk, rumah ini menggunakan penyiram otomatis yang tertanam di tanah. Eren tidak mengetahui jenis-jenis bunga, ia buta soal itu, tapi nampaknya bunga liar yang tumbuh subur. Entah hanya ada semak, pohon tinggi seperti cemara, lalu bunga-bunga kecil... dan sebuah air mancur di sana tertata rapi.

Apa Levi tidak tahu dirinya ada di sana? Kenapa tidak membangunkannya?

Akhirnya Eren turun ke bawah.

Apalagi yang dicarinya di pagi yang kesiangan ini? Langsung meja makan dihampirinya. Ternyata sudah sedia sepiring makanan bernama _spaghetti,_ langsung saja ia tarik kursi dan duduk untuk menikmatinya. Tidak ada yang aneh dari _spaghetti_ bersaus tomat itu, rasanya masih seperti rasa-rasa buatan Levi. Tetapi Eren sedang tidak begitu senang hari ini, entah mungkin karena semalam terlalu terbawa perasaannya.

Diedarkan padangannya sebentar karena tidak begitu tertarik, ada beberapa lemari kaca di sekitar dapur dan meja makan. Namun tak satupun memajang botol anggur atau sejenis, hanya hiasan seperti piring-piring pajangan, lukisan kecil dalam frame, atau patung kaca. Karena kalau botol seperti itu ada, Eren ingin meminumnya.

Tak ada lagi pikirannya yang tiba-tiba membawa tema makanan beracun, sepertinya Eren, seluruh dirinya sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Hingga Eren selesai, Levi kelihatannya masih di luar dan berpanas-panas ria di sana. Baru kali ini ia melihat ada yang menyiang tanaman siang terik begini, apa dia ketiduran juga tadi pagi? Bukan urusannya.

* * *

Akhirnya tiba di mana ia bisa benar-benar sendirian dengan pintu dikunci, di mana pun itu tak lain adalah kamar mandi. Ia sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan berendam. Eren tidak tahu apakah ada kamar mandi lain di atas loteng yang ada jacuzzinya tetapi yang ditempatinya sekarang hanyalah bath tub.

Kadang-kadang ia lihat lagi luka di kaki kanannya yang hanya tinggal bekas, lihatlah sepertinya alasan Levi ke sini hanya dibuat-buat semata, atau memang ada tujuan lain. Lalu apa? Mau mengusirnya? Eren sedang tidak ingin memikirkan hal-hal sperti ia selalu curiga kepada siapapun. Karena orang terakhir yang dicurigainya telah membuatnya merasa gagal sendiri. Karena ia rasa tangannya mulai mengkerut, ia ingin segera bangun.

Baru berdiri, tapi ia lihat di gantungan di sana tidak ada handuk... terhenyak lah ia sebentar dalam keheningan. Padahal biasanya kalau tidak bawa handuk pun, akan ada beberapa tumpuk handuk di rak. Di mana pun juga tak ada sehelai kain kecuali baju yang sebelumnya ia copot. Kalau langsung memakai itu bisa langsung basah, menunggu tubuh kering terlebih dahulu bisa kedinginan.

Kenapa harus mempersulit keadaan kalau masih bisa meminta pertolongan orang di luar sana?

Keadaan tubuhnya sekarang, kamar mandi, dan orang di luar sana membuat Eren merasa ia dalam situasi yang kurang menguntungkan. Pintu kayu putih di depannya bagaikan dinding tebal satu-satunya pertahanan di saat sedang lengah begini.

Mungkin pikirannya saja yang kacau, oh ya dia selalu kacau tentang Levi. Harusnya ia tidak perlu terlalu malu kalau mereka sesama laki-laki.

Lalu bagaimana memanggilnya? Apa harus meneriakinya? Tapi bagaimana kalau Levi memang sedang tidak berada di luar sana?

Akhirnya Eren membuka kenop pintu, membukanya, dan mengintip ke luar sedikiit.

Benar-benar sepi.

Tapi ia tak yakin, dibukanya sedikit lebaran. Dan memang benar saja tidak ada.

Apa lari saja sebaiknya?

Bagaimana kalau Levi sebenarnya ada tetapi hanya tidak kelihatan saja? Bagaimana saat dia lari nanti tahunya ada sosok putih itu di sana?

Karena ia rasa kelamaan mikir keburu kering, modal nekad itu pun ia keluarkan. Eren berlalu menerobos layaknya streaker, sambil curi-curi pandang bahwa Levi memang tidak ada di sana, di mana pun jalan yang dilaluinya.

Tetapi begitu membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri, ternyata orang itu ada.

Langsung buru-buru Eren tutup lagi dengan kecepatan kilat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku...?!" Teriaknya dari luar, di depan pintu.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar," ucap seseorang di dalam sana, tak lain tak bukan si pemilik suara dingin.

"JANGAAAN...!"

Eren menahan pintu kamarnya sekuat mungkin dengan punggungnya. "Kubilang jangan keluar!"

Sementara Levi sendiri sedang terbengong di dalam sana mendengar gerangan Eren seperti orang yang mau disembelih.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" Eren diam sendiri mendengarnya, Levi kedengaran jadi penurut gitu.

"Ng... tutup matamu! Akan kubuka pintunya dari depan!"

Antara sudah lelah atau tidak peduli dengan tingkah Eren yang mendadak happening,Levi diam tak menjawab apa-apa, membuat Eren makin snewen.

"Kau sudah menutup matamu belum?!" Nada suara Eren masih tinggi.

"Sudah..."

Dengan ragu dan keyakinan yang kurang banget, akhirnya Eren menarik kenop itu dari luar. Awas saja kalau Levi sampai berbohong.

Tetapi yang didapatinya adalah seorang yang sedang bediri tegap di sana menghadap pintu dengan pandangan terbuka, langsung Eren membanting pintu.

"Tutup matamu, bodohhh...!"

"Untuk apa?!" Levi mulai starter mesin.

"Lakukan saja sebelum kucongkel matamu keluar!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SUDAH BELUM..?!" Mendengar respon yang hening lagi, Eren tak kuasa menahan suaranya yang lembut.

"Hm,"

Saat dijawab 'sudah' saja, Levi masih belum menutup matanya, apalagi dengan hanya berdehem. Eren makin tidak yakin. "Kalau kau berbohong lagi, aku benar-benar akan mencongkel matamu yaa!"

Akhirnya terdengar bunyi suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar dan kencang...

Tapi dia benar ada di sana berdiri sambil menutup kedua matanya, seperti ia sedang menghitung 1-10 dan waa. Cepat-cepat Eren hampiri, karena ia kurang yakin ia gunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menutup mata yang sudah tertutup itu, sebelahnya lagi untuk mendorong Levi keluar.

"Sekarang... kau sudah boleh keluar," Levi diam saja saat punggungnya didorong-dorong dengan kasar, hingga sampai di ambang pintu Eren menambah tenaganya mendorong sosok putih hingga hampir terjatuh.

Selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah bunyi pintu ditutup, kencang.

Sambil masih belum berpakaian, Eren bercakak pinggang lalu menghembuskan nafas berat... setelahnya tersenyum.

Menyadari dirinya yang tersenyu tiba-tiba ia menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan, apa yang harus disenangi?

Mungkin karena Levi CUKUP penurut juga, walau sempat membuat pertumpahan darah dulu dengannya. Lihatlah ia nampak tak berdaya dengan mata ditutup, dan saat tangannya membekap kedua matanya pun ia tak berkata apa-apa atau mengeluh diperlakukan kasar.

Ingin ia benafas dengan lega, rasanya habis lari 1000 mil, jantung serasa dipompa sekuat-kuatnya.

* * *

Mungkin karena kejadian terakhir Eren mengusirnya, Levi tidak kembali lagi... bahkan saat waktu menunjukan jam makan malam lewat. Wah, pembantu rumah tangga itu harus menerima hardikan saat pulang nanti.

Eren tanpa henti-hentinya mengintip dari balik jendela, jendela belakang, jendela depan, jendela ruang baca yang ada biliarnya dan tetap saja tidak ada. Lelah ia menunggu terus _._ Akhrinya ia menyerah kembali dan tertidur di sofa ruang belajar, kalau di sana Levi mungkin tidak akan mengetahuinya.

Tetapi ia tahu ternyata, tak berselang lama tertidur di sana Eren merasa ada yang meniup wajahnya kencang dengan penyedot debu. Mendadaklah singa itu terbangun, menyadari kalau ternyata Levi yang melakukan penghinaan kepadanya.

"Dari mana saja kau...?" Eren kedengarannya tidak senang, ia bangun dan duduk, sambil menatap tubuh di depannya yang mondar mandir berbenah.

Levi membelakangi Eren, merasa tidak peduli dengan tingkahnya. "Turunlah ke bawah, makan malam sudah siap."

"Jam berapa kau pikir sekarang, hah...?! Makan malam?" Levi masih, diam saja tidak peduli, bergerak seolah tak ada siapapun yang bicara di belakangnya. Sementara Eren memanas.

Eren kembali melihat kalau waktu kini sudah 9 malam lewat. Selesai sudah dengan perseteruan yang belakangan ini jadi meradang di antara mereka, Eren turun ke bawah.

Ternyata Levi membeli makanan di luar... oh, oh, oh. Sayangnya Eren tidak begitu menyukainya, karena dia merasa mubazir kalau ada tukang masak di sana tetapi malah beli makanan di luar.

Mi dalam kotak... apakah ini sebuah penghinaan? Manik itu melihatnya tidak semegah. Daripada itu Eren beralih ke kulkas mencari air es untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Membukanya saja dan melihat ada segala rupa membuatnya teringat lalu berfikir, mungkin saja... atau memang berarti dirinya selama ini makan gratis dari uang Levi? Peninggalan Armin pasti sudah habis dari kapan tahu mengingat Eren sudah berhari-hari di sana, lagi, Levi memasak bisa berkali-kali sehari. Eren juga tidak pernah memberinya uang, baguslah, pikir kepala cokelat itu, saat ini dirinya sedang tidak memegang uang.

Saat ia membuka freezer, yang tidak pernah dibukanya... ia terkejut karena ada es krim, seingatnya tidak ada barang macam itu dari awal ia berada di sana. Lalu kepalanya menoleh ke meja dapur, sepertinya Levi tadi keluar untuk membeli camilan... tapi membeli camilan lama sekali. Kantong plastik mini market masih terlihat baru tergeletak, terlihat penuh berisi. Mungkin sengaja tidak disimpan dalam kulkas agar Eren dapat melihatnya?

Tetapi daripada ia harus menelan kekecewaan yang berlarut-larut ini, akhirnya ia memakan juga yakisoba itu dengan rasa hina.

Namun, Eren rasa ia harus membalas kekejaman yang diterimanya.

Saat selesai makan, Eren ingin memakan es krim –yang kebetulan es krimnya es krim batangan— di freezer tadi sebagai dessert. Selama ia makan tadi, Levi tidak pernah muncul atau dia masih sibuk berbenah. Baru Eren mengedarkan langkahnya sambil mengemut es di mulut, ia melihat sosok putih ada di kebun, nampaknya sedang tidak menyiram tanaman lagi tapi menyapu... lihatlah rajinnya ia, penebusan dosa karena pergi terlalu lama, huh? Tahu-tahu sudah ada di kebun, apa dia melompat dari loteng? Eren tidak menyadari ada yang lewat.

Seulas senyum licik yang sangat jahat mengembang di wajahnya sempurna.

Pelan-pelan Eren hampiri Levi dari belakang tanpa membuat suara, lalu begitu ia dapat menjangkaunya segera ia tepuk punggungnya dengan kencang. Hiingga, mungkin kalau itu bukan Levi, maka seseorang itu akan muntah darah.

Berharap mengagetkan atau mendapat respon lain, nyatanya Levi tidak bergeming sedikitpun, malah ia tidak menolehkan padangannya sama sekali kepada Eren. Eren dibuat kesal saja.

"Hei... coba buka mulutmu!" Perintah Eren sambil memegang es krim di tangannya.

Yang ada hanya tatapan _wtf_ sebagai balasan, Levi yang terlihat sibuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali. Eren sempat menyingkir karena Levi terus bergerak dan menyapunya juga.

Melihatnya Eren langsung merebut garpu taman itu, dan membuangnya sembarangan. Levi menerima semua kelakuannya dan kini ia berikan tatapan kepada manik hijau bukti atas kelakuannya yang makin tidak jelas.

Sebelum aksi gilanya benar-benar terlaksana, ia mengulum dulu es batangan itu ke dalam mulutnya, membuat bekas-bekas salivanya menempel.

Eren tidak bergeming, ia berani malah, "katakan 'aaaa'...!"

Levi masih tidak menyadari situasi, inginnya ia pergi saja melihat kalau sepertinya Eren kebanyakan minum obat.

"Cepat katakan atau kubuka paksa mulutmu..." Eren mulai sadis, ia tatap mahluk yang lebih pendek darinya ini dengan sebuah keharusan.

Levi akhirnya tidak tahan juga, "apa—!"

Eren langsung memasukan es krim miliknya ke dalam mulut Levi, yang akhirnya tadi terbuka walau sedikit. Ia memaksa jadi bisa.

Es krim itu bentuknya silinder atau tabung, tetapi besar juga, Eren harus membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk memasukan seluruh bagiannya ke dalam mulut. Tetapi... sepertinya mulut Levi lebih kecil. Tak ada yang dapat lebih dinikmati Eren sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sementara Levi memberikan tatapan isyarat tak mengerti dengan tingkahnya. Mungkin hampir-hampir mahluk kecil itu akan tersedak, tetapi Eren merojok terus es itu makin ke dalam... hingga yang menderita hampir memejamkan matanya sakit.

"Aaa... jangan digigit ya es krimnya," ucap Eren dengan wajahnya yang sudah super bahagia, super meledek, duper senang di atas penderitaan orang.

Levi mungkin mulai sesak,Kedua tangannya yang tadi menggantung ke bawah kini mulai naik dan menyentuh bahu Eren. Melihat reaksi yang begitu, pemilik bahu makin senang dibuat-buat. Walau nampaknya hampir seluruh es batangan ada di dalam mulutnya, Eren masih saja ingin memuaskan nafsunya, ia rojok lagi mulut kecil itu... hingga Levi sempat terbatuk... namun tentu batuknya tidak dapat keluar karena Eren menahan batang itu di dalam mulutnya. Eren benar-benar mengharapkan wajah memohon ampunan yang akan dilihatnya.

Tetapi kesenangan berhenti di sana saat tiba-tiba Levi menggigit es batangan itu dan membelahnya menjadi dua, lalu memuntahkannya ke tanah.

"Yahh.. kenapa cepat sekali?" Eren kecewa, "kau tidak kuat ya?"

Levi mengelap sekitar mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, basah karena salivanya sendiri dan lelehan es, sambil memberikan tatapan paling membunuh kepada mahluk di depannya. Sementara Eren masih terlihat senang, ujung bibirnya masih terangkat.

Seketika, Eren rasa pundaknya diremas, sambil Levi mendekatkan wajah kepadanya. Eren serasa sudah tidak lama lagi ia hidup. "Aku akan membalasmu, aku benar-benar akan membalasmu!"

Tapi Eren masih tersenyum. "Haaa? Apa? Tidak dengaar..?~" Eren sengaja menolehkan kepalanya kepada arah yang lain sambil menaruh telapak tangannya di samping telinga.

Eren selanjutnya berlalu begitu saja, dengan senyum manis yang masih menyungging di pipinya. Tidak peduli walau Levi berkata akan membalasnya.

* * *

"Aah! Armin tidak pernah memberitahuku di sini ada kolam renang!"

Eren terkejut begitu ia berkeliling di halaman, seingatnya dulu tidak pernah ada kolam renang. Mungkin Armin lupa memberi tahu dan Eren sendiri tidak pernah keluar karena suatu alasan. Dihampirilah air yang membahana di depannya.

Kaki-kaki telanjang itu berdiri di pinggir kolam, melihat bayangannya sendiri.

Kolamnya tidak besar, tetapi cukup luas...ya setidaknya rumahnya bukan kolam renang atau tempat untuk kompetisi renang, kan? lampu-lampu kecil putih nampak menyala sendu di dinding kolam dalam air, warna temboknya biru dengan beberapa aksen keramik warna warni mozaik, sementara lantainya yang terlihat berbayang dari atas menampakan keramik berbentuk motif.

Tunggu dulu... kalau kolamnya dalam... lagi-lagi, Eren terpikir akan sesuatu yang jahil... kalau kolam ini sampai 160cm saja, Eren akan memanggil Levi saat ia berenang lalu menarik kakinya tiba-tiba dari bawah...

Eren tertawa geli sendiri membayangkannya, oh tidak kenapa sosoknya menjadi sangat jahat? Kenapa?

Sebenarnya Eren senang, hitung-hitung dia ada kegiatan sedikit dibanding berguling terus di kasur sepanjang hari dan... Memikirkan soal Levi. Tetapi ia merasa akan lebih asyik nampaknya kalau berenang tengah malam hari, maka sensasinya akan lebih kerasa.

Disamping itu, Eren tidak ingin ada orang yang melihatnya berenang, siapapun tanpa terkecuali apalagi Levi. Mungkin saja kan kalau dia muncul untuk meledek teknik renangnya atau apapun itu membuat Eren merasa terganggu. Bukannya ia tidak bisa berenang, sebenarnya ia cukup tangguh pernah menyeberangi lautan hanya untuk kabur.

Yah, kalau kurcaci itu macam-macam, tarik saja kakinya.

Tetapi bagaimana kalau Levi bisa berenang?

Maka Eren tidak akan kalah.

Akhirnya Eren berpuas diri menunggu hingga malam-malam –tengah malam— keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sempat melihat Levi sedang berbaring tak berdaya di sofa, semoga saja lehernya tidak sakit. Eren melanjutkan petualangannya berjalan pelan-pelan hingga ke halaman belakang, hati-hati, karena lampu ternyata dimatikan saat malam hari. Entah tahu dari mana Levi mematikan saklar lampu di mana apa dia memutusnya?

Saat sudah mencapai udara bebas, tepatnya udara dingin, Eren menerawang... ya ampun selama ini ada di sisi kanan ia tidak pernah melihatnya, dulu hanya tanah lapang dengan rumput karpet. Segera saja Eren menghampiri, sembari kepalanya menengok kiri-kanan siapa tahu ada sosok putih yang 'sebenarnya' memerhatikannya tengah malam begini... siapa tahu sosoknya yang hanya mengenakan celana boxer sambil bertelanjang dada menggoda wanita dari dunia lain.

Eren mengedarkan pandangannya lagi, merasa santai-santai saja dengan waktu tidak langsung menyeburkan diri. Ia lihat lagi air yang bergoyang di bawahnya, kakinya padahal sudah ada di tepi, tidak ada petanda berapa meter ini. Apa yang dia inginkan? Pelan-pelan atau langsung saja lompat dengan dramatis hingga seseorang di rumah bangun? Mencari jarak aman, Eren akhirnya perlahan duduk di tepi. Baru saja kakinya bersentuhan sudah dingin kerasa, tapi bukan masalah... hingga makin kebawah ia dapat membenamkan diri seutuhnya dalam air.

Ternyata, kolamnya lebih dalam dari bayangan Eren, ia kira ia dapat menyentuh dasar kolam dengan kakinya. Menyadarinya membuat senyum manisnya lepas selepas-lepasnya, boleh juga mengajak si cebol ke sini.

Eren tengah malam berenang di kolam halaman belakang, sendirian. Bahkan tidak ada bunyi jangkrik, bahkan tidak ada rembulan, bahkan tidak ada sosok wanita seram... ia benar-benar sendiri.

Sebenarnya tidak berenang-berenang amat seolah ia olahraga, Eren hanya mondar-mandir. Kadang mencoba menyelam ke dasar, hanya untuk membuat dirinya merasa dingin. Akhirnya ia berhenti dan membelakangi rumah, menyenderkan tangannya yang dilipat ke atas pinggiran kolam, menghela nafas dalam... jangan sampai tiba-tiba serasa ada yang menarik kakinya dari bawah kolam. Eren mengedarkan maniknya walau yang dilihatnya hanyalah pemandangan hijau diterangi oleh lampu taman kecil di tanah. Atau memandang ke atas, langit benar-benar sepi tanpa bintang, hanya gelap menyelimuti.

Kenapa... kenapa ia menjadi jahat kepada... huh, baiklah orang yang sudah membuatnya resah berhari-hari. Apa karena orang itu tidak dapat melihat perasaannya? Atau sudah melihatnya tapi tidak peduli?

Eren tidak merasa dirinya jahat namun... jahil. Lalu apa alasannya ia seperti itu? Untuk mengakrabkan diri dan melihat... siapatahu bisa melihat sosok Levi yang sesungguhnya, wajahnya yang lain yang ia tidak pernah tunjukan. Wah enak sekali kalau tembok besar yang selama ini menghalanginya sudah runtuh, dengan kegilaannya.

Kepala cokelat itu membenamkan kepalanya lagi ke dalam air, lalu muncul lagi hingga hanya setengah wajahnya, ia tiup udara dari hidungnya sehingga memunculkan gelembung-gelembung.

Lagi-lagi yang ada di kepalanya hanya mahluk yang pertumbuhannya terhambat mungkin karena kurang nutrisi itu.

Karena mulai mengantuk dan sebelum ia mati tenggelam karena tertidur di kolam, akhirnya Eren mengangkat diri dari air.

Baru saja ia menempelkan tangan sebagai tumpuan untuk bangun dan kepala menatap ke atas...

Sosok putih sudah menunggunya dengan wajah lebih dingin dari malam di musim salju. Tidak, lebih mengerikan lagi sekarang, ia terlihat tidak senang. Melihatnya membuat Eren ingin menceburkan dirinya kembali ke air lalu menghilang bersama siluman kolam renang.

Eren belum sepenuhnya keluar, melihat Levi ternyata membungkukan diri menyodorkan sebuah handuk untuknya. Oh.. baiknya, tapi bagaimana kalau tangan itu ditariknya saja, hah? Tarik ia ke dalam air... kalau takut dihardikannya, anggap saja tidak sengaja terpeleset .

Eren menatap wajah itu, lalu sebelah tangan yang berniat baik itu, sebelum niatnya itu... terlaksana.

"Ah!"

Benar saja kejadian, Eren benar-benar melakukannya.

Eren bisa dibilang gaya bebas menghempaskan dirinya ke air, sambil menarik Levi. Maka hebohlah air bunyinya, masuklah ke dalam-dalamnya hingga ke 2 meter kolam itu.

Eren mencapai permukaan duluan, mengedarkan pandangan mencari dimana sosok yang baru saja dikerjainya. Tidak ada... oh benarkah demi apa dia lagsung mati? Kebohongan yang luar biasa, seseorang mencoba menjadi penipu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja sebelah tungkainya diterkam oleh kekuatan yang sangat dari dasar air.

Untung di dalam kolam ada lampunya, Eren bisa melihat jelas kalau mahluk putih dalam air itu benar-benar ada dan akan menelannya sekarang juga. Tapi takkan dibiarkannya.

Terjadilah pertarungan sengit di mana Eren meronta-ronta ingin keluar, namun Levi masih menariknya terus ke dalam air.

Awlanya Eren tidak mau beteriak karena sudah malam, tetapi akhirnya ia membangunkan seluruh mahluk nokturnal. Air beriak-riak berisik, busa tak terhindarkan. Posisinya ada di tengah kolam.

Sebenarnya terlintas di kepala Eren, bisa saja ia gunakan kakinya yang dalam genggaman setan itu untuk menendang Levi sekuat-kuatnya. Kalau saja mengenai kepalanya, setidaknya tubuh bersama kepala-kepalanya maka kesadarannya akan hilang saat itu juga.

Tetapi Levi makin menggila menariknya ke air, maka tidak ada pilihan bagi Eren untuk menendangnya.

Benar saja, selain bunyi keras yang dibenam air, mungkin kalau terdengar maka ada bunyi seperti bunyi tulang patah. Eren segera berenang ke tepi dan mengangkat dirinya seutuhnya dari air.

Ia perhatikan dari atas... demi apa... Levi benar-benar tidak muncul kembali. Bohong. Eren tersenyum penuh kemenangan, mungkin kali ini tipuan lagi.

Tetapi setelah ada semenit berlalu, Levi sungguh tidak muncul lagi dan nampak tenggelam dalam air. Eren langsung lompat ke dalam air.

Eren sudah tidak mengingat apapun, kecuali merangkul sosok putih sambil berenang ke tepi.

Posisinya, Levi direbahkan ke tanah sementara Eren ada di atasnya seperti merangkak.

Melihat ada darah yang mengalir keluar dari hidungnya membuat Eren panik sampai mati, apalgi mata itu masih belum terbuka juga, "Levi-san, buka matamu!" Kedua tangannya mulai menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang mendingin dengan kasar. "Levi-saaaaann...!"

Melihat respon yang tidak ada juga, Eren terdiam.

Sebenarnya ia masih bisa melakukan tahap selanjutnya, tetapi nafsunya langsung naik mengingatkan otaknya bahwa sepertinya ini saat-saat untuk _mouth-to-mouth_.

Waah.. sebenarnya bagus sekali, bathin Eren. Akhirnya ia punya alasan yang cukup jelas sekarang untuk merasakan bibir itu. Baru saja membayangkannya membuat pipi Eren memanas... terbengong dalam hayalannya, melihat wajah tak berdaya itu... ia bisa melakukan apapun sekarang juga. Baiklah... Eren mulai dekatkan wajahnya... makin hingga...

Levi langsung terbangun dan di saat yang sama memberikan tinju kepada wajah Eren, hampir ia oleng. Suara hantaman yang keras tak terhindarkan.

Kalau tadi yang hidungnya berdarah adalah Levi, sekarang Eren latah mengikuti. Sekarang keduanya memberikan tatapan masing-masing, Eren yang sudah mulai hancur hati dan wajahnya menatap Levi seperti melihat setetes air di gurun pasir _._ Sementara dengan pandangannya yang minus derajat, Levi bisa membunuhnya kalau memberikan tinju itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba Eren memeluknya erat.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!" Eren mulai histeris seperti drama.

Sementara Levi masih terlihat tidak senang, " bicara kau sekali lagi, kubunuh kau!"

Eren mendadak serem sungguhan mendengarnya, apalagi barusan dia sudah mendapat sampel tinju, karenanya langsung saja ia menundukan kepalanya hingga bersembunyi di atas dada yang sudah kuyup kainnya. "Maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

Sudah tak dapat dibayangkan sejengkel apa wajah manusia es itu, yang biasanya tidak ada yang membuatnya jengkel pun sudah terlihat jengkel. Diam-diam sebelah tangan Levi menutup hidungnya sendiri, sementara sebelah tangannya menampar kepala cokelat itu agar menyingkir dari tubuhnya.

Perlahan-lahan Levi bangun sampai duduk, Eren pun mulai jauh jaraknya dengan dia. Mereka saling bertatapan lagi.

Melihat kalau ada yang disembunyikan, kehebohan Eren pecah, "apa kau terluka?!" , "Perlihatkan padaku!"

Dengan kasar dan tenaga penuh, Eren maksain untuk melepaskan tangan Levi dari hidungnya sendiri. "Jangan malu—!" Tetapi Levi bersikeras tetap menyembunyikan, Eren tak gentar.

Kalau Eren tidak kuat melihatnya, maka dia akan pingsan saat itu juga. Entah barusan ia melihat wajah putih itu masih bersih sekarang sudah bersimbah darah, sumbernya dari hidung. Raut Levi tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, sebelah tangannya itu penuh darah, sementara Eren makin dan makin heboh.

"Apa hidungmu patah?!" , "Apa kau baik-baik saja?!" Baru saja Eren ingin menyentuh bagian yang dimaksud, tangannya langsung dihardik oleh si pemilik tubuh.

Detik-detik kemudian, Levi benar-benar pergi dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang kuyup dan berdarah, thanks to the massive nose bleed, thanks to the giant's kick, especially, meninggalkan Eren yang masih termangu di sana.

Sebenarnya melihat sekujur tubuh Levi dengan pakaian yang selalu putih itu, namun kuyup sekarang berjalan membelakanginya... membuat khayalan Eren mulai lagi, bentuk tubuhnya nampak ter'cetak'.

Tetapi Eren tidak hening hingga esok pagi, ia kejar laki-laki yang mendahului kepergiannya itu.

Tetapi entah di mana keberadaannya dalam kegelapan tidak terlihat, sayangnya Eren tidak tahu di mana steker lampu.

Tetapi Eren akhirnya berfikir untuk berhenti dan membiarkan laki-laki itu pendarahan sendiri karena ulah gilanya, ia pun kembali ke peraduannya.

Sudah tengah malam lewat banget, mungkin setengah 3 pagi, Eren sudah rapi menuju pulau kapuk tetapi kepalanya masih sadar... huh. Pikirannya yang sudah kalut makin saja amburadul, akhirnya ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk keluar dari kamar dan mencari sosok yang sudah tersakiti itu.

"Levi-san...?" , "Hello... di mana kau?" Tanpa sadar, karena banyak konflik di antara keduanya, Eren memanggil tetua dengan embel-embel 'san'.

Eren mendekati sofa ruang tengah yang biasanya menjadi tempat Levi beristirahat, tetapi tidak, tidak ada.

Akhirnya terpikir mungkin ada di atas loteng... tetapi tidak ada juga.

Mungkinkah dengan tubuh mininya ia bersembunyi di kolong meja atau dalam lemari?

Apa mungkin benar dia pergi, tidak tahan menghadapi cobaan bertubi ini?

Karena tidak ada juga, Eren menghela napas. Mungkin memang benar salahnya, atau itu bukan 'mungkin' lagi namanya karena memang sudah pasti... siapa juga yang menarik orang dengan paksa ke kolam tengah malam? Akhirnya Eren pergi menuju dapur mencari minum... sebenarnya dari jauh curiga juga kenapa lampu dapur menyala.

Sosok putih ada di sana ternyata, sedang duduk di meja makan berselimutkan jubah mandi. Ingin Eren peluk mahluk mini itu sekarang juga, tetapi punggungnya yang membelakangi dan tetap begitu saja saat tahu ia sedang ada di sana... seolah benar-benar sedalam itu ia membenci dirinya. Eren menghembuskan nafas berat atas dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ingin... mengambil minum, aku haus," ucap Eren berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Baru saja ia mengatakannya, terlihat Levi mendadak berdiri dari kursi lalu mengotak-atik lemari dapur, mengeluarkan gelas lalu mengisinya dengan air, berjalan ke hadapan Eren, dan menyodorkan apa yang diminta kepadanya.

"Ah! Kau memang baik hati!" Bukannya mengambil, Eren malah memeluk Levi Erat.

Tetap saja Levi masih menampakan wajah seperti itu. Eren sudah melepas pelukannya dan sekarang melihat wajah orang yang pendeknya makin kelihatan, ia jahil mengambil 2 jarinya untuk membentuk senyum super maksa di bibir kaku itu.

"Tersenyumlah!" Eren sumringah sendiri. Tetapi melihat tatapan sengit itu benar-benar serius, ia langsung menghentikan kelakuannya.

"Aku akan melempar gelas ini ke arahmu."

Eren tersenyum, "hup! Jangan, Levi-san. Kalau pecahannya kemana mana, yang repot kan kau juga, aku tidak akan mau membantumu malam-mlam begini," sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Levi yang berisi gelas.

"Oh ya? Tapi aku akan pastikan mulutmu tidak akan memuntahkan sedikitpun pecahan belingnya," sebuah balasan akhirnya terdengar.

Mendengarnya bagai seribu pedang menancap hati Eren.

"Huaa...!~ apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya Levi-san tidak marah lagi padaku...?!" Eren seketika langsung memeluk tubuh bersuhu rendahdi depannya, kembali.

"Pergilah."

"Tidaaaakkk...!" Eren mulai merajuk seperti tidak pernah melakukannya semasa kecil, ia membenamkan kepalanya kepada dada itu kembali, sambil curi-curi kesempatan.

Tapi Levi diam saja, kombinasi dari sudah lelah dengan Eren sekaligus tidak peduli.

Eren mengangkat kepalanya, "bagaimana dengan hidungmu?" Dilihatnya sudah tidak bersimbah darah dan bersih, juga tidak ada perban di sana, apa tidak parah?

Baru saja lagi-lagi Eren ingin menyentuh bagian itu, tangannya langsung ditepis.

"Hidungku baik-baik saja, bodohh..." Entah 'bodoh' karena balasan Eren pernah menyebutnya dengan sebutan itu, tadi siang.

Eren mengembalikan pelukannya yang sempat melonggar, ia dekatkan mulutnya dengan telinga itu seraya berbisik, "oh syukurlah, aku tidak menendangnya dengan kekuatan penuh." Eren tersenyum lebih manis daripada biang gula.

Akhirnya dengan kekuatan maksa, Levi berhasil hengkang dari Eren. Bukan hanya itu, Eren mendapat siraman air dingin. Sekarang dia bisa minum tanpa harus minum.

"Tunggu, tunggu!" Eren berusaha mengejar ketertinggalannya kembali sebelum terlalu jauh.

Levi masih punya kesabaran tersisa, walau nampaknya persediaan kritis. Ia tolehkan pandangan kepada anak di belakangnya. "Apa lagi...?" Wajahnya sudah tampak bosan sangat.

"Ehh... sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana kalau kau tidur di kamarku...?" Eren menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya, seraya kedua tangannya memohon.

Levi memandangnya dengan keyakinan yang tidak ada, beberapa saat berlalu... Eren harap-harap cemas. Tapi kalau tawaran ini ditolaknya, maka ia sudah menyiapkan paksaan.

"Baiklah," jawaban yang dinanti.

Baru saja Eren kira ia akan menuntun Levi ke ruangannya, tetapi laki-laki yang hawanya mengerikan itu jalan duluan di depannnya. Eren hanya memerhatikannya dari belakang, sambil menyalakan dunia hayalannya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, Levi masuk duluan. Baru saja Eren akan mengikuti, pintu langsung ditutup kencang. Ia pun terbengong dengan perlakuan yang diterimanya barusan, lalu terdengar bunyi pintu dikunci dari dalam.

Dunia hayalan itu runtuh seketika.

"Tunggu... Levi, kenapa kau kunci pintunya?!" Eren mulai mengetok pintu, mencoba membuka kenopnya lalu berubah menjadi gedoran yang kencang. "Hei, hei! HEII...! AKU TIDAK MENYURUHMU TIDUR SENDIRIAN!"

Semoga saja pintu itu tahan bantingan, dan terbuat dari kayu jati asli karena Eren makin beringas di luar. Sementara di dalam lampunya sudah gelap, seseorang sudah membaringkan dirinya tak peduli apapun.

"BUKA PINTUNYAAA...!"

* * *

Tebeceee...

* * *

INI RASANYA RASA-RASA ERERI TERSELUBUNG TAU GA SIH #losendiri# RASANYA GUE MAU NANGIS DARAH SEKOLAM. SORRY BANGEETTT WALAU OTEPE GUE RIVAERE, AWALNYA, TETAPI SUATU KETIKA ERERI JADI OTEPE GUE JUGAAAA. SEDIH GA SIH SEME FAVORITLU HARUS MENJADI UKE OTEPE LU JUGA DI SAAT YANG SAMA?! #NANGIS DARAH SEKOLAM #OKE LEBAY#

Maaf banget buat yang nggak suka EreRi, udah ada warnnya ya di atas :') _HALAH DULU JUGA GA SUKA, TAHU-TAHU UDAH JADI OTEPE AJA_ SORRY BANGGETTT AUTHOR LABIL DAN SEGALA MACEM. MAAFKAN DAKU YANG TELAH MENGACAUKAN CHAR FAVORITE KALIANN :''')))) #sungkem#

Lihat aja nanti Eren sama Levi bisa baku hantam :v terus mpe kapan.

Karena author kita memiliki keterbatasan (mental), maka dia mau ngasih bonus yang bisa dibilang kewajibannya juga karena udah nyampe 5 jilid ga pernah ngasih cover. Silahkan intip flickr: "Kyra Kyr" sebagai permohonan maafnya. Di flickr tersebut terdapat referensi/contoh dari mansion yang kita pakai untuk syuting KLB. Mau taroh link pasti gakebaca di sini. Wewewedotflickrdotcom search people "Kyra Kyr"

The song is actually tittled Distance, as the singer is Christina Perri ft. Jason Mraz, recomended (y)

* * *

Keeping Lines Blurry

 _Mission 3_  
Troll Eren and Mad Levi

 _Disclaimer  
_ Hajime Isayama

 _Rating  
_ T

 _Genre  
_ Crime & Romance

 _Pairing  
_ RivaEre nyerempet EreRi  
^author labil

* * *

 _Maaf apabila ada kesalahan pada penulisan nama/gelar saudara/i_

 _Kritik dan saran terbuka untuk disampaikan._

 _Terimakasih pake banget yang udah mau membaca ff ini, apalagi yang udah ngikutin sejauh ini, howa akan selalu memperhatikan views and visitors_


	6. Mission 4: True Color

**Kode Merah** : _OOC (_ _Out Of Character_ _)_ _–_ _DOC (_ _Death Of Character_ _), CCD (CaCaD), AU (_ _Alternative Universe_ _). Cacad mencakup misstype serangkai menjamur, rasa mengantuk, menyesal, bengong ga ngerti, alur kelamaan, author kemalesan yang gila._

* * *

Karena... semalam, baiklah itu bukan semalam tapi sudah pagi, Eren terlibat baku hantam dengan Levi dan akhirnya berakhir dengan ia tidur sendirian di luar.

Sekarang Eren mengerti kenapa Levi bisa bangun pagi, karena sesungguhnya tidur di sofa tidak begitu menyenangkan. Lagi atmosfir di luar rasanya dingin dan mencekam, dapat mendengar apapun yang terjadi juga, selain posisi yang sudah pasti kurang nyaman.

Eren baru hanya melihat sekitar, kalau matahari bahkan belum tampak dan langit masih membiru tua. Selain itu keadaan super hening super dingin, penurunan suhu yang terjadi saat pagi buta benar-benar membuatnya membeku. Walau sebenarnya masih belum jelas motif penggusuran Eren dari kamarnya sendiri, tapi mungkin saja ada unsur balas dendam. Levi mungkin saja ingin agar penderitaannya ada yang mengalami juga.

Eren akhrinya berdiri dan hendak untuk membasuh wajahnya yang masih berat, sungguh rasanya bukan tidur 1 malam, tapi hanya 5 menit berlalu. Ia pergi mencuci wajah tidak ke kamar mandi, tetapi pada bak pencuci piring di dapur. Setelah menekankan nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya jauh-jauh ia menekan kedua tangan pada pinggiran bak, tetesan air berjatuhan di ujung dagunya.

Berhubung ia sedang ada di dapur, membuatnya teringat sekaligus memberikan sebuah ide yang tidak gila... Eren ingin membuat sarapan.

Mungkin sekalian sebagai permintaan maaf terbesar darinya yang bisa ia lakukan.

Ragu, tidak yakin, takut juga.. apakah mahluk dunia kurcaci itu akan membanting meja makan melihat hidangan yang amburadul? Atau tidak? Tapi seburuk-buruknya pun Eren sudah terbiasa menerima yang paling buruk

Akhirnya sekitar 1 jam berlalu, setelah bunyi-bunyi gaduh dan bunyi mencurigakan membahana mengudara, Eren selesai.

Eren duduk manis di meja makan, menanti pangeran tidurnya bangun. Tapi rasanya lamaa sekali mungkin hampir setengah jam, ia tidak tahan juga keburu mati kelaparan.

Munculah keinginan darinya untuk pergi menembus kamar dan membangunkan singa tidur, tetapi... terakhir kali pintu itu dikunci bukan? Hingga ia berakhir dengan melewati pagi buta di luar. Baiklah mungkin tidak harus menembusnya juga, ketuk saja pintunya.

.

.

.

Tidak ada reaksi, akhirnya Eren mulai berteriak-teriak layaknya Tarzan di hutan rimba. Tangannya sudah memerah mengetuk kayu di depan wajahnya, sebenarnya ia bisa saja mendobraknya langsung... tetapi itu kelewat heboh.

Akhirnya Eren berhenti, ia menundukan kepalanya dan menempelkannya pada badan pintu. Terpikir kalau ia akan mengintip Levi dari jendela, apakah yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukannya hingga tidak menjawab? Tidak kedengarankan tidak mungkin. Apa Levi sedang mendengarkan lagu di dalam menggunakan headphone volume paling besar? Itu hanya kebiasaan yang dilakukannya sendiri.

Eren pun pergi keluar, memutar rumah hingga ia dapat melihat jendela kamarnya sendiri.

Langsung saja ia gedor jendela itu, kalau bisa mungkin sampai pecah. Melihat lewat hordeng transparan, tapi hampir tak kasat karena kaca pada jendela adalah riben. Sayangnya jendela ditutup, ingin ia ambil linggis untuk mencongkelnya... sekaligus untuk mencongkel mahluk di dalamnya keluar.

Eren akhirnya menyimpan tenaganya kembali, menyenderkan badannya kepada tembok.

Kali ini apakah sebuah balas dendam, lelucon, atau Levi memang benar-benar telah kehilangan kesadarannya?

Eren merasa niatnya yang baik hati terhkianati oleh Levi, sungguhlah sekarang ia menganggap manusia salju itu manusia paling berdosa.

Akhirnya karena Eren ngambek beneran, dia makan sendiri. Makin parah ketika kebosanan melanda karena handphonenya ada di kamar. Untung saja dikunci, kalau tidak bisa saja Levi mendadak stalking terus melihat-lihat galerinya.

Ingin menonton tv remotenya tidak ada, sungguh Armin mungkin membawanya dalam perjalanannya. Lagi tv seperti itu tidak tahu rasanya bagaimana menyalakannya tanpa remote.

Sengaja membuang-buang waktu biar lamaan dengan berendam 2 jam di kamar mandi, hampir rasanya tertidur pengaruh dimabukkan aroma.

Untuk membunuh waktu.. apakah sekarang ia harus melakukan tugas rumah juga seperti Levi?

Eren memutar bola matanya ke atas, haaa... tidak mungkin.

Akhirnya ia hanya duduk manja bersandar di sofa ruang tengah. Ingin berenang rasanya... mungkin, lain kali saja kalau kenangan pahit itu sudah mulai pudar rasanya.

Akhirnya Eren ke atas, berniat main bilyar sendirian lagi.

Ketika sudah menyentuh stik bilyar, ia tidak sadar kalau keasikannya yang sendiri ini membuatnya lupa. Melihat jam dinding di sana menunjukan hampir tengah hari, turunlah ia ke bawah.

Benar saja, masih tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan kalau seorang sudah keluar dari tempat peristirahatannya.

Eren tidak ingin menggunakan kemampuannya membuka kunci, atau menyongkel jendela...

Tetapi rasanya ini harus.

Akhrinya ia berkeliling rumah untuk menemukan benda yang dapat dimanfaatkannya untuk melakukan kerajinan tangan ini. Karena ia tidak menemukan kawat, dan rasanya terlalu ekstrim kalau memutus kawat sembarangan, ia menemukan linggis di kebun.

Setelah menyodok jendela dengan cepat dan mudah selesai, ia dapat melihat situasi di dalam lebih jelas. Tapi sayangnya kalau memang harus menerobos dan masuk lewat jendela, maka ia harus melengkahi Levi. Karena poisi ranjang singa tidur itu menempel dengan tembok yang ada jendelanya. Dengan perasaan yang melompat-lompat seperti popcorn di panggangan, ia akhirnya menginjak ranjang itu. Untungnya badannya muat masuk lewat tralis, dan posisi Levi juga sedang menghadap ke samping membelakanginya.

Sejujurnya sih, kalau Eren sendiri berada di posisi Levi sekarang ini, maka dia akan bangun. Mendengar suara maling yang menerobos rumah dengan kasar, masa tidak bangun.

Akhirnya. Eren berjinjit dan lompat melewati singa tidur, inginnya saat dilompati sih langsung terbangun. Tapi tidak.

Kini sepasang matanya yang keseluruhan bewarna hijau menatap sosok di depannya yang masih saja, masih saja... masih... menutup mata, wajah Eren sudah menampakkan ketidak senangan yang luar biasa.

Karena linggisnya ia bawa juga, untuk berjaga-jaga di situasi yang seperti ini... langsung saja ia tusuk mahluk di depannya dengan linggis berkarat itu, awalnya pelan seperti hanya menyentuhnya dengan cotton bud. Tetapi karena reaksi masih juga belum terjadi, Eren paksa menggunakan tenaga menusuk bahu Levi dengan linggis.

Eren sudah menyiapkan rencana kalau masih tidak berhasil menusuk pundaknya dengan linggis, maka ia akan menusuk bagian yang lain... bisa jadi bagian bawah.

Ternyata Levi terbangun pada saat itu juga... ia akhirnya membuka mata walau dengan slow motion, menatap langsung Eren yang jelas-jelas masih memegang linggis di depannya, tentu ia akan tahu kalau pelakunya adalah dia.

Eren pikir, Levi pasti tahu tujuannya apa menusuknya dengan linggis... setidaknya ia bisa berdiri dan bangun, tetapi detik berlalu dan yang terjadi hanya tatap-tatapan antara kedua belah pihak. Melihat sepertinya Eren hanya kurang kerjaan, hendaklah Levi menutup kedua matanya kembali.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti juga aku menyuruhmu untuk bangun?" Ucap Eren sebelum Levi menutup matanya. Ujung linggis masih menempel pada bahunya, ia sengaja.

"Aku sudah bangun sejak kudengar ada kegaduhan dari dapur," Eren langsung membeku mendengar jawabannya.

Ia pun menutup mata dan menarik nafas dalam, "... baiklah, kau sudah mendengarnya bukan? Sekarang bangun!" Perintahnya tiada henti.

"Ambil saja handphoemu kalau bosan dan pergilah, kunci kamar ada di belakang pintu," seraya Levi menutup kedua matanya kembali.

"..."

Keheningan menyerbak di antara keduanya.

"Levi-san..." Suara Eren mulai serius.

"Aku tahu kau masih marah padaku, tapi tolong jangan begini... tidur di luar benar-benar tidak enak!" Detik selanjutnya Eren langsung luluh tubuhnya dan kini kian berlutut di hadapan sang pangeran, dengan suara memohon dan segala macam, linggis itu sudah dibuang.

Levi tahu ini takkan mudah, kecuali ia sendiri yang mengakhirinya. Tetapi ia diam saja bahkan tetap memejamkan mata.

Tetapi Eren mulai sewot dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh mini di depannya. "Huaa...~ kau bahkan tidak menjawabku!"

Tidak tahan karena kegilaan makin menjadi, Levi segera bangkit dan menepis tangan Eren dari tubuhnya. Entah ini kelihatannya bagus atau buruk, tetapi wajah dingin itu masih begitu-begitu saja sambil bangun lalu melangkah melewati Eren.

Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan yang jelas bagi Eren, tetapi ia langsung mencegat langkah Levi dengan menarik tangannya.

"Hei..." Eren mengadah menatap wajah yang makin tidak senang dengannya itu, "aku sudah membuatkan... mm... makanan... kau akan memakannya kan?" Tanya Eren ragu, hanya tatapan dari warna paling gelap yang dilihatnya sebagai jawaban.

"Omong-omong, tanganmu panas sekali... apa kau demam?" Mendengarnya langsung membuat Levi menyingkirkan tangannya dari jeratan setan lalu segera pergi.

Langsung saja Eren menyamakan posisi dengan Levi, berdiri dan mengejarnya, "t-tunggu dulu!"

Karena Eren lebih cekatan, maka segera ia melangkah duluan dan menghadang Levi di muka pintu. Melihatnya, Levi sudah biasa mungkin dengan kegilaan-kegilaan belakangan ini, maka ia tetap saja memantapkan niat untuk menerobos Eren.

Hendaknya Eren akan melawan kalau saja itu memang harus, ia sudah mempersiapkan rencana. Tapi nyatanya begitu Levi ada tepat di depan wajahnya, manik hijau nampak tak berkutik melihat dinginnya warna mencekam yang seolah akan menelannya.

Namun detik selanjutnya bukan Eren yang bertindak, Levi mengambil kedua tangannya lalu menaruhnya di wajahnya yang dingin dan kaku itu.

Bukannya merasakan panas yang ada kalau Levi memang demam, tetapi Eren suda tidak tahan duluan dengan panas yang menjalar di pipinya sendiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata-katanya dari jarak sedekat itu membuat Eren terperangah se-terperangahnya, lemas ia langsung seluruh badan.

Mungkin hanya untuk pembuktian _._ Tetapi Eren terbawa perasaan sendiri, hingga ia tetap hening di sana dan membiarkan Levi keluar seenaknya. Sudah ia tak ingat lagi apakah awal pembicaraannya tadi.

Walau sebenarnya dengan merelakan Levi sendirian, Eren jadi tidak tahu apa dia benar memakan makanan buatannya atau diberikan saja kepada hewan liar... enthahlah.

* * *

Eren baru bisa meninggalkan kamarnya ketika menjelang malam, setelah ia tertidur sendiri di kamarnya melepas rindu dengan ranjang usang.

Sejak perputaran kehidupan mereka yang mulai racau, pagi kesiangan, malam kepagian, sadar-sadar kalau pukul 6 kini sudah makan malam.

Eren keluar karena mendengus aroma yang membuatnya beleberan air liur, karena aroma makanan yang menggugahlah yang ditangkap inderanya. Biasanya mungkin akan tercium, tetapi kali ini semerbak. Ia sempat berfikir kalau ini memang sengaja sebagai cara efektif untuk membangunkannya.

Tak lain dan tak bukan pasti itu adalah aroma makan malam yang bersumber dari dapur, segeralah ia dengan antusias layaknya hewan yang akan diberi makan oleh majikannya.

Di hadapannya adalah pria berwajah masam yang mulai duduk dan nampak berdoa sendirian, Eren yang masih mematung karena melihat hidangan yang lagi-lagi _homey_ banget segera mengambil kursi di seberang Levi. Tidak ada yang salah dengan _homey_ kalau memang rasanya enak. Diam-diam bibir itu tersenyum, tipis hampir tak terlihat.

Tetapi, baru saja Eren memain-mainkan sendok. "Eh... Levi-san, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Katakan," bahkan ia tidak beranjak dari aktivitasnya, makannya serius banget.

Eren diam saja melihat kelakuannya begitu. "Mmm.. benar kau tidak akan marah kalau aku bertanya soal ini?"

Mendengar kata-katanya yang mulai ambigu, Levi megadahkan pandang kepada Eren, "soal apa?"

"Berapa sebenarnya usiamu?" Kedengarannya lancar dan tidak tersendat, walau tatapan Eren kepada Levi mulai ragu.

Tahu bahwa pertanyaannya ternyata tidak begitu penting, dan tidak seserius itu, Levi kembali melanjutkan makannya... hening sebentar Eren menunggu panda memakan bambu 2 tahun.

"20."

Krik..

Krik...

Krikk...

"Hello...? Maaf aku kurang jelas mendengarmu tadi?" Ulang Eren.

"Usiaku 20 tahun."

Hanya sebuah kata tidak dapat membuat Eren percaya, semudah itu, tidak akan.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kita hanya berbeda 3 tahun," kini ia berikan tatapan yang penuh dengan kecurigaan, layaknya sedang mengintimidasi.

Mendengar baby Eren mulai merajuk, Levi segera menurunkan sendok dari mulutnya lalu menatap anak di depannya dengan yakin, "kau mau tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya?"

"Apa?" Langsung saja Eren.

"Aku masih 19 tahun sekarang ini, belum sampai 20."

"..."

"..."

Hening.

Tetapi, masih saja Eren penasaran. "Apa kau punya bukti? Mana tanda pengenalmu...?"

Langsung Eren mendapatkan tanda membunuh lewat tatapan yang singit abis, ia mengerti, lalu ia diam.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu apa yang sudah kau raih dalam 20... eh, maksudku 19 tahunmu itu?" Tanya Eren, inginnya ia terus memperpanjang percakapan ini, memancing-mancing.

Tetapi karena di kubu Levi tidak begitu antusias, maka ia tetap saja menghabiskan suap demi suap. Sementara Eren belum menyentuh piringnya, saking fokus dengan interogasi ini. Melihat keadaan yang mulai membosankan, Eren minum saja segelas air yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah menikah."

"PFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTT...!"

Levi masih serius makan, untungnya luapan gunung vulkanik itu tidak mengenai wajahnya. Sementara Eren mulai mengelap sisi mulutnya karena muncratan air.

"Ah, lelucon yang bagus, _Sir_ , aku tidak melihat kau mengenakan cincin," Eren masih, masih belum puas. Disamping ia tak menyangka itu pernikahan dini sekali.

"Aku memang sengaja tidak mengenakan cincin."

Eren tentu tidak terkesan dengan alasan itu. "Kalau begitu, apa kalian sudah bercerai?"

"Iya," seberkas cahaya terang mulai menyinari.

"Cerai mati."

Langsunglah Eren terhenyak mendengar suara dingin yang seolah benar menceritakan sebuah kematian.

"Ah! Aku tahu sekarang kenapa kau selalu memakai baju putih-putih!" Eren merasa senang seperti habis memecahkan teka-teki dalam permainan andro, tidak begitu menyesal mendengar berita kematian. Sementara Levi sudah hampir menyelesaikan makannya.

"Tapi... apakah... apakah kematian istrimu baru-baru ini?" Layaknya ingin menggali harta karun sedalam-dalamnya.

"Kau sudah menjawab semuanya," tutup Levi, yang akhirnya sudah selesai beneran dan meninggalkan meja makan bersama piringnya.

Menyadari akan senangnya informasi yang didapat, Eren bahkan belum memulai makannya. Sementara Levi sedang mencuci piringnya di bak pencuci, setelah itu pergi.

* * *

Tak biasanya Eren terbangun dari tidurnya tengah malam. Dilihatnya jam di layar terang itu, matanya masih belum bisa menerima brightness yang keterlaluan. Ternyata belum tengah malam, keluarlah ia untuk pergi ke kamar kecil... sebenarnya tidak ingin ke kamar kecil, tapi karen sudah bangun yasudah.

Dengan jalannya yang masih terseok-seok, Eren pergi ke kamar mandi. Lalu setelah lebih segar sedikit dia berencana untuk istirahat kembali, tapi tanpa sengaja ia melihat sofa ruang tengah kosong... ke mana perginya Levi? Apa dia belum tidur?

Awalnya tidak peduli, tetapi penasaran juga, disatronilah rumah Armin untuk menemukan mahluk cebol itu. Saat sampai ke kebun terlihat Levi sedang berjalan keluar rumah, langsung Eren berubah jadi mata-mata dadakan. Tetapi sebelum itu, Eren teringat untuk mengambil sesuatu dan kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Saat sampai di luar lagi, untung saja mahluk putih di tengah malam itu belum terlalu jauh.

Eren tidak tahu apakah Levi menyadari langkahnya yang kasar, tapi teruslah ia berjalan layaknya pengintai handal. Tidak jauh hanya beberapa jengkal, Levi ternyata masuk ke sebuah minimarket bernuansa hijau-oranye. Eren pun berhenti di seberang mini market itu dan bersembunyi di balik mobil yang terpakir di jalan.

Levi terlihat tidak memutar di dalam rak-rak toko seperti keperluannya ada di sana, tapi langsung mengantri di depan kasir. Kalau begitu antara dia mau beli kondom, pulsa listrik, atau galon. Nuansa malam makin mencekam karena sepi sekaligus dingin, angin bertiup menerpa Eren.

Terlihat ada 2 orang yang mengantri di depan Levi. Tetapi yang paling depan nampaknya sudah hampir selesai, benar saja setelah beberapa saat ia keluar. Lalu tinggal seorang di depan Levi... baru saja orang bertubuh tinggi besar, berambut panjang hitam, berjubah itu berdiri tepat di depan meja kasir.

Eren membelalakan matanya tak percaya, terjadi perampokan dan Levi menjadi sandera.

Eren langsung keluar dari persembunyian dan menyeberangi jalan menerobos toko. Baru saja ia sampai di depan pintu masuk, sebelum semua orang di toko menyadari, ia tembak sebuah peluru tepat pada kepala orang yang baru saja menyandera Levi. Mendengar ada suara tembakan, ternyata antek-antek perampok berski mask itu muncul langsung menerobos kaca. Langsung Eren mengamankan Levi di balik meja kasir. peluru langsung menghujani, kasir malang yang tidak diketahui namanya itu tewas di tempat.

Dengan darah panasnya, Eren bukanlah tipe yang sabar menunggu dan mendengar. Baru sedetik ia sembunyi, langsung dengan spartannya muncul kembali dan menembakan peluru kepada kepala siapapun yang dilihatnya. Sempat ia mendapat perlawanan, namun dapat menghindar, kebetulan sekali tidak ada yang meleset di kepala. Bunyi tembakan terdengar begitu keras. 4 orang sudah habis. Walau ia masih tidak yakin kalau situasi aman, tetapi langsung saja ia tarik tangan Levi di sebelahnya untuk keluar.

Begitu keluar, keadaan masih hening. Eren melihat kiri-kanan. Baru saja dirasa aman, terdengar bunyi iring-iringan sirine polisi. Mendengarnya, membuat Eren lari begitu saja sambil masih tangan Levi berada dalam genggamannya. Melihat gerak-gerik mereka berdua yang mencurigakan, langsung saja mobil polisi itu menembakan tembakan peringatan.

Pada saat itu juga, orang di belakangnya mendadak tersungkur jatuh. Langsunglah Eren panik. Tetapi ia memaksa hingga tak sampai sedetik, Levi kembali berdiri. Karena polisi itu makin dekat dan gawat juga kalau sampai di rumah Armin terjadi baku tembak, Eren menyusuri gang-gang sempit dan tikungan-tikungan. Hingga mungkin ribuan mil telah berlari hingga mereka sampai ke tempat yang benar-benar sepi.

Eren terengah-engah lalu berlutut pada kakinya sendiri, ia sudah melepaskan genggamannya pada Levi. Sementara manusia dingin itu sendiri masih berdiri melihatnya, tanpa terlihat menggebu-gebu. Yang penjadi perhatiannya sebenarnya adalah senjata api yang ada di tangan Eren.

Eren akhienya bisa berdiri tegap. "Oiya, apa kau terluka?" Ia menatap Levi yang terlihat diam saja, mungkin saking lemas.

"Tidak," jawabnya benar-benar 'tidak', "bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?"

Eren tersenym mendengar pertanyaannya walau nafas masih sesak, sebenarnya ia cukup terkesan karena Levi menanyakan soal keadaannya.

"... baik-baik saja," ia tersenyum maksa.

Lalu keduanya hening.

Sekarang mereka berada pada sebuah gang terpencil yang hanya lampu jalan menemani, sungguh sepi.

"Apa kau tahu jalan di sekitar sini...?" Tanya Eren.

"Aku tidak tinggal di sekitar sini," jawabannya cukup mendeskripsikan.

"Hahh... aku juga."

"..."

"..."

"LALU BAGAIMANA INI?! APA KITA TERSESAT?!" Eren panik mode on.

Levi diam saja, sementara Eren mulai keluar dari gang dan mengintip jalan pertokoan yang sudah tutup semua. Lalu sekembalinya ia menoleh kepada sosok yang masih diam dengan muka yang hampir sama dengan tembok, melihatnya sungguh membuat hatinya luluh.

Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, tiba-tiba Levi serasa tubuhnya diremas dalam genggaman titan "Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Suara Eren terdengar terbenam karena ia menyembunyika wajahnya kepada sebidang dada di hadapannya. "Aku tahu aku telah membuat kekacauan, aku membahayakanmu, aku menghancurkan sebuah toko, dan... dan... aku hanya membuat situasi semakin buruk..."

Awalnya Levi diam saja, selalu, dan seterusnya dia memang diam bahkan tidak membalas Eren yang benar-benar sudah merangkul pinggangnya.

Sebenarnya, sedikit sekali sebuah nafas berat terkeluh dari wajah dingin itu. "Kau sudah melakukan yang seharusnya, Eren, angkatlah pandanganmu."

Terkejut sekaligus senang mendengarnya, bola mata hijau itu sempat membola, apalagi Levi yang mengatakannya. Lasngusng Eren mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah yang masih saja menembok di hadapannya.

Menyadari ada yang aneh di sebelah pelipis Eren, Levi menggunakan sebelah jari tangannya untuk menyapu sebuah noda merah dari sana, "kau terluka..."

Eren benar-benar tepaku dengan perlakuan yang diterimanya. Walau hanya untuk sebuah sapuan halus, tetapi jemari itu masih belum lepas dari wajahnya. Eren menatap Levi untuk yang terdalam... dan kali ini warna gelap yang kebiruan itu tidak begitu menutup diri kepadanya, seolah memberi sedikit ruang untuk cayaha yang masuk.

Tetapi detik kemudian, walau Levi masih saja tidak membalas pelukan itu sama sekali, ialah yang mendekatkan wajahnya terlebih dulu, terlebih lagi... pandangan di antara keduanya pun terputus karena ada mata yang terpejam.

Namun selum sampai bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan, Eren melepaskan dirinya dahulu dengan tiba-tiba.. lalu melangkah mundur sejauh-jauhnya.

"Ah, maaf..." ucap Eren begitu saja, ia tahu mungkin akan ada kecewa. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini... sebelum... kau harus mendengarku dulu."

Baiklah, Levi masih teridam di sana, dengan ini dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun kalau begitu.

Eren mempersiapkan suaranya yang mulai terasa kaku, ia menelan ludah melihat sosok di depannya menanti ucapan yang sudah dijanjikannya. Yang terpampang di wajahnya, selain rasa panas adalah malu sampai mati yang membara.

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau... mungkin suatu saat nanti kita akan berpisah... aku ingin mengatakan..."

Kata-kata Eren tak sampai, begitu banyak jeda sampai-sampai orang yang sudah menuggunya kini sudah tak sabar dan malah menghampirinya. Dengan itu pula, kata-katanya makin terhenti hingga tidak keluar sungguhan.

"Aku tahu," Levi sudah ada tepat di depan wajahnya, lalu tangannya yang dingin terangkat dan menutup mulut yang tak dapat berkata itu.

Kata yang sudah tak dapat terucap kini makin saja tertahan, Eren akhirnya hanya bisa menahan malunya dengan wajah memerah –yang tinggal siluet karena gelapnya malam. Baru saja bibirnya disentuh oleh jemari milik pria berambut hitam, jantung serasa over.

Akhirnya Levi yang melepaskan tangannya sendiri dari Eren, kini ia akan menggunakan sesuatu yang sungguhan untuk menguci mulut sang bocah. Sebenarnya tidak ada apapun di belakang Eren untuk menghalanginya mundur, tapi kali ini dia tidak akan menolak ketika Levi mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Waktu serasa berhenti seketika, Eren membeku dalam ciuman itu... kepalanya dimiringkan menghadap orang yang terhubung dengannya, ini, matanya terpejam mencoba merasakan sensasi, namun minus sentuhan pada kedua tubuh. Tapi sebelum semuanya makin jauh and make it out, Eren perlahan mendorong kedua bahu Levi ke belakang, awalnya hanya sentuhan biasa.

"Ah!" Begitu Eren terlepas, langsung saja ia tatap wajah di depannya yang seolah memberi makna ambigu, antara kecewa dengan kemampuannya dan nafsu yang belum terpuaskan. "Maaf... aku tidak bisa sejauh itu."

Eren merasa panas sekali, terutama di wajahnya, walau dinginnya malam lebih dingin dari pada Levi yang biasanya. Tentu kali ini Levi tidak seperti biasanya.

Sebenarnya Levi sempat menduga kalau peforma Eren kurang, tapi kenyataannya benar-benar kurang sekali. Ayolah, bahkan itu mungkin bukan ciuman namanya. Ia lihat bocah di depannya hanya kalang kabut, tak apa, ia bisa menerima.

"Aku akan mengajarimu sampai kau bisa, Eren."

"Eh...?"

* * *

Tebece.

* * *

Woooah, gw seneng banget, ini akhirnya pendek ga kepanjangan *cries* karena biasanya kepanjangan banget ampe gw sendiri ngantuk :p #author macam apa# tapi sekali lagi saya hanya bisa menahan air mata darah yg udah kayak keran ngelihat hasilnya kayak gini :')

Karena baru kali ini updet lama banget :'''))))))) *cries*

Setelah medapatkan pencerahan diri dan kesaktian melalui meditasi di gunung kidul, akhirnya saya bisa ada feel RiRen setelah kemaren keracunan EreRi mendadak.

Jangan berantem-beranteman kapal, please karena saya sendiri tidak memiliki kapal untuk diberantemin :v

Im soooo sorry and thanksomuchhhh to y' all.

Sopiler alert!  
bentar lagi tamat :V

* * *

Keeping Lines Blurry

 _Mission 4_  
True Color

 _Disclaimer  
_ Hajime Isayama

 _Rating  
_ T

 _Genre  
_ Crime & Romance

 _Pairing  
_ RivaEre

* * *

 _Maaf apabila ada kesalahan pada penulisan nama/gelar saudara/i_

 _Kritik dan saran terbuka untuk disampaikan._

 _Terimakasih pake banget yang udah mau membaca ff ini, apalagi yang udah ngikutin sejauh ini, howa akan selalu memperhatikan views and visitors_


	7. Mission 5: Surpris

**Kode Merah** : _OOC (_ _Out Of Character_ _)_ _–_ _DOC (_ _Death Of Character_ _), CCD (CaCaD), AU (_ _Alternative Universe_ _). Cacad mencakup misstype serangkai menjamur, rasa mengantuk, menyesal, bengong ga ngerti, author kemalesan yang gila._

* * *

Eren akhirnya bisa mengingat-ngingat sedikit dalam ketersesatan mereka di jalanan, karena dia bilang dulu pernah tinggal di sekitar sana walau sudah lama sekali. Walau sempat tersesat juga beberapa kali ditambah dengan tekanan bekerja bersama Levi, akhirnya dapat kembali ketika pagi sudah memasuki buta.

Entah kenapa, Eren rasanya lelah sekali mungkin karena baku tembak yang dilakukannya, jadi begitu sampai dia langsung menuju kamarnya. Namun setelah ia masuk dan baru saja akan menutupnya, seseorang dari luar kamar mencegahnya. Siapalah lagi sosok itu kalau bukan Levi. Eren yang tadinya lusuh mendadak harus mengucapkan kata kembali melihat kehadirannya yang dipertanyakan, lagi tatapannya yang diberikan pun terlihat lebih intens.

"Maaf, Levi-san tapi kurasa aku sudah mengantuk," ucap Eren seraya menutup pintunya kembali. Tetapi cegatan dari Levi ada. Tetapi Eren ngotot, ia dorong pintu lebih keras. Tetapi Levi tidak mau mengalah dan Eren pun takkan kalah. Tetapi... salah apa pintu itu dijadikan bahan pertikaian mereka berdua?

" _Sir_ , kumohon...? Jangan menyuruhku tidur di luar lagi!" Eren memaparkan kehawatirannya dengan sedikit memohon.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur di luar, jenius?" Balas Levi ketus, Eren langsung terdiam. "Dan jangan memanggilku dnegan embel-embel ' _sir_ ', aku belum setua itu."

Sungguh Eren sedang tidak ingin bercanda atau main lempar-lempar bantal dengan kurcaci di hadapannya sekarang, ia tatap balik Levi tanpa rasa takut. "Baiklah, Levi, pergilah," sadis.

Tetapi Levi akhirnya dapat mengalahkan pertahanan Eren hingga, ia masuk begitu saja sambil mendorong dada si penjaga pintu. Karena sudah tidak tahu sekaligus lelah menghadapi apa maksud Levi, Eren membiarkan.

Hingga Levi berhenti di depan ranjang dan memberikan tatapan kepada Eren yang sedang low responding.

"Ah! T-tunggu dulu, Levi... kau.. maaf.. Levi-san.. kau ingin tidur berdua denganku...?" Wajahnya nampak setengah panik dan tidak percaya, ia hampiri saja lawan bicara di depannya.

"Apa kepalamu tertembak peluru? Hah? Kau mendadak kehilangan isi kepalamu?"

"Bukan begitu! Maksudku aku tidak akan bisa tidur kalau bersamamu! Lagipula, malam kemarin aku sudah tidur dengan tidak nyenyak jadi kumohon dengan sangat–!" ucapan Eren langsung terputus begitu mahluk 160cm mendorongnya ke belakang, mendorongnya jatuh ke atas kasur, dengan wajah mengerikan itu ada di atasnya.

Eren masih terbengong, sebelum menyadari adanya hawa-hawa panas yang menyambar wajahnya.

Levi masih menatapnya dari jarak yang sangat dekat itu, serius. "Menyerahlah malam ini," ujarnya.

"Oke... baiklah," Eren pelan-pelan mendorong Levi dengan sebelah tangannya, sambil wajahnya ia palingkan ke arah lain tidak tahan kalau menghadap orang yang satu ini. "Aku akan tidur bersamamu. Tapi mohon jangan seperti ini."

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat pengaturan formasi di antara mereka, Eren berposisi di pojok menghadap tembok sementara Levi ada di pinggir. Karena ranjang itu sebenarnya hanya untuk satu orang, gesekan dan sentuhan di atara mereka tak dapat terhindarkan.

Tetapi Levi nyatanya hanya tidur begitu saja tanpa melakukan apapun, mungkin kalau benar Eren lelah tidak sedang bergairah dan stamina kurang, maka lain kali. Ia tidur membelakangi Eren, sementara Eren mengadah ke atas langit-langit. Walau ketenangan sudah menjadi atmosfir, Eren tetap, masih, tidak bisa membawa dirinya ke dalam alam mimpi.

Sudah ia bergumam sekeras-kerasnya –dalam hati— tentang malam yang sangat nyenyak ini, tetapi rasanya kalau nasi sudah menjadi bacang tidak ada yang bisa diubahnya. Lampu sudah dimatikan, suara hening, dan ada teddy bear ukuran manusia di sebelahnya untuk dipeluk. Akhirnya Eren mengambil handphonenya diam-diam yang dia letakan di pinggiran kasur... sekedar mencari pengantar tidur.

Baru saja ia menekan tombol power, membuka kunci, lalu hendak melihat notif instagram yang menumpuk. Levi mendadak sudah berbalik menghadapnya, hampir Eren teriak.

"A-apa?" Eren kaget sekaligus sawan karena jarak antar wajah mereka tiba-tiba sangat dekat.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa tidur lalu membuka handphone, kau hanya memperburuk keadaan," ceramah Levi malam-malam, Eren bisa merasakan wajah Levi yang setengah siluet menatapnya tajam. Cahaya dari jendela yang hordengnya tidak diurai masuk.

Eren mencoba untuk tenang. "Lalu aku harus apa agar bisa tidur? Minum obat? Kau yang membuatku begini!"

Mendengar balasan Eren, detik selanjutnya Levi langsung mengambil handphone itu. Eren langsung panik, hendak dia merebutnya kembali. Namun seperti yang sudah-sudah, adegan selanjutnya adalah acara gulat di ranjang. Karena ranjangnya kecil dan tak sanggup dengan kelaukan Eren yang mulai heboh, akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh ke bawah.

Yang terjadi bukan ciuman tak sengaja atau apalah itu, tapi sungguh sakit sekali kalau wajah Eren yang terhantam lantai. Eren jatuh tengkurap tidak elegan, sementara Levi di atasnya menduduki, masih memegang kendali. Dengan posisi itu sulit rasanya bagi Eren untuk merebut barangnya.

"Kembalikaaan!" Kedua tangan Eren yang bebas mulai bertindak, "berikaan! Berikan padaku!"

Tetapi Levi tetap tak bergeming, enak saja dia menduduki sebongkah manusia di bawahnya. Malah, ia makin santai begitu terasa menekan kedua sikunya di punggung Eren. Kedua tangannya yang tidak dikunci menggapai-gapai buta, namun Levi masih bisa menghindar.

"... coba kita lihat apa yang dilakukan akun Eren The Y?" Suaranya terdengar jahil, mungkin ini pembalasan kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya, Eren makin panik mendengarya.

Karena Eren tidak dapat membiarkannya begitu saja tanpa perlawanan, ia tiba tiba mengangkat kepalanya ke atas dengan kencang. Kebetulan sekali Levi berada di posisi yang tepat jadi dagunya bertabrakan dengan kepala Eren. Bunyi hantaman yang kencang tak terhindarkan.

Pada detik itu.. keheningan makin menyeruak.

"Kau memaksaku..." Ucap Eren yg menyadari mungkin akan dibogem sebentar lagi sebagai ganjaran.

Tapi nyatanya Levi tak menghiraukan itu, malah dengan maso dia menjambak rambut cokelat Eren dan menekannya ke bawah adar tak ada hal gila lain terjadi. Ciuman Eren dengan lantai makin mesra.

Eren serasa ingin menangis... "kembalikaan... kembalikaaannnnnn..." Suaranya terpendam.

Levi mulai melihat gambar-gambar dari alat yang menjadi satu-satunya sinar di ruangan itu, scrolling, dengan tatapannya yang sedatar layar ponsel. Kalau begini Eren pasrah.

"Eren, menghadaplah ke kamera."

Tentu ia tidak mengerti, tetapi menoleh saja, "apa?!"

Sebuah cahaya terang di ruangan itu menyala sekejap, silaunya membuat Eren sadar hal aneh apa lagi barusan. "L-Levi.. APA BARU SAJA KAU MENGAMBIL FOTO?!"

Levi sendiri tidak peduli, loading post foto itu sudah hampir selesai. Karena gelap, terpaksa menggunakan kamera belakang supaya flashnya bisa menyala... "LEVI-SAN?!"

"Untuk kenang-kengangan, jaga-jaga kalau kita akan berpisah esok hari," Eren diam sendiri mendengarnya, harus membalasnya apalagi... dari jawbaannya itu.

Akhirnya setelah hal yang tak terduga itu terjadi, Levi bangun dari tunggangannya. Tetapi handphone Eren masih ada di tangannya. Eren lantaslah bangkit juga, tetapi melihat Levi yang asyik nampaknya mungkin sedang ngestalk dengan akun orang, ia tak peduli, sudah tidak peduli, terserah apa katamu saja.

Dengan ini, Eren memilih untuk naik ke atas ranjang saja duluan, ia belakangi saja manusia kerdil itu. Namun baru saja ia akan melakukannya...

"Kau mengambil fotoku saat aku tidur...?" Suara Levi terdengar heran, mungkin tercampur kesal juga.

"BU-BUKAN _SIR_ , MAAF AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD UNTUK...!"

Mungkin Levi masih tidak mengerti apa maksud bocah itu, memang tidak akan pernah, atau entah dia tidak meminta penjelasan dari Eren. Menyesal Eren menyesal, sungguh menyesal... ini benar-benar pelajaran yang berharga agar tidak pernah membuka hape saat ada orang iseng di sebelahmu. Eren tergagap, tetapi Levi tidak begitu sementara mulai membaca setiap komen, siapa saja yang memberikan hati, dan tanda pagar apa yang dipakai.

"Leviiii... kembalikaaannnn..!" Eren masih memohon, namun ia hanya dapat berucap ditakutkan pertumpahan darah yang akan terjadi. Levi tak menghiraukan sama sekali, ia menghayati pembacaan. Sementara ingatan tentang betapa memalukannya bagi Eren respon kawan-kawannya di post itu terus membayang.

Masih dalam keheningan, Levi diam-diam dalam gelapnya kamar tersenyum sebelah bibirnya. Entah maksudnya _wtf_ dengan kelakuan Eren atau merasa konyol.

Melihat Levi yang semakin asyik sendiri, dan rasa malu yang sudah tak dapat ditahannya, Eren melanjutkan aksi tidur duluannya kembali... sudahlah, ia sudah hancur. Posisi menghadap tembok, ingin ia sembunyi saja dan tak pernah kembali.

Karena, isi komen foto itu seputar kehebohan kawan-kawan Eren tentang sosok yang tertidur dalam foto, lalu jawaban Eren itu sendiri mengenai siapa sebenarnya sosok putih yang ada di foto... kalau sebenarnya... Eren tidak mengatakan kalau dia 'menyukai' sosok dalam foto atau menulis caption 'bae is sleeping' bagaikan remaja belasan tahun yang masih malu mengatakan tentang cinta pertamanya.

Sambil menyesali perbuatannya, sadar-sadar seorang lagi kini ikut menaiki ranjang. Eren membeku di tempat berharap tidak ada hal yang tidak-tidak lagi. Ia diam, dan masih tetap membelakangi pemandangan dengan menghadap tembok. Namun selanjutnya ia merasa ada sesuatu yang melingkar pada pinggangnya, jatung Eren dipaksa tetap memompa kencang walau pagi sudah buta... pasti.. pasti akibat komen remaja-remaja gila yang dia dibaca. Eh... harus apa ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian pun Eren diam saja, mencoba untuk tenang dan rileks walau sungguh rasanya tidak bisa. Waktu tidak berhenti dan terus berputar, perputarannya pun dirasa sangat lamaaa sekali.. suggest kalau tidak menikmati moment yang sedang berlangsung.

Eren berpikir mungkin Levi benar-benar sudah jatuh terlelap... inginnya ia membalikan posisi, tapi dengan jarak sedekat ini... tidak dapat menatapnya lagi. Ranjang yang sempit ini sungguh memainkan perannya. Namun karena kebosanan yang terus melanda, Eren memberanikan diri untuk berbalik dan menghadap Levi.

Sungguh saja ia sudah benar tidur, tak bicara apa, tak melakukan apa.. mungkin.. atau hanya pura-pura? Ayolah, sudah berapa kali ia termakan tipuan dari orang yang sama.

Baru saja Eren ingin menghembuskan nafas berat pelan-pelan... namun langsung terpotong begitu kecupan mendarat di keningnya tiba-tiba. Dirinya kembali membeku. Lagi-lagi, Levi pelakunya, siapa lagi. Lalu baru saja ia ingin kembali menghadap tembik dan lari dari sosok di depannya, pelukan itu mengerat.. kode untuk tetap bersamanya.

Eren berusaha menghayati bebunyian jangkrik dan burung pembawa pesan kematian yang bergentayangan di saat malam... hingga pagi menjelang.

Namun mungkin karena sudah tidak dapat menahan lelah, Eren akhirnya terlelap ketika fajar hampir menyingsing. Dan pasa saat itu, tak berlangsug lama lagi Levi segera bangkit dari tidurnya.

* * *

Eren terbangun ketika ia rasa ada getaran yang khas dari sebuah benda elektronik. Benda itu terus bergetar hingga akhirnya ia terbangun, tenryata ia mendapatkan telepon. Ia lihat dengan kedua matanya yang baru terbangun... kalau itu adalah Petra, nama suster perempuan yang pernah menolongnya waktu itu. Ada apalagi ini?

"Halo...?"

" _Halo, Eren... ah, apa ini betul Eren yang menjawab?_ " Benar kedengarannya suara perempuan.

"Iyaa..." Eren masih setengah-setengah menjawab dengan kepalanya yang masih setengah sadar.

" _Hmm... bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?_ "

"Aku baik-baik saja."

" _Sungguh...?_ " sungguh begitu? " _Sedang bersama siapa kau sekarang?_ "

Seiring dengan pembicaraan ini Eren berjalan keluar, yang dicarinya adalah sarapan.

"Aku... sedang berada di rumah, bersama orang yang kau kirimkan waktu itu."

" _...Kalian berdua baik-baik saja 'kan?_ "

"Ya... ada apa?"

" _Oh baguslah!_ "

Baru saja Eren ingin bertemu dengan dapur, pikirnya Levi pasti sedang berada di sana.

" _Apa.. apa dia tidak membicarakan sesuatu denganmu...?_ "

"Maksudmu?" Eren yang mulai menyala nalarnya menyadari pertanyaan yang mulai menelsik. Tetapi tetap saja ia mengambil kursi di meja makan, ia lihat hidangan sudah tersedia dan Levi benar ada di sana sedang mencuci piring.

" _Eh, maksudku... misalnya kalian membicarakan kebakaran kilang minyak waktu itu..._ "

Eren langsung menghentikan tangannya yang baru saja akan menyuap sepotong pancake ke mulutnya, lalu lama tak menjawab. Semua kesadarannya kini langsung berkumpul dalam sekejap begitu mendengar sesuatu soal kilang minyak, dan Levi. Perasaan-perasaan yang buruk kini mulai menguap di hatinya. Sebelah tangannya masih memegang handphone di telinga.

" _Kalian tidak pernah membicarakan apapun...?_ " Tanya lagi seorang di seberang sana, merasa pertanyaannya belum dijawab juga.

"Eren...?"

Suara itu... langsung menggetarkan hatinya, sekarang, lebih kencang. Levi melihat dan menyadari dirinya yang tiba-tiba diam di telepon. Eren pun melepaskan handphone itu dari tangannya dan menatap wajah orang yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Aku ingin kembali ke kamar sebentar," jawab Eren dengan senyum, sebenarnya Levi agak heran.

"Sarapanmu sudah jadi dari tadi, makanlah sebelum dingin," kode agar cepat kembali dan tak berlama-lama.

"Iya..."

Eren pun dapat menyingkir dari sana dengan perasaan yang sebenarnya begitu menggebu dalam hati, namun sengaja dibuat terlihat lebih tenang di luar.

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku...?" Langsung saja Eren tanyakan hal yang sebenarnya begitu sampai di kamar.

" _Baiklah... aku tidak tahu apa saja yang kalian berdua telah lakukan, tapi..._ " , " _Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa... aku.. aku... Sebenarnya..._ "

"Petra!" Eren berteriak memanggil namanya, agar pemilik nama itu sadar dan segera melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" _Aku berbohong padamu selama ini!"_

"Apa?!"

" _Jadi... sebenarnya dia bukan perawat... dan aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau sebenarnya aku tidak punya alasan kecuali diancam untuk mengirimnya ke rumahmu... Itu semua hanya alasan yang kubuat-buat..._ " , " _Dia... dia adalah.. keluarga dari salah satu korban kebakaran kilang minyak itu... katanya, katanya... dia datang untuk... entahlah mungkin kau sebagai saksi hidup—!_ "

"Eren...?" Suara itu terdengar sangat tepat di depan pintunya.

Eren langsung mematikan teleponnya dan tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi.

"Ya, aku akan segera keluar," jawabnya.

Sebenarnya ia sudah mempersiapkan kenapa pergi ke kamar, kalau itu memang benar maka ia harus kabur. Lewat pintu depan tidak mungkin, tidak ada ruang yang lebih aman lagi selain kamar. Kepalanya sudah tidak tenang sekarang, walau masih terjebak antara ketidak tahuan antara posisinya dan Levi... entah apa pria berambut hitam itu memang sudah tahu kebenarannya atau bagaimana. Tapi Eren merasa seorang pembunuh kini sudah berada di hadapannya.

Jendela yang ternyata tertutup rapat membuat kepanikannya makin memuncak, tak sabar tak bisa membukanya akhirnya ia pecahkan dengan sikunya.

Terdengarlah pasti, di rumah yang sunyi itu bunyi sebesar kaca.

Eren lansgung melompat, lari dan kabur... tetapi tak bisa lari ke mana lagi selain lewat gerbang depan. Saat sedang berlari, terdengar suara Levi memanggilnya... sungguh mengerikan baginya sekarang. Karena rumahnaya di depan jalan raya, langsung saja Eren melewati lalu lintas yang cukup lengang saat itu. Walau nampaknya Levi mengejar dari belakang, dengan panggilan-panggilannya.

Entah harus apa perasaanya, terlalu banyak reaksi untuk semua kenyataan yang baru diterimanya, dan Levi. Tidak tahu kenapa tetapi ia tidak bisa membunuhnya namun lari. Ingin ia teteskan air mata, namun rasanya suit berada di pihak yang salah.

Eren mulai berlari ke trotoar dan menabrak begitu saja orang-orang yang dirasa menghalangi jalannya menuju Roma, walau entah Roma mana yang ia tuju. Eren menggunakan strateginya yang klasik, ia berlari ke arah gang-gang sempit menambah kesulitan akan keberadaan jejaknya. Ia sempat menengok ke belakang, dan benar saja memang Levi masih ada mengejarnya.

Nafasnya makin menggebu... hingga ia sampai ke sebuah gang sempit ia masih ingin berlari, sejauh-jauhnya, namun terjatuh begitu saja tiba-tiba. Segera ia menyingkir dan melakukan sembunyi di balik tembok gang sempit itu... merasa kalau Levi mungkin saja sudah tidak mengejarnya.. setelah ia lihat, dan menyadari sudah jauh juga pelarian ini. Akhirnya ia membanting dirinya duduk begitu saja di jalanan gang yang kotor itu.

Ia mulai bersender, sambil memikirkan semuanya... sementara sebelah tangannya mulai mengeluarkan senjata satu-satunya yang tertinggal di saku.. bisa saja ia.. sungguh bisa saja ia, membunuh adalah hal yang mudah baginya bahkan saat menuntup mata. Namun kalau begini situasinya, kalau ini soal Levi, ia hanya dapat mengembalikan semuanya kepada dirinya dan menahan air mata yang mulai meleleh... sesaat akan mengikuti peluh yang sudah dari tadi mengucur.

Ia tak merasa dikhianati, karena ia sebenarnya adalah pengkhianat yang sama. Ia tak merasa benar karena tidak ada yang salah. Ia tidak bisa... ia tidak bisa... ia tidak bisa melihat selama ini yang semuanya begitu buram.

Apakah sampai sekarang sebenarnya Levi masih belum mengetahui kebenaran... atau sudah? Ataukah cintaya tulus.. ataukah memang benar semuanya adalah sebenar-benarnya kebenaran. Atau makanan yang selama ini ditelannya mengandung obat tidur yang sama.. bukankah di awal sebuah sisi darinya tidak bisa mempercayai wajah tirai besi itu?

Entah... semuanya serasa tidak nyata. Air matanya mulai berjatuhan menerpa jalan kotor bagaikan hujan kecil namun serasa deras di hati.

"Eren..." suara itu... mendadak saja. Langsung ia hapus cepat-cepat air mata dengan kasar dan berdiri.

"Menjauhlah!" suaranya bergetar. Eren sudah menodongkan pistol itu tepat ke arah jika ia ingin memberikan tembakan di kepala.

Levi muncul dari sisi lain gang itu.. tetapi bukannya apa mendengar peringatan Eren, ia tetap melangkah mendekati mahluk yang sama... dengan tatapan yang memiris.

"Eren, dengar dulu—!"

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah segan untuk melukaimu!"

Mendengar kata-katanya, Levi terdiam, lalu sebentar ia tatap sepasang mata di depannya yang berlinangan... berusaha mendinginkan api hampa, kesal, amarah, atau kecewa.

"Kalau begitu..." , "Kurasa kita semua sudah mengerti maksud masing-masing," Levi mengubah tatapannya kini, seolah tak peduli maut, seolah pasang badan kalau memang ia harus mati ia mendekatkan langkahnya kembali.

"KUBILANG MENJAUH!"

Eren serasa gemetar menodong pistol kepada... kepada orang yang selama ini telah melewati waktu yang tak biasa dengannya. Air matanya masih serasa membasahi mata, mungkin saja terlihat jejak-jejak tangis.

"Apa kau kenal Mikasa? Dia adalah anggota keluargaku yang dibunuh dalam penembakan di kilang minyak."

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi, aku sudah mengetahuinya!" Balas Eren dengan senyum miris, ia buat lebar agar merasa menang. Mikasa... Mikasa... jadi itulah akhir kisah hidup kawan lamanya?

"Aku memang merasa ada yang aneh pada dirimu, sejak pertama aku melihatmu selamat dari ledakan.."

Mendengar kalimatnya menambah luka saja di hati yang terluka itu. "Oh... jadi, benar begitu kau.. kau selama ini hanya mempermainkanku saja?! Itu sudah tujuanmu dari awal?!" Setetes air itu berlinang lagi, membuat bola mata itu makin berkaca seperti berlian.

Setelah sampai di jarak yang cukup dekat, nyatanya Eren tidak menembak apapun, namun Levi telah berhenti. Ia tatap kesedihan di depannya dengan tenang. Tatapannya yang dingin kurang cocok dengan langit yang menerik, sementara membuat api di hati seorang bocah makin memanas.

"Aku tidak pernah mempermainkanmu—!"

"Diam kau pengkhianat!"

Pengkhianat? Levi terdiam mendengar sebutan itu ditujukan kepadanya, ia tatap tak percaya manusia di depannya yang berani berkata demikian.

"Sipa yang sebenarnya pengkhianat di sini...?" Kini Eren yang diam.

Dengan balasan terakhir itu, Levi tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, sementara Eren di depannya makin berkaca-kaca matanya. Mereka berdua masih, masih, terjebak dalam garis yang buram. Namun satu hal pada pandangan bewarna hijau itu, pengkhianat adalah di depannya.

Levi baru saja akan mendekat lagi, namun langkahnya belum jadi. Melihatnya Eren sudah tidak bisa menahan tembakan itu, hingga akhirnya sebuah bunyi keras terdengar.

"Aku sudah.. memberikan peringatan untukmu!" Eren mencoba diam saja melihat kalau tembakannya mengenai paha kiri Levi. Levi sendiri hanya terguncang sedikit, mungkin kalau bukan dirinya, maka seorag itu akan jatuh. Tembakan dari jarak sedekat itu yang benar saja. Ia tengok ke bawah di mana rasa sakit itu berasal, lalu balik kembali menatap monster di depannya. Mungkin tak percaya Eren melakukan ini kepadanya.

Rasa takut Eren memuncak, takut kalau benar-benar dia akan menarik pelatuk itu sekali lagi. Apalagi, baru saja darah mengalir menodai pakaiannya yang selalu putih-putih itu, Levi melangkah kembali. Eren pun tak bergeming, ia nampak serius dengan linangan air mata dan peluh di dahinya.

Mendadak, Levi menendang tangan Eren yang tadi masih menodong pistol, dengan cepat pula ia langsung menghantam wajahnya dengan tinju hingga terjatuh ke bawah.

Eren inginnya langsung lari, tapi, sebelah tangannya diinjak. Tatapannya terlihat beringas sekarang kepada manik gelap di atasnya... Yang terlihat dingin tiada pengampunan.

Eren mendecih, "apa kau akan membunuhku sekarang, _Sir_?"

Sebenarnya Levi tidak menginjak jemari Eren dengan niatan membuatnya patah, namun siapa tahu. Tetapi bocah yg sudah ada di bawah itu masih menyiapkan sejuta rencana di kepalanya, sambil-sambi melihat apa aksi selanjutnya Levi dengan tatapan kebencian.

"Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya bukan kau pelakunya."

Langsung, semua pikirannya yang tadi kacau.. semakin kacau

"Aku tahu, kau hanya dijebak selama ini," Eren hanya dapat mengadah ke atas menatap Levi dari bawah... dengan kata-katanya yang makin membingungkan hati itu.

Setetes air yang masih membendung di mata kini meluncur secara vertikal ke pelipisnya, "aku tidak akan membunuhmu, tidak akan pernah..." Namun Levi masih saja menatapnya dingin, walau terasa hangat sejenak begitu dia mengulurkan tangannya, mengajaknya bangun.

Bocah itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat, dengan segala perasaan, perkataan, dan pemikirannya dalam diri.

Tapi dengan ini, kalau memang begitu selama ini dirinya di manik hitam Levi... maka Eren akan menerima tangan itu untuk bangun berdiri... berhadapan dengannya lalu memeluknya erat.

Dengan masih menyembunyikan sebuah kebenaran. Eren tidak akan pernah membahas ini lagi, sungguh ia tidak akan mempermasalahkan semua ini lagi, kalau mungkin ia yang akan bersujud meminta maaf. Levi yang paling benar, memang dia yang benar, Eren selama ini salah.

Harapannya kebenaran itu masih akan terus terkubur, kalau bisa hingga ia mati. Namun kalau memang sudah tercium bau busuk itu, maka ia... tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya saat itu.

* * *

Kilang minyak milik Erwin sebenarnya dibangun dari dana pencucian uang ia dan mafia minyak lainnya. Laporan tentang penyelewengan dana masuk ke penyelidikan, walau sebenarnya beberapa orang penyidik adalah pemain di pencucian uang itu juga.

Karena mulai tidak aktif dan sengketa tanah yang tidak pernah terselesaikan, sekaligus untuk menjadi alih-alih dalam penyelidikan, diusulkan untuk dibakarlah kilang minyak itu... pada sebuah perundingan rahasia. Namun tidak sia-sia karena sudah diasuransikan.

Untuk membuat kalau itu bukan kesengajaan, Erwin sengaja membuat seolah itu terlihat tidak sengaja. Ia membuat skenario terjadi insiden penembakan dari transaksi senjata yang tidak berjalan mulus.

Beberapa orang pun dikirim untuk menjalankan skenario ini, termasuk Eren.

Eren sendiri sebenarnya adalah 'pemain' di lapangan.

Sebenarnya Eren mempertaruhkan nyawa, kalau saja ia tidak bisa kabur setelah menembak tangki minyak itu. Ia sendiri tidak mengetahui karena setelah bunyi tembakan beradu, semuanya berpencar meninggalkan lokasi.

Seorang dari penyelidikan bernama Hanji yang punya koneksi dengan Levi mencium adanya keganjilan dalam kasus ini. Namun ia diancam dipecat karena mulai menuduh orang-orang 'besar' juga bermain dalam pembakaran. Mereka menutupi kejahatan mereka sendiri, like a big ring white collar crime.

Karena penyelidikan tidak dapat dilanjutkan, Hanji hanya dapat membeberkan dugaannya pada Levi bahwa, insiden penembakan di kilang minyak itu, dan orang orang yang terlibat di dalamnya hanya dijebak untuk melakukan aksi tersebut. Sementara berita yang beredar di masyarakat hanya penembakan saja... dan tidak pernah dilanjutkan lagi siapa yang ditembak siapa yang menembak.

Orang-orang kerah putih yang bermain berhasil menutupi kebenaran ini dari masyarakat, dan kasus ditutup.

Eren tidak tahu ia dibayar untuk membunuh teman masa kecilnya, sekaligus adik orang yang disayanginya, Mikasa.

Ia tidak dapat menceritakannya kepada Armin, yang ia tahu pamannya adalah Erwin.

Levi mempercayai kalau Eren hanya dijebak, seseorang memang ingin membunuhnya dengan menggagalkan transaksi dan sengaja membawanya ke kilang minyak.

Sejujurnya Eren dibayar untuk meledakan kilang, itu hanya skenario. Tidak ada seorang yang berani membunuhnya dan transaksi itu tidak pernah ada.

* * *

 _ **The look in your eyes**_

 _ **Will turn to surprise, as you feel the pain**_

 _ **And you realize**_

 _ **The one hurtin' you**_

 _ **Is somebody who once said**_

" _ **I love you"**_

* * *

Awalnya, Eren kira Levi mengetahui kebenaran tentangnya, yang sebenar-benarnya. Namun ternyata tidak. Mengetahui kalau itu adalah hal bagus, ia tetap melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Levi.

* * *

TamaT.

* * *

Keeping Lines blurry adalah ff yang idenya udah ada semenjak setahun yang lalu tapi mendep gitu aja di lepi. Udah sering ganti judul, rombak-rombakan cerita, dan segala macem.

Mungkin rada maksud Keeping Lines Ngeblur judulnya, sebenernya itu gw ambil dari sebuah lirik lagu. Maksudnya adalah ya gitu deh, keeping lines blurry. Situasi di mana Eren tidak dapat melihat kebenaran dengan jelas, siapa yang dia harus percayai, dan Levi.. ya sampe akhirnya... akhirnya ya gitu.

Tak bosan-bosannya saya ucapkan terimakasih yang banyak pake banget, dan permohonan maaf bila ada salah kata atau penulisan, sama segala macem kekurangan yang ada.

Sebagai ucapan terimakasih, nanti besok (minggu depan) saya kasih chapter bonus :v Mau ditulis sekarang kepanjangan, jadi besok aja lah yah.

Dan soal perbedaan umur pairing kita ini.. Sebenernya bukan ga suka pedo, tapi lagi kepengen aja.

* * *

Keeping Lines Blurry

 _Mission 5  
_ Surpris

 _Disclaimer  
_ Hajime Isayama

 _Rating  
_ T 15

 _Genre  
_ Crime & Romance

 _Pairing  
_ RivaEre

* * *

 _Kritik dan saran terbuka untuk disampaikan._

 _Saya tidak bisa berhenti mengucapkan terimakasih kepada semua pembaca yang telah memilih ff ini. Again, thank you so much._


	8. In The Luxury Condo

**Kode Merah** : _OOC (_ _Out Of Character_ _)_ _–_ _DOC (_ _Death Of Character_ _), CCD (CaCaD), AU (_ _Alternative Universe_ _). Cac ad mencakup misstype serangkai menjamur, rasa mengantuk, menyesal, bengong ga ngerti, author kemalesan yang gila._

* * *

 _"Ere_ n."

"..."

"Eren..."

"Hm?"

"Lepaskan."

"Ah, iya..." Mendengar lawannya duluan bersuara, ia langsung menjauhkan pelukannya. Manik hijau pun menatap tatapan di depannya yang masih saja terasa menyimpan rahasia, namun suatu hal pada Levi langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau terluka!" Eren melihat darah, lalu kelihatannya panik. Levi sudah tak ingin berkata apa-apa lagi mendengar kelakuan seperti itu.

Eren masih melihat warna putih pada pakaian itu kian ternoda dan kalah dengan merah yang deras. "Aku harus bagaimana ini?! Pasti rasanya sakit..."

Levi masih diam saja, ingin melihat apalagi kata-kata yang terdengar yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkannya. Tapi yang Eren lakukan hanya mengguncang kedua bahu Levi, yang bisa dikatakan memperburuk keadaan.

"Levi-san... sebagai permintaan maaf, kumohon istirahatlah sebentar di rumahku!" Levi mendengarnya tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa, mungkin kesadarannya mulai menjauh. "Maksudku rumah yang selama ini kita tinggali adalah... bukan rumahku..."

"Rumahmu apa, eh? Rumah sakit?" Balasnya, yang dapat diartikan penolakan.

"Tidak, tapi.. setidaknya sebelum kau mati kehabisan darah," Eren mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap wajah yang mungkin makin memucat saja, seolah khawatir.

Mendadak, Levi tidak bisa menahan itu semua dan ia hendak menjatuhkan kakinya. "Uwoo.. Levi-san!" Eren langsung menahannya.

"Lepaskan, Eren..." Tatapan membunuh itu langsung diarahkan tajam kepadanya, dengan itu Eren langsung menyingkirkan kedua tangannya yang tadinya hendak membantu Levi tetap berdiri. Akhirnya perlahan seseorang yang terluka di depannya jatuh ke bawah dan duduk... untuk lebih baik.

Eren hanya mellihatnya saja, dia masih berdiri malah bercakak pinggang dan menatap orang yang posisinya lebih rendah darinya. "Ah... bukankah kau perawat... seharusnya kau bisa—!"

"Apa aku masih punya waktu untuk membicarakan hal itu...?" Levi berusaha menekan-nekan bagian yang terluka, ia hanya berbicara tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Eren pun ingat, kalau semuanya hanyalah tipuan, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Levi-san kau tidak akan mati kan?" Eren mendadak bersimpuh di hadapannya, dengan tatapan memohon.

"Kalau aku masih hidup, akan kubunuh kau," sebuah tatapan menyakitkan yang masih menyimpan dendam diarahkan kepadanya.

Perlahan takut pergerakannya ditolak, Eren mencoba meraih bahu laki-laki di depannya. "Kuhohon... jangan pergi ke rumah sakit... luka tembakan seperti ini pasti akan menjadi masalah."

Levi sudah tidak ingin menjawab semua ini ulah siapa atau apapun itu, ia hanya sedang menghemat tenaganya untuk menahan rasa sakit. Ia biarkan saja Eren di sampingnya, sambil memberikan tatapan yang membisu sebagai jawaban.

"Jawablah sesuatu, Levi-san!"

"Kau mau aku jawab apa...?" Sepasang mata kelam itu entah kenapa warnanya mulai kosong, suaranya pun tidak terdengar begitu tegas... apalagi tatapannya yang memang selalu begitu.

Eren tahu terlepas dari semuanya yang menembak adalah dirinya, tak alasan lain kenapa Levi terluka. "... maaf," ia pun berdiri dan menyingkir dari ruang korban yang berdarah itu dengan tatapan miris, hingga cukup menjauh lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

"Hallo?"

"Kau bisa menjemputku sekarang?"

"Apa kau bisa melacaknya? Aku sedang tersesat."

Eren berbalik kembali dan menatap Levi yang membuang pandangan darinya. "Levi-san, akan ada yang datang ke sini menjemput kita."

Mendengarnya Levi pun menoleh kepada laki-laki berambut cokelat itu, tetapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain pandagan yang kosong. Eren mulai mengambil langkah untuk menghampirinya, sekarang dia sedang bersandar duduk di tembok... dengan darah yang sudah mendanau di sekitarnya.

Air mata Eren yang sudah berhenti tadi mulai membendung kembali, ia sudah sampai di samping laki-laki itu dan memeluknya, erat. Ia mencoba membenamkan kepalanya kepada sebidang dada di depannya. "Levi-san..." , "... Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Berapa lama jemputanmu itu akan datang...?" Tanya bibir pucat itu.

"Mungkin... sekitar 30 menit..." Eren mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah yang sudah jauh tepat di depannya. "Apa kau masih bisa bertahan selama itu, Levi?"

"Aku tidak tahu," terdengar hampir seluruh nyawanya terbang.

"Levi-san! Jangan berkata seperti itu!" Kepanikan sudah terjadi di wajahnya, Eren sekarang menangkup wajah pucat didepannya yang sudah mulai kehilangan nyawa. "Aku sudah banyak membuatmu terluka selama ini... dan aku tidak ingin kau mati karena aku juga..." Ucapnya seiring sebutir air mata jatuh menyusuri pipi, tetapi pandangan di depannya tetap sama saja dingin dan jauh.

"Apakah... sekarang musim dingin...?" Levi bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, Levi-san!" Eren menatapnya penuh dengan api keyakinan, "hari ini matahari benar-benar terik!"

"Tapi... kenapa rasanya dingin sekali...? Apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya...?"

Perlahan-lahan tangan yang memucat namun sudah merah itu mencoba meraih pipi yang basah di depannya... dengannya Eren langsung mengerti di mana sebenarnya musim dingin itu sedang berlangsung.

"Kalau aku tidak... dapat bertahan..." Levi membuat pesan terakhir, "kau sudah... aku..."

"Levi-saaannn!" tetesan air mata itu kini makin banyak alirannya di pipi, Eren benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahannya.

"Tidak! kumohon bangun sekarang!" Eren melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari pipi dingin itu dan menyentuh tangan yang sama dingin. "Levi, Levi! Kumohon jangan pergi..."

"Tidak Eren, kau sudah... cukup..." Suaranya menjauh.

"Aku, aku, aku... akan menikah denganmu setelah ini!" Sepasang mata hitam di depannya masih terbuka sedikit untuk menyaksikan. "Kumohon Levi-san! Aku... aku mencintaimu...!" Linangan air mata meluncur sampai dagu, "kumohon jangan membuat hidupku menderita, tanpamu aku—"

Sebersit senyum yang tipis pun terukir, kini sebelah tangannya yang terasa berat dan dingin mencoba menyapu air mata itu. "Eren... Kau..."

Sebilah tangan itu belum sampai tujuan namun langsung terjatuh begitu saja menuju bendungan darah di sampingnya. Sementara walau sepasang mata itu masih membuka sedikit, sebenarnya jiwa di dalam sudah jauh. Bibir itu terhenti pula sebelum menyelesaikan kata untuk seseorang yang menangis di depannya, untuknya.

"Levi-san!" Eren membulatkan matanya kembali, ia mencoba menepuk pipi yang akan kaku itu.

"Levi-san!" suaranya mengeras kembali, terus memanggil namanya sambil masih menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Levi-san?!" ia terus berusaha menyadarkannya dengan kasar, sementara ia menghiraukan air matanya yang deras. Entah masih dapat merasakankah atau tidak tubuh itu yang sudah jauh. "Levi-sann?! Levi-san?!1 bangun! Levi-san!"

"Levi-san!"

"Levi..."

"Levi... -san..."

Tetapi mendadak, sebuah tangan menghambat dirinya yang terus menepuk-nepuk pipi di depannya. Eren tidak percaya ia langsung membelalakan matanya, ia tatap wajah di depannya yang sudah membuka mata lebih lebar.

"Ah... kau memang tidak bisa melakukannya lebih halus," ujarnya.

"Levi-san?!" Eren sungguh tidak percaya. Baru saja orang yang dianggapnya tela pergi jauh tiba-tiba kembali.

Levi mencoba menurunkan kedua tangan Eren yang sedari tadi terus menyiksa pipinya hingga memerah. "Levi-san?! Apa kau...?!"

"Coba kau bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahmu sendiri saat mengatakan semua itu—!"

"Levi-san! Kau belum mati..?!"

Dengan tatapan yang begitu tidak percaya dan bertanya-tanya, wajah yang dihadapkan dengan semua itu hanya terdiam seperti yang ia selalu lakukan.

"Aku akan mati sungguhan kalau kau terus menamparku," katanya.

"Apa kau tadi... kau hanya..." Eren mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi kepada dirinya. Lalu ia lihat wajah di depannya kini sedang mengembangkan senyum kemenangan.

"Argh, seharusnya aku tidak pernah mempercayaimu!" Langsung ia berdiri dan menyingkir dari Levi.

"Ayolah Eren, apa aku sepenuhnya hanya pura-pura? Kau pikir darah sebanyak ini sirup?" Levi menegaskan kebenaran.

Eren tidak ingin menatap wajah yang sudah menipunya itu, ia membelakangi. "Tapi kau... kau benar-benar membuatku panik!" , "Kau benar-benar!" Sekarang ia terlihat marah.

Di belakangnya, Levi kembali tersenyum. "Akhirnya... sebelum aku mati, aku bisa mendengarmu mengatakannya."

"Mengatakan apa?!" Eren berbalik menghadapnya, pipinya sekarang sudah memerah, "aku tidak mengatakan apapun!"

Levi menatap pandangan yang menyerangnya itu dengan santai. "Jadi... kau tidak mencintaiku...?"

"Argghhhh... Levi-san—!"

Setelah Levi mendapatkan pembalasannya, waktu pun dilewatkan mereka berdua sambil dengan bersiteru... Sebenarnya hanya tentang Eren yang masih tidak terima ditipu, walau keadaan saat itu memang benar-benar serius dan menyakitkan untuk Levi.

Tak lama kemudian datang sebuah mobil sedan bewarna gelap di depan mereka, tidak begitu terlihat mewah tapi terlihat mengkilat. Eren yang masih marah pergi duluan menghampiri mobil itu, sementara Levi tidak bangun sama sekali, sengaja... menunggu orang yang sedang terbakar api menghampirinya. Tetapi begitu Eren menghampirinya, yang ada Levi tidak menerima uluran tangannya.

Eren memang tidak mengatakan sebenarnya siapa yang menjemputnya, orang tuanyakah, temannya kah, atau tetangganya. Tetapi yang terlihat adalah seorang laki-laki berukuran sedang yang menyetir di depan, wajahnya ditutupi oleh balaclava bewarna hitam dan pakaian jaket yang hitam pula. Seolah-olah ini bukan jemputan tapi penculikan namanya. Levi tidak bertanya, berkomentar, atau menelsik, ia duduk di belakang bersama Eren.

Melihat darah berjatuhan mengotori mobil, "Levi-san bagaimana...?" Sebenarnya malas-malas Eren mempertanyakannya.

"Aku membuat mobil ini kotor," jawabnya

"Tidak usah dipikirkan..." Eren memberikan senyum kepada orang di sebelahnya.

Sesungguhnya jaraknya lebih jauh daripada jarak tkp terakhir ke kediaman Levi. Levi yang sedari sudah diam makin diam saja, ia masih berusaha menekan bagian yang terluka. Eren yang melihatnya hanya bisa meringis dalam hati.

Untungnya setelah 2 jam Levi dapat bertahan. Mereka sampai di depan sebuah gedung besar bertingkat yang sangat tinggi, berada di sebuah kawasan ramai dan moderen seperti metropolitan. Eren keluar terlebih dahulu lalu memimpin jalan, Levi tidak memerhatikan sekitar merasa nyawanya semakin jauh.

Tak salah lagi kalau Eren memiliki rumah tinggal berupa apartemen, penampakannya dari luar terlihat meyakinkan. Hingga mereka menaiki lift, sampai di depan pintu, Eren membukanya, dan benar saja.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri," ujar tuan rumah seraya meninggalkan Levi begitu saja di ambang pintu, entah ia pergi ke mana.

Levi sebenarnya sungguh, sedang tidak ingin menelsik apapun. Tapi penampakannya seperti luxury condo yang biasanya hanya ada di acara-acara renovasi rumah menjadi indah atau sejenis, sangat jauh dari kawasan di mana Levi tinggali. Tentu tidak bisa dihindari untuk dipandang.

"Duduklah, jangan berdiri di depan pintu!" Teriak Eren dari dalam. Dengan itu akhirnya Levi beranjak, seperti perintahnya ia duduk di sofa yang pertama dilihatnya. Sepasang mata gelap tidak dapat menyembunyikan pandangannya lagi, di depannya tv flatscreen seukuran meja makan, perapian, dan karpet di bawah kakinya.

"Apa kau haus?" Eren muncul, berdiri di depan Levi memberikan tawaran.

Manik hitam melihat wajah di depannya yang seolah sudah melupakan segala hal. "Haus darah," balasnya.

"Ahh.. bagaimana dengan itu?! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara menangani luka tembakan!" Levi sudah tidak ingin mendengarnya. "Nn.. nanti akan aku panggilkan seseorang ke sini untuk menolongmu ya!"

"Nanti?"

"Baiklah, sekarang kalau begitu!"

Anak berambut cokelat itu pun pergi lagi meninggalkan seorang tamu yang terluka. Levi berusaha menyender sedikit ke belakang sofa, sedikit membuatnya nyaman di antara rasa sakit yang sedang dialaminya. Sepertinya Eren pergi ke belakang untuk menelepon seseorang lagi, mungkin seorang yang menggunakan balaclava mask bewarna hitam yang lain.

Baru sebentar menghilang Eren muncul ke hadapannya lagi, kali ini dia langsung ambil tempat duduk di sebelah Levi. Sepasang matanya yang bewarna terang menatap warna yang mulai menjauh di hadapannya, dengan sumringah.

"Apa ini rumah temanmu lagi atau rumah seseorang yang kau terobos begitu saja?" Tanya Levi.

"Tidak! Rumah ini 100% milikku!" Pebantahan keras tidak mengubah pandangan yang mendingin di hadapannya.

"Kau merampok bank setiap hari untuk mendapatkan ini semua?"

Bibir itu terdiam, mengambil pandangannya yang tadi dekat lalu menjauh. "Aku bekerja..." Nadanya berubah. Tetapi tatapan Levi seolah sudah tidak ingin mencari jawaban yang lebih dalam, ia diam saja dan mulai membuang pandangan dari Eren.

"Aku membunuh orang."

Eren masih menatap Levi, dengan padangan yang tidak-apa-apa-kan-? Tetapi laki-laki berambut hitam di hadapannya tetap menatap ke depan bukan samping. "Kau terkejut?"

"Aku sudah melihatmu membunuh orang di minimarket waktu itu," Levi menoleh ke arahnya.

"Mereka tidak mati, Levi-san!" Eren menolak tegas.

"Tembakan di kepala tidak mati? Begitu maksudmu?"

Eren terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya.

Seulah nafas berat akhirnya terhembus dari anak yang lebih muda. "Jadi... Ayahku meninggalkan aku dan ibuku dengan hutang yang sangat banyak, sementara dia pergi begitu saja hingga sekarang... Dan dari sanalah hidupku berubah," kedua pasang mata saling bertatapan. "Aku mulai membunuh orang."

"Itu semua yang kau sudah raih dalam 17 tahun? Aku terkesan."

Eren mengerti sekarang, mungkin Levi benar hanyalah seorang yang... entahlah dia siapa belum terlalu jelas di matanya. Tapi dia hanyalah manusia biasa, yang tidak pernah membunuh mungkin? Sementara mengatakan membunuh orang atau melakukan pembunuhan adalah hal-hal yang ia bisa lakukan beberapa kali dalam sehari.

"Tapi aku bukan pembunuh, kau tahu... seperti pembunuh bayaran, _assassin_ , atau _hitman_ ," jelas Eren berusaha meyakinkan Levi. "Aku sebenarnya pembisnis sekarang," , "hanya saja kehidupanku berubah ketika... mulai berani menghabisi nyawa seseorang."

"Bisnis...?" Levi mengulang kata, memastikan ia tidak salah dengar. Tetapi wajahnya tidak terlihat tidak percaya.

"Iya, bisnis," ia menjawab sambil mengangguk.

"Bisnis seperti apa...?"

Eren terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kata-kata yang mudah dimengerti. "Aku berdagang..."

Akhirnya ketidkapercayaan itu mulai tampak di wajahnya yang dingin, sementara Eren makin terlihat mencurigakan.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja semuanya dengan jelas? Aku tidak akan terkejut mendengarnya," memang benar, terkejut atau tidak wajahnya tidak akan berbeda.

Eren menelan ludah, "baiklah kalau kau memaksaku..." , "Aku sebenarnya... memperdagangkan manu... sia, obat-obatan, dan... senjata."

"Obat?" Hanya anggukan yang diterima Levi sebagai jawaban. Tatapan mereka masih saling mengirim pesan satu sama lain. "Aku mengerti obat apa yang kau maksud."

Setelah semuanya terlihat jelas dana dari mana sebuah luxury condo dibangun, Levi menjauhkan dirinya dan mengalihkan pandangan dari Eren.

"Sekarang gilranmu yang bercerita."

Kepala berambut itu menoleh kembali ke samping. "Aku ingin mendengar cerita Levi-san!" Melihat ada yang sangat antusias minta dibacakan dongeng.

"Tidak ada yang menarik dari kehidupanku."

"Ceritakan! Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya ceritakan!" Eren mulai kasar, ia mengguncnag bahu Levi seolah ia akan mati.

"Baiklah..." Senyum mengembang di wajah Eren. "Kau ingin aku cerita apa?"

"Pekerjaan."

Sepasang mata gelap meliriknya mulai tajam, "yang pasti bukan 'pedagang'..."

"Katakan yang sebenarnya!" Eren mengguncnag bahunya lagi.

"Freelance."

"Oh..." Ia akhrinya terdiam mendengar jawaban yang cukup realistis dan bisa dipercaya. Levi berharap Eren sudah puas. "Lalu... bagaimana soal kau bilang kau sudah pernah menikah?"

Hening sejenak, Levi tidak menjawab seolah sengaja membuat Eren lama menanti.

"Aku tidak pernah menikah sebelumnya."

Kedua tangan Eren yang tadi ada di atas bahu Levi langsung diangkat oleh pemiliknya sendiri, pandangannya yang tadi cerah pun berubah. "Kebohongan lagi? Bagus."

Seulas senyum tipis terukir, "tidak perlu khawatir, Eren, kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang kupinang."

Eren merasa panas di pipinya, lalu ia menjauhkan diri dari mahluk di depan. Sepasang mata gelap terus menatapnya, menunggu sekaligus menantang apalagi pertanyaan yang ingin diajukan.

"Hmmm... Levi-san, apa kau benar-benar tidak haus?" Eren mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan, sedari tadi belakangnya... Sebuah gelas kaca kecil berisi cairan bewarna kuning kecokelatan.

"Apa yang kau minum?" Pandangan Levi langsung tidak enak terhadapnya.

"Mau coba?"

"Katakan sekali lagi padaku kalau kau berani," Levi menajamkan tatapannya pada anak itu.

Sebenarnya Levi ingin menjauh dari mahluk di hadapannya, sebuah opini tentang sebenarnya apa cairan di gelas itu memasuki kepalanya. Sementara Eren masih merasa baik-baik saja seolah tak ada yang aneh.

"Levi-san apa kau tidak pernah minum...?!" Eren menunjukan benda berbahan beling itu ke depan wajah Levi.

"Kau akan meracuniku sekarang kalau begitu?" Mendengarnya, bagai sebuah tantangan untuk Eren. Ia dekatkan saja gelas itu ke bibir seorang di hadapannya. Namun Levi menjauh, "ingin kutonjok, Eren?"

Mengingat sudah ribuan kali mereka membunuh satu sama lain, Eren meminum isi gelas itu saja sampai habis sendiri... Levi tidak ingin berkomentar apapun.

Isi gelas itu habis sepenuhnya, Eren pun menaruhnya di atas meja kopi di depannya. "Sebenarnya... aku tidak kuat... minum."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tatapan anak itu mulai berubah, "aku pikir kau mau... tapi... untukku saja."

Sedetik lepas berlalu, Eren langsung jatuh begitu saja, tepatnya ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas paha Levi yang sedang sekarat. Laki-laki dingin itu pun meringis, Eren mungkin memang benar-benar hilang kesadarannya hingga terlepas begitu kasar. Tapi tetap saja.

Baru saja Levi memerhatikan bagaimana rupa mabuk anak di pangkuannya, bagaian mana enaknya ia akan memberi tinju, bel rumah terdengar berbunyi... mungkin itu orang yang dikatakan Eren akan membantunya, mungkin _..._ akhirnya ia pun menyingkirkan kepala berambut cokelat dari hadapannya dengan perlahan. Menggunakan tenaga yang dikuat-kuatkan ia berjalan mencoba untuk tidak terseok. Akhirnya ia sampai di ambang pintu.

Benar saja, lagi-lagi seorang bertopeng hitam. Tetapi dari pakaiannya yang berjas terlihat meyakinkan, orang asing itu membawa koper kecil yang mungkin saja berisi peralatan stainless a la dokter. Levi masih menahannya di ambang pintu.

"Levi...?" Sebuah suara memanggilnya dari belakang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Eren.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit sempoyongan, Eren beranjak dari tempatnya ke pintu. "Sepertinya... dokter pribadiku sudah datang... ugh," ia pun berhenti dengan menyenderkan tangannya ke kusen pintu. "Masuklah, Dok."

Percaya atau tidak, dokter yang tidak terlihat dokter itu masuk melewati mereka berdua yang masih ada di ambang pintu. Eren lalu memberikan tatapan _stoner_ kepada Levi yang tidak terlihat meyakinkan sama sekali. Anak yang lebih muda itu lalu menarik kasar korban, tidak mengingat kalau perih itu masih ada.

Beberapa saat kemudian, peluru benar-benar di angkat. Levi masih bisa diam dan duduk tenang, kalau saja orang ini tidak cukup bersih melakukannya mungkin saja ia akan berubah pikiran dan mencabutnya sendiri.

Setelah beres dokter itu pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam dan sepatah kata, pasien yang ditangani pun tak berkomentar pula.

Keheningan mendadak menyeruak di antara keduanya, yang berambut hitam dan cokelat masih duduk berduaan di sofa. Mereka saling bertatapan saja, lalu saat manik hitam itu mulai membuang pandangan.

"... Apa kau mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya Eren. Mendengarnya begitu menyakitkan di telinga, sebagai balasan sebuah tatapan paling tajam untuknya.

Levi melihat wajah Eren yang kurang meyakinkan, "kau masih mabuk?"

"Sedikit," Eren memang kurang yakin dengan keadaannya sendiri.

Levi mencoba mengerti, lalu ia dekatkan wajahnya kepada Eren. "Lalu bagaimana dengan..." , "Aku akan menikah denganmu setelah ini dan aku mencintaimu?"

Kedengarannya seperti... kata yang familiar. Setelah detik, Eren pun menyadari kalau Levi mengulang kata-kata yang dia pernah ucapkan beberapa jam yang lalu. Warna merah yang tadi ada sedikit karena mabuk memanas.

"I... Itu... Itu.." Kesadarannya berkumpul, ia pun mencoba menjauh dari Levi-san.

Sebelah tangan Levi menahan milik Eren, lalu menariknya agar dirinya tidak jauh-jauh. Ia yang tadi sudah membalikan wajah tak sanggup melihat sosok laki-laki di depannya pun menatap lagi dengan rona. "Levi-san!"

Dagunya yang terangkat pun mulai disentuh oleh jemari-jemari yang masih dingin, sepasang mata gelap menatapnya dalam dan serius... "Apa kau hanya ingin menikah denganku kalau aku mati?"

Dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, warna merah makin menjadi di pipi. Sudah tidak sanggup menatapnya, namun dipaksa sekarang. Ia ingin menjawab dengan pertanyaan itu, namun leher tercekik rasanya.

"Jawablah."

Sepasang mata itu entah kenapa mulai berair, ia tatap lekat pandagan tepat di depannya walau masih gugup. "... Tidak..."

Jarak yang sudah dekat pun terhapuskan, keduanya berpelukan. Sebenarnya Levi yang memeluk Eren, dan ia menerimanya. Lalu bocah 17 tahun itu mendengar sesuatu pun dibisikan, "aku mencintaimu."

Mendengarnya, manik hijau itu membulat. Bukannya ia tekejut sama sekali namun... kali ini benar-benar diucapkan... kalimat yang membuat hatinya sendiri merasa sakit... jauh di dalam sana.

Harusnya bukan ia yang sakit, namun mata yang berair itu meluncurkan setetes tangisan yang diam.

"Oh Ya Eren, aku masih menyimpan dendam untukmu," Eren langsung memisahkan diri mereka, menatap wajah di depannya kebingungan. Lagi-lagi ucapannya teka-teki. "Es krim."

Butuh beberapa saat sebelum ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dan bertanya kembali, namun sekarang ia pikir-pikir dulu... hingga sesuatu menyambar otaknya.

"Aah... a, aku saat itu.. tidak sengaja melakukannya... aku tidak berniat memasukan es krim itu ke mulutmu... atau apapun..." Eren makin menjauh, tetapi pergelangan tangannya langsung dicegat oleh mahluk yang mulai terlihat mengerikan di depan.

"Sengaja atau tidak aku akan membalasnya, malam ini."

"Levi-san ingin... makan es krim nanti malam...?" Suaranya mulai gugup, apalagi sepasang mata di depannya terlihat akan menelan seseorang dalam warnanya yang gelap.

"Di ranjang, Eren, kau yang akan memakan punyaku nanti."

Eren akhirnya bisa menyingkirkan cengkraman itu dan berdiri, "ah... kapan kau akan pulang...? ya ampun hari sudah mulai gelap, kurasa—!"

Tetapi jeratan itu kembali menyerang sebelah tangannya yang sudah terasa lemas. "Aku akan membalas semua perbuatanmu nanti malam,semuanya..." Levi memberikan tatapannya yang paling membunuh kepada Eren.

"Nanti malam... ya?" Ia terlihat mengira-ngira, "sepertinya aku ada urusan—!"

Levi menarik tangannya keras kali ini, mungkin hampir saja Eren terjatuh. Demi membawa wajah yang ketakutan itu menatap kematian di depannya lebih jelas. "Ya... urusan denganku."

* * *

"Eren."

Kali ini ia benar-benar sudah terlelap, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau Levi sepertinya masih terjaga selepas kejadian terakhir. Pelukan di pinggangnya mengerat, namun ia sungguh terlalu mengantuk untuk merasakan rangsangan.

Malam begitu sunyi, tidak perlu apapun kalau di kamar sendiri Eren bisa nyenyak dengan mudah. Kasur lebar, pendingin ruangan di musim panas ini, dan seorang yang memeluknya..

"Hm...?" Ia hanya menjawab itu.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan semua yang terjadi di kilang minyak...?"

Oh ow.

* * *

Aakhirnya ini selesai :vv btw ini emang sengaja saya bikin 'mild' bukan karena apa-apa tapi mild dulu aja lah yah. Kapan2 nanti lah yang rada asem.

Terimakasih sudah memilih ff ini untuk dibaca, semoga menghibur.

* * *

Keeping Lines Blurry

 _A Bonus Mission_  
In The Luxury Condo

 _Pairing_  
RivaEre

 _Rating_  
T

 _Genre  
_ Romance & Crime

* * *

 _Kritik dan saran terbuka untuk disampaikan._

 _Terimakasih pake banget yang udah mau membaca ff ini, apalagi yang udah ngikutin sejauh ini, howa akan selalu memperhatikan views and visitors_


End file.
